Beyblades,Blood,Rebirth:The Attack of Shadow Vale
by IloveDranzer
Summary: Its been 10 years since the World Championships and the BEGA threat. Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai, Kenny, Hilary and Daichi are older with a new set of challenges in life. They are thrust back together as a new enemy threatens the safety of the World, bitbeasts and the old Bladebreakers/G-Revolution. Highly descriptive. Contains friendship, injury, violence, threat, angst and beyblading.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

After the 3rd World Championships and the BEGA threat, the Bladebreakers were at the top of their game and had been for 3 years straight. Tyson held the grand title of World Champion but Kai, Ray and Max were each revered as top world beybladers in their own right. In fact, there were divided opinions as to whether Kai was the best beyblader in the world as he had a higher win/loss ratio in comparison to Tyson. Most of America backed Max as the World Champion and China to Ray. The Bladebreakers/BBA Revolution were at the top of their game and after 3 long successful years they took the difficult decision to retire from competitions.

After having held the spotlight for so long, they decided to step down and focus on their education, future careers and make something of themselves outside of the Beyblading universe. It was time to grow up and for the Bladebreakers...some grew up more than others.

For Tyson, not competing in a 4th World Championship was emotionally extremely tough on him. He wanted another year of "Letting it Rip" but the only one that agreed to go with him was Daichi. Kai, Ray, Max, Hilary and Kenny had enough of the fame and sought more normal lives.

When the 4th World Championships was announced, a now 17 year old Tyson sulked for a month and wouldn't speak to any of his friends until Grandpa Granger gave him a stern "chattin to". The hip old geezer threatened to send Tyson off to an Amazon ruin where his Dad was excavating at the time in order to "get his head in check". To Tyson, missing the competition was like missing the biggest party on earth. It was time to let another kid take the crown and as a 17 year old it was time to think of his adult future, whatever that entailed. After all you can't be the champion forever, as hard as it was for him to accept.

The Japanese bey-champ resisted the normal life that the others wanted. He basked in as much of the fame as he could. He attended nearly all regional Beyblade tournaments as a Guest Star which involved handing trophies to the winners of the year, handshakes, signed photos and autographs to who ever asked. He was on TV a few times as a talk show guest meeting other celebrities. He was lapped up every second of the limelight for he didn't know how long it would last. As much as he didn't want the normal life, he mandatorily attended Senior year at High School with Hilary, Kenny and Max (whom after he had enrolled and attained his dual Japanese citizenship) and as badgered by Grandpa Granger...practised Kendo at least an hour a day.

* * *

Scroll forward 10 years and The World Beyblading Champion Tyson Granger was long gone and replaced by a slightly chubby, bored, unemployed, young, Japanese man who gravitated more towards food, manga and Xbox games. He was still very much a celebrity in the beyblading community and had made many friends over the years using his charm and infectious personality. He was happy but something was missing. He longed hard for the old days of the Bladebreakers. The travelling, trouble they got in and out of, the excitement and his close-bonded friends clustered around him. He would sometimes sit on the porch and gaze out to the open spaces of the dojos' garden next to the pond. He remembered longingly where Kenny would sit cross legged with Dizzi tinkering with some ones' Beyblade. Ray training Driger; zip-zagging between tin cans, Maxs' Draciel practising with a new defence ring and Kai leaning up against a tree with his eyes closed and arms crossed, white scarf billowing lightly in the breeze. The flashbacks would take him by surprise some days and he was reminded of how much he missed them.

Ray left for China soon after the BEGA fiasco was wrapped up with authorities. As with everyone on a tourist visa; his time in Japan had come to an end. Ray loved travelling but the White Tiger Village needed him. White Tiger Hills was his home and he missed Mariah whenever they were apart. Ray was the first to leave and although sad to see him go, Tyson understood that he had a duty to his village, wished him the best in his new life and told him sternly not to be a stranger. The whole team was there to wave him off; including Kai. Ray didn't stay away though. He made 2 or 3 trips a year back to Japan for Christmas and birthdays to see the team he called his 2nd family and regularly wrote letters on rice paper to Tyson and Kenny.

Hilary was still in Tysons' life...sort of. They had dated on and off ever since High School. Once Tyson turned 17 he started noticing girls as most teenage boys did and boy did he use his notoriety to his advantage. Being a celebrity of sorts and a fairly attractive guy, girls fancied him quite a bit. The ex-beyblade World Champion pretty much had his pick and relished the female attention. Deep down though he only really liked one girl and that was Hilary. The bossy brunette dated other boys but felt the same...never quite liked them as much as that annoying ignorant idiot she grassed up to Miss Kincade the first day he was late to class. They loved each other but neither had the courage to say. For now they casually meet for lunch, movies, meet for birthdays and Christmas and that's the way it's always been. They meet, argue, ignore each other, miss each other, meet up and the cycle repeated.

Daichi was Tysons' most frequent visitor whether invited or not. "Monkey Boy" flits between his deeply rural village and Tysons' house. From what Tyson could gather, he had no formal education at all and his only talents consist of wood chopping and beyblading. Daichi would spend half his time at home presumably helping his mum and doing villagey things. But when he was with Tyson he would eat, sleep and game hard. He loved the addictive Xbox too, once he was on it there was no getting him off. Daichi remained unchanged, his routine, the way he dressed, the way he behaved. There was no career plans in Daichis' calendar.

Soon after finishing High School, Max got a call from his Mum who had found him a job as a laboratory assistant at the BBA research facility in California. He was faced with an agonising decision to leave Japan, a country he had learned to love and made many livelong friends as well as the casual girlfriends. He wanted to always be involved with Beyblades and this job opportunity was too good to pass up. With a heavy heart he told Tyson the sad news that he was leaving, unsurprisingly the Japanese teen took it very harshly. Max was his best friend and Tyson took a long time to get over the quietness of his blonde bestie leaving.

The Bey-champ was dealt another blow no less than 2 months later when The Chief was offered a job at the same place as Max. Kenny had always dreamed of working at the BBA research facility in California from the first day he visited it, back during the First World Championships with the team. The role was as a technology assistant and nearly had a heart attack when he received Maxs' email offering him the job. Rarely did this job role have a vacancy but thanks to inside influence i.e. Maxs' Mum, the usual method of applying and passing interviews would not be necessary. Kennys' dream job had been offered to him on a plate. When the beyblade braniac accepted; Tyson took this news even harder and for a while sank into a bout of depression. He moped around the dojo and even went off his food for a while. Max was his best friend but Kenny was the first of the Bladebreakers, the one who tweeked his blade into being the winning Dragoon it is today. He knew he would never have got as far as a competitor without The Chief. As with Max they promised to stay in touch and always did with email and face-timed whenever the time difference would allow. Max and Kenny had family in Japan so came back on a semi regular basis for birthdays including Tyson's, Daichis' and Hilarys'. Although they lived half a world apart, they still stayed in contact as promised the day they parted ways at the airport. The same however couldn't be said for a certain member of the Bladebreakers.

The last time anyone of the team saw Kai, was after they'd dropped Ray at the airport. They waved their arms high as the Chinese beyblader disappeared towards bag check in. Once he was out of sight they retreated back into Maxs' Dads people carrier. Only Kais' seat was empty. He had quietly taken his bag out of the trunk, thrust it over one shoulder and before anyone could say anything he made his way to the nearby taxi rank. The dwindling G-Revolution watched him cooly stride away only to turned on his heels to give them one last look. He muttered "See ya guys. Thanks for everything", smirked and carried on walking. The team watched wide eyed as he got into a waiting taxi and was driven away. Although a little miffed he left the way that he did with no explanation of where or what he was doing next; the team felt privileged they even got a goodbye. Hilary thought that Kai left the way he did because goodbyes are painful and he wanted it over quickly but Tyson thought more realistically. He was just being typical Kai, a selfish jerk who showed little consideration for the feelings of others.

For the following years Kai completely ghosted his old team mates. Despite his frosty personality, Tyson thought a lot of Dranzers' master and would often smile warmly remembering moments with the greatest opponent and ally he'd ever had.

2 years after the G-Revolution team had dispersed. Tyson, Hilary, Max, Daichi, Ray and Kenny were having a birthday lunch at a cafe when they came across The Japan Times newspaper abandoned on a neighbouring table. It displayed an article on the front page announcing that Kai Hiwatari had turned 20 years old and now had inherited his grandfathers company. Voltaire was ousted as a criminal back at the end of the First World Championships and management had been up in arms about a successor ever since his incarceration. After a lengthy court battle Kai had won his right to successor ship despite Voltaire claiming he would rather Hiwatari Enterprises burn to the ground before his traitor of a grandson rule it. As an adult now (age of adulthood in Japan is 20 years old) he had reign of the business. Tyson felt a wave of pride and jealousy for what Kai had achieved; given all he had managed was to finish High School, complete the newest xbox game in a week or have read a large library of manga collections. Tyson, Hilary and Daichi had attempted to call Kais' office on a few occasions to congratulate him and arrange meetups only to be told by various secretaries that they needed an appointment for a phone call, this frustrated Tyson to no end. Rather than actually follow through with procedure and make an appointment for a call back, he would slam the phone down yelling "That's ridiculous, make an appointment for a phone call?" and snort angrily. Daichi just thought Kai didn't want to know them and tried to talk Tyson into not bothering anymore. Hilary understood that Kai was this "big hot shot with a big office" now and probably too busy to talk. Tyson wanted to march down to the office in Ginza but if getting a phone call was hard he could imagine the fuss for a face to face meet. Neither Ray, Max or Kenny had heard anything from him either. Kenny sent him an email once about a Christmas meetup, to which Kai replied to 4 weeks too late. They had all come to accept that Kai wasn't reachable or didn't want to be reached so they left him alone, hoping that one day he would come to them. This was Kai after all, Mr Anti-social.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The now 27 year old ex-world Beyblade champion snored loudly in bed with his legs splayed wearing only red boxer shorts and one leg covered with blue Dragoon themed bed-sheets. Comic books lay littering his bedside cabinet and stood in an array of positions on his book shelf. Alongside these were various flavours of crisp packets, sweet wrappers and an ominous scrunched up white tissue. It was 09:56 and way past his wake up time. Grandpa Granger would have thrown a kendo stick at him by now if it wasn't for having to teach his early morning Wednesday karate class. Tyson was blissfully in dreamland after a long night of Xboxing...but not for long.

Daichi was back in town and creeping around outside under Tysons' bedroom window. His red hair spiked wildly in all directions, he popped up like a meerkat and scanned Tysons' bedroom for signs of life. He pressed his face against the glass, upturning his nose at a grotesque angle, his big brown eyes locking onto Tysons' sleeping, snoring form. He gently pried open the window with an uplifting shove from his fingers making a creaking sound as it moved. Once open wide enough the little wild man jumped in and stood over Tyson menacingly with a maniacal grin. He drew a deep breath and...

"TYYYYYYYSONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" He screeched as loud as his lungs could.

Tyson leapt up like a bomb had just gone off, his heart thumping.

Daichi stood before him with his hands on his hips and a cocky unapologetic grin sported his face. Daichi was lightly muscled now, slim, athletic and had grown some over the years. He was still 12" shorter than his blue haired friend and most of the male Japanese population but hey the boy had grown at least. He wore beige ¾ lengths (still one shorter than the other), a dark baggy blue t-shirt, wristbands, trainers and a leather pocket on a belt where Strata Dragoon rested. His less than dressed buddy growled at him through his teeth and proceeded to launch manga books at the red-heads face.

"Daichi! Whats the big deal! It's rude to wake someone whilst they're sleeping! HOW MANY TIMES!" Yelled Tyson as he launched another binary assault.

Daichi dodged every book with ease. Tyson had grown sloppy and he took great delight in showing off his agility. One upping Tyson finally; after having never defeating him at the World Championships.

"Tyson I thought you'd be excited?"

"Grrrrrr excited about what!" grumped the Dragoon wielder pouting as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

"Don't you know?" Daichi teased. A bigger grin spread across his face. "Mr Dickenson hasn't told youuuu?"

"TOLD ME WHAT! JUST TELL ME!" Tysons' patience was wearing thin.

"The Charity beyblade tournament Mr Dickenson is putting together. It's a one off TV show for all the best beybladers in the World to raise money for charities. I think it's a publicity stunt but hey we can go head to head and I can finally put you in your place. We're all invited."

Tysons' eyes were wide with disbelief. "Whaaaa everyone?"

"Yep, think so. I don't know exactly but a lot of big bladers have been asked to compete. I'll knock em allllllllllll outta the water. Ha ha"

Tyson froze for a second whilst his brain kicked into gear. Was it true? He had to call Mr Dickenson and get the low-down. He kicked his manga books away from a corner to expose a crumpled black t-shirt, he threw it on and legged it to the home phone in the hallway. Before he had a chance to dial he saw there were 3 unanswered calls and a voicemail. With his heart beating mad with excitement, his mouth parting, he put the phone to his ear and pressed the button to start the voicemail.

Mr Dickensons' English voice was unmistakable.

Beep."Hello Tyson. It's been a long time hasn't it my boy. I hope you are well. Tyson I was hoping to tell you personally but there is much to arrange. I am hosting a Charity Beyblade tournament exclusively for those who are at champion level. There will be no rookies attending and it will be a worldwide broadcast extravaganza. The best beybladers in the world will be at this one off event. Max and Ray have all said yes to competing and are making plans to return to Japan next week. Max and Kenny are returning from America tomorrow. Ray will be arriving the day after next. I'm afraid I'm still waiting on Kais' response. I would like the Bladebreakers back together to kick off the tournament in style. I know you'll be there. See you soon. Goodbye for now my boy!" Beep.

The voicemail had finished but Tyson remained stood with the phone still to his ear and jaw dropped. "The team...we're getting back together" he whispered in astonishment. The information seeped into his mind and once it did, he exploded with "WAHOOOOOOO! WERE GETTING BACK TOGETHER! WAHOOOOOOOOOO" and ran around the hallway punching the air in nothing but his underwear.

* * *

Later that day...

Sunset was nearing and Tyson was exhausted from all the excitement of the news of the charity tournament. He had been boasting all day to everyone and anyone he crossed paths with about how he's going to reclaim his title as World Champion...the lady at the Seven Eleven store, postman and even an old man walking his dog passing the dojo had to listen to his rabbiting. But now he'd burnt himself out and needed a quiet break to gather his thoughts. He settled on a patch of grass next to the river bank where he first met Kai and Max many years ago. He fondly remembered Max using his beyblade to save a puppy in the river; and not so fondly of Kai trashing his beyblade in their first ever beybattle. The origins of the Bladebreakers began on this very bank. Tyson sat half laid back on the soft green blades and gazed out to the bright setting sky, grateful for his trademark cap protecting his eyes. Tyson was stoked and couldn't wait to reunite with the people with whom he shared the best memories of his life. All was quiet and peaceful when he was nicely interrupted...

"Well hello stranger." Pipped a feminine voice from behind him.

Tyson whipped around knowing full well who it was and smiled warmly.

"Hello Hilary." Said Tyson casually.

"Sooooooo you've heard the amazing news then. I've just spoken to Daichi who is looking for you by the way." Bounced the brunette as she sat down next to the beyblader.

She had become a well dressed fine young lady. She wore a light pink short sleeved blouse with small white flowers all over it and a dark grey pleated skirt. She sported a Gucci diamante wrist watch and 3 silver bangles on the other wrist. Her hair remained in the same style as previous years although hung a little lower down her back.

"Yeah I found out this morning." The young man said.

"Sooooooooo how do you feel?I'm dead excited! The whole gang back together again." Hilary chirped.

"I'm totally stoked Hil. I've been on cloud nine all day and I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight or tomorrow or the day after. I've missed beyblading so much. I practise every now and again with Dragoon but it's nothing like competing and boy do I need to get the practise in before the tournament." Said Tyson grinning at her from ear to ear and his fists clenched with excitement.

Then his voice and demeanour took a grey turn. "But there's one little thing on my mind."

Hilary was intrigued and wide eyed. "Oh yeah what's up?"

"It's just...Kai. It's amazing and all that this tournament is happening and Ray, Max and Kenny are coming back for a while but it's not going to be the same without Kai. It's not like we NEED him but he's part of the team. None of us has seen or heard from him for 10 years. I don't get it." Exclaimed the blue haired man.

"Kai's in a different world to us now Tyson. Who knows what life he has a big business person. Maybe he can't attend this tournament even if he wants to. You need to accept that Kai isn't coming and if he does then that's a bonus. Just enjoy the good times you are going to have with the rest of us." She smiled.

This girl forever looked at life positively and that's what Tyson loved about her. No matter how dark things got she was always ready to pick everyone up. Tyson smiled back at her, he paused a moment and enjoyed the view of the sunset lighting up her soft face. He felt his hand next to hers between the blades of grass and resisted the urge to touch her fingers. He hadn't seen her in a while after a fall out 2 months ago over something petty. No matter what; they pick up where they left off and he cursed his big mouth for upsetting her in the first place.

"Heeeeyyyyyy there you arrre!" screeched Daichi who then threw himself down next to Tysons' now not so relaxed form.

"Yeah why don't you join us...it's not like we were having a private conversation or anything!" Quipped Tyson sarcastically.

"Yeah I will join you actually." Snorted the red-head.

"Nice to see you too Daichi, long time no see." Chirped Hilary who poked her head around Tysons' head to see him.

"What's your name again?" Quizzed a cheeky Daichi knowing full well what her name was.

Hilary went red faced and steam began pouring from her ears. "Why you little..."

"So guess who I just spoke to?" Said Daichi with a side grin. Tyson was very un-amused. They had a similar conversation this morning and he was tired of Daichis' "guess who" games.

"Kai?" Shot Tyson, hoping he had the right answer.

"Nooooooo... Kenny. He and Max are flying over from America tonight. They'll be in Japan by the morning. Max asked if they could all crash at yours. I said yes for you."

"Geeeee thanks Daichi. Might I remind you that the dojo isn't yours to offer." Stabbed the Blunette with a pout.

"I thought you wouldn't mind!"

"That's beside the point and you still call my Grandpa... Grandpa!".

"YeahhhhHHHH AND WHAT OF IT?!"

Tyson and Daichi were starting to shout now and a loud bickering ensued between the pair. All poor Hilary could do was face palm and sigh to herself. "Why can't they just grow up huhhhh."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The morning came round and Tyson was buzzing. He couldn't sleep the night before as he predicted and couldn't wait to see the one and only Chief and O'l Maxie again. It had been a long 4 months since their last visit to Japan since Max's Dads' birthday. Tyson dressed himself in much the style he'd always worn; tight slim-leg blue jeans, a loose yellow t-shirt, a belt with beyblade and launcher pouches attached and Hiros' cap. Being an early summer's day it was too warm outside for a jacket.

*Toot toot* Max's Dad was outside in his grey 7 seater people carrier. Hilary and Daichi were already onboard and calling Tysons' name from outside the dojos' walls. "Better getcha skates on boyo, ya peeps are waitin!" Cursed Grandpa Granger as his panicked and sweating grandson flew down the hall to put his sneakers on.

"I'm here! I'm here." Exclaimed Tyson as he dove into the vehicle headfirst.

"Will you ever be on time for anything Tyson?" Poked Daichi with his tongue out.

Tyson was a mixture of flustered and excited to register Daichis' comment. Today the regrouping of his old team was beginning and he couldn't wait to reach the airport.

* * *

*At the Arrivals suite at Narita Airport.*

"Heyyyyyyy Tyson!" Yelled a very chipper Max from the exit foyer. Nobody should be this awake after the flight they've just had.

"Maxie!" Tyson rushed at his blonde pal and embraced him in an excited hug. He fought back the tears of happiness so he wouldn't appear too soppy.

Max and Tyson were the same height now. His half American genes dictated he catch up to Tyson having always been a tad shorter growing up. Max had a heart stealing smile, kind and friendly blue eyes and was the easiest going guy you could ever meet. He wore dark green ¾ length combat trousers, sneakers with a light green strip across the sides and a slightly baggy dark khaki t-shirt with a large white star on the front. Minutes had passed and the two beybladers had progressed from hugging to playfully slapping each other on the back, laughing like children as they did.

Maxs' Dad and Hilary took it in turns to hug Max once they had pried him away from Tysons' overexcited grip. Daichi was too stand offish to allow hugs and thought of one thing...

"When should I challenge the blonde sucker into a match. Before or after lunch?"

"Hey where's Kenny?" asked Hilary, feeling bad having forgot him for a moment.

"He's still at baggage reclaim. He insisted on bringing half a lab back to capture data at the charity tournament...wait look! There he is!" Exclaimed Max as he pointed with an outstretched arm and finger.

Kenny appeared long down the hall like a humanoid tortoise with one bag in each hand, a suitcase dragging behind him and a super large backpack that was wayyy bigger than himself.

"Chief!" Yelped Tyson as he and Max stampeded towards him. Kenny was taller too, slim built, dweeby as always with his typical bushy brown hair and thick glasses which actually perch over his eyes but appear on his hair. He wore a teal short-sleeved shirt with a yellow tie, brown baggy shorts, sneakers and a wrist watch on his left wrist. He eventually managed to reach where Hilary, Daichi and Maxs' Dad were standing after being sniggered wildly at and offered no help by the terrible duo. They decided it was far funnier to watch The Chief struggle than help him.

"Tyson, Daichi, Hilary it's been a while." Whimpered Kenny under the weight of his substantial luggage. His knees threatened to buckle any minute. He made a mental note NOT to help Tyson or Max with their beyblades anymore for their mockery.

Another round of tight embraces and "how are you?"s ensued followed by light banter about a really hot air hostess, how out many years out of date the peanuts were on the flight and very importantly, where to go for lunch today.

They opted for a pizza restaurant followed by hours of Xboxing back at Tysons'. Max and Kenny soon crashed out and another day began. The next 2 days consisted of the swimming pool and only light beyblade training in the searing Japanese heat.

* * *

Three Days whizzed past the growing crew and Ray was due any minute. Nothing was formally arranged, only a date as to when Ray would be leaving China and it was assumed that he was staying at the dojo like during the V-Force Arc. Grandpa Granger gave Tyson full reign to have as many of his friends over as he wanted. The older Granger loved his "Lil homies" as much as Tyson did.

Tyson, Max, Hilary, Kenny and Daichi had all set up camp in one of the empty dojo rooms. With the help of Max and Daichi, Tyson had reaped the lounge and his bedroom to make the dojo into a man-cave of a kind...all without Grandpa Grangers' permission of course. They dragged 2x three seater sofas out of storage and directed them into the centre of the room. Ripped his 42"TV off of the wall in his bedroom and placed it square on a large mahogany coffee table in front of the sofas. He hooked up 2 speakers either side of the TV and rigged up the Xbox One, a PS4 and Nintendo Wii to the TV. Another coffee table was dragged from one of the rooms and was littered with pastries, sweets, crisps and sushi they bought earlier from the Seven- Eleven Store across the street.

It was getting late and the gang had felt they had been waiting around the dojo allllll day for Drigers' master to appear. It was coming on 19:00 and the blue haired blader began to fret.

"Gahhhhh I thought he'd be here by now!" grumbled Tyson. The team was nearly back together and he was 2 men down. It had been 6 months since he last saw Ray, just before Christmas. Ray was such a cool guy, so chatty and laid back...like Max really but not as willing to be silly with him.

The gang were on their knees or cross legged crowded around the food laden coffee table on tatami mat flooring, eating various treats. They planned on waiting for Ray but given the ageing evening, they couldn't wait any more.

"Don't worry he will be here." Pipped Hilary as she finished swallowing a bite of sushi.

"Maybe he got lost." Quipped Daichi with a mouthful of potato chips, spitting as he spoke.

"Ray doesn't get lost, he's half cat-half ninja didn't you know." Replied Tyson sharply half spitting out a piece of melon bread.

Max and Kenny continued munching choosing not to get involved in another Ty/Dai squabble.

"Half ninja am I?" Shot a husky voice from the dojo veranda.

"Ray!" "Ray!" "Ray!" "Ray!" "Ray!" The five simultaneously whipped their heads around to their former team mate and front man of White Tiger X.

Over the years they had watched Ray grow into a handsome young man. His face had gotten a little slimmer but was still tall, agile and had nicely defined muscles. His hair remained in the same style although his bangs were a little longer which suited his more mature face. He still wore typical Chinese attire with a red and black sash at wrapped around his taught flabless waist.

"Hi Guys! Look at you all." He gushed as the Chinese beyblader stepped inside having just removed his chinese style shoes. "It's so good to see you all! Sorry I'm so late... _someone_ wanted to do some sightseeing."Ray said as he grinned apologetically and scratched his head with a sweat drop.

"Ohhh and who was that I wonder?" Quirked Max who knew exactly who Ray meant.

"Hey guys! Long time no see huh?!"A pink clad Mariah appeared from behind the dojo screen wall and leapt into action hugging the ex Bladebreakers and Co, one by one after Ray. Her dark pink hair was flawless and bouncy, her face still cute and rounded and she sported a pink and white Chinese tunic and ¾ lengths, not too dissimilar from years before. It wasn't unusual for Ray to bring Mariah along for his trips to Japan. Sometimes she would come, sometimes not. Hilary particularly liked Mariahs' company as she made a nice difference from being surrounded by the guys all the time. They would even go off together clothes shopping or watch a chick-flick at the cinema.

The 2 Chinese travellers began to settle in. They threw their bags into a corner and began scoffing treats with the rest of the pack. Soon after... it was game time. Hilary and Mariah got themselves into frilly girly pyjamas and settled beneath light cream blankets on opposite ends of the sofa. The boys sat cross legged on the tatami floor with a controller each and began playing a fighting game, taking it in turns to versus each other. Kenny was above these silly games; instead took great pleasure in working with Dizzi on setting up the data capture software for the tournament.

* * *

After 4 hours the guys had enough of gaming partly due to Tyson and Daichi winning again and again. Monkey boy and the ex-world champ had too much gaming experience for the others to have a chance. Back home, Ray and Max were either too busy doing adult things like work or chores. Ray had no access to a games console or Wifi. And Max spent most of his spare time surfing at the beach back in California. The groups' gaming session had to come to an end when Ray threatened to set Driger on the Xbox for not winning in a virtual fight on Mortal Kombat. He had lost for the umpteenth time and his usual endless patience was in tatters. It was around 11pm and they were too hyped to be back together to go to sleep yet, so talk began of the tournament.

Mariah had gotten a little too comfy on the sofa and had dropped quietly off to sleep curled up on the sofa, using an arm rest and a brown cushion as a head support. Ray adjusted the soft cream blanket to cover right up to her chin and smiled lovingly as she nuzzled sleepily into it.

Tyson, Max, Ray, Hilary, Kenny and Daichi crept out to the veranda of the dojo so as not to disturb the pinkette and to settled cross legged in the warm, night air and gazed at the shining moon together. This was a usual ritual just before a match; or in some cases...when someone was troubled. Tyson was in the middle with Daichi on his right, Kenny next to Daichi, Max on Tysons' left, Hilary next to Max and Ray was on the far left.

"Sooooo in 4 days time we are hittin the beydish again huh?" said Ray in his usual chilled way. His black bangs slightly swaying in the light nocturnal wind.

"Yup and I'm ready for ya guys, just you wait." Exclaimed Tyson clutching Dragoon mightily in his fist.

"I'm takin you all out. Hah" Smirked Daichi coarsely. He swiftly produced Strata Dragoon from his pouch and held him in front for all to see.

"Ha I'll warn you now. I've been practising every day with beyblades, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. You'd better watch out, my Draciel is ultra supped up too". Warned Max playfully. Draciel vibrated in Maxs' combat pocket with glee at his masters' comment.

"We'll lets' see who comes out on top this year huh. Driger and I have been on top form as guards for the village. Drigers claws have never looked so sharp." Grinned Ray with a toothy cat smile and felt Driger purr in his pocket.

"Oh you guys always flexing your muscles. Tyson you'd better get your training in, you have been pretty sloppy these past few years." Jabbed Hilary knowing her comment would push Tysons' button.

Tyson shot Hilary a glare. "Don't you worry Hil, Dragoon and I are a solid team and he won't let me down." Dragoons' bit chip lit up in Tysons' palm as if to agree with him.

Kenny started. "Well Tyson I hate to bring you down a little but you have been a bit off your game. I've measured your stats versus Maxs' Rays' and Daichis' and well..."

"Yeah whatever. So what!" Tyson over spoke Kenny abruptly. "Stats schmats. Heart is all you need to win at beyblading."

"I think you may be eating those words soon Tyson." Dizzi warned. Kenny and Dizzi knew better as seasoned scientists now and had serious doubts about how Tyson would measure up in this tournament...especially seeing how he had let himself go physically. Now wasn't the time to raise his concerns and wanted to enjoy the peace for this one night without worrying Tyson about how behind he really was.

"So do you know who's coming?" Asked Max who looked over to Kenny, the one usually with all the answers?

"There's not a confirmed list yet. The beyblade champions of the past few years will be there. Some Gingka kid but he's not going to be a problem. They don't build bladers like you guys anymore. Hehh." Snorted Kenny who was obviously still very proud of the team he helped to victory in their teenage years with his various tune ups and beyblade upgrades.

"Kai's competing right?" Ray had been wondering this ever since he was invited to the tournament.

Hilary crossed her arms. "We don't know. I don't think he will. Look at all the times we invited him to Birthdays and Christmas meets and never showed."

Kenny - "Yeah all we would get back is... "Sorry I'm busy" or "I can't make it. Enjoy your party." And that's if we were lucky. Most times we never get a reply."

Daichi -"Typical Kai though. Selfish through and through."

Max -"Still I'd love to see him again and catch up."

Ray - "Yeah me too. He was a stiff sometimes but I respect him as a person and as a beyblader."

Tyson - "Yeah he's dammm good blader at that too!"

Kenny - "I have so many questions for him. Where did he study? What does he do at Hiwatari Enterprises? Is he happy there? Does he even think of us?"

Hilary raised an eyebrow and the pitch of her voice. "Yeah... Does he have a girrrrrrrlfriend?"

Ray warned."He might not even beyblade anymore."

Tyson -"Oh he still beyblades alright. He's got the true heart of a blader and that never goes away."

Max- "Do you think he's changed much?"

Tyson - "Nahhhh I bet he'll be the same old Kai. Quiet and only opening his mouth to insult someone."

Kenny - "Orrrr offer you advice that you sorely needed."

Tyson - "Or tell us... "Leave me alone"" in his patented Kai impression.

Max - "Or saving us from being crushed by giant glass shutters."

Ray – "Or being crushed by a falling metal railing."

"Or grab our arm at the last second to save us when were dangling off a cliff." Defended Hilary who remembers clearly the day he rescued her from falling off the cliff edge on the Island Doctor B put them on during the V-force arc.

The team went silent for a few moments. Each reminiscing about Kai and the memories they had with him. His golden words of wisdom although not the most sensitive. His incredible beyblading skills, focus and coolness. Yeah he was arrogant most of the time but he stood up for what he believed in and always did the right thing.

Kai had been the subject of conversation at many of their past meets. Whenever the team got together, they would always pull a chair up for him encase he did show. Kai was invited to every one of their meetups but never came and rarely replied to texts or emails. They had so many questions surmounting over the years. Kai was a lone wolf, they knew that but 10 years with barely a word...how could he dismiss them for so long? Surely it's not that taxing being a CEO and an owner of a company? They knew so little about him despite how long they had been "friends". Could they even call Kai a friend by his behaviour? Of course...they loved him anyway and he was ALWAYS there when it really mattered.

The 5 young men and Hilary left the night there and retired back to the dojo. They quietly tiptoed around the room so as not to wake Mariah. Ray laid his blue futon next to the sofa adjacent to Mariah on the sofa and the others lined up next to each other in a row. Hilary, then Kenny, then Max, then Tyson and Daichi at the end. The excitement of being reunited had sucked up all their energy and before long they were fast asleep and like always... Tyson and Daichis' snores echoed throughout the dojo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The next day... 8:30am

Ray and Mariah are the first up. Their usual day as village guards at White Tiger Hills starts early, like 5am early and their body clocks were still in that rhythm. Max and Kenny were used to getting up at 7am as that's the usual time they got up in America to be at the research facility by 8am sharp. Hilary woke at around 8am or just after hitting her snooze 3 or 4 times, this was her routine to to be kinda up in time to attend an adult college which she finished last month. Tyson and Daichi were still fast asleep; having no routine to wake up to. That was unless Grandpa Granger had something to say about it. His kendo stick had met Tysons' face many a time for sleeping in, only dodging it if Grandpa was busy or wanted to sleep in himself. Today was not one of those mornings.

Ray and Mariah were eating croissants crossed legged on the deck, side by side watching the birds flit around in the garden, picking at worms. Hilary was in the bathroom brushing her hair and getting her face on for the day. Max and Kenny were eating cereal at the table discussing how glad they were to be back in Japan and how much they had missed their homes and Japanese food. Grandpa was up, ready and reeling to go for the day and decided his dear grandson should be too. He was topless wearing hakama on his lower half and barefoot.

"G'morning Max-man an' Kenny." Said the Senior Granger with a kendo stick ready at his side as he passed the kitchen opening.

"G'morning lil lady." he said as he passed Hilary in the bathroom putting her foundation on.

"Gmorning folks." he said as he passed Ray and Mariah. With a mouthful of French pastry they muffled a "G'morrrning" reply.

The gang knew exactly what was to come. Most had seen this routine many many times before, so much so it wasn't even a spectacle anymore. Normal Granger household stuff. Mariah peeked her head around the corner to watch, to her... this was going to be entertaining.

He crept very light footedly into the man-cave dojo and stopped where the blue and red head were snoozing away. His kendo stick was poised over Tysons' face. He lifted his arms high, the tip of the kendo stick just missing the ceiling. In his head he counted "3...2...1." And bellowed a "TYSSSOOOONNNNN!" The blade came thundering down hitting the Dragoon wielder directly on the forehead. In years before Tyson could have maybe dodged this assault but he had slimness and agility on his side back then. Nowadays he didn't stand a chance. Tyson shot up to his feet half dazed by his grandfathers blow, stars buzzing around his head and a red angry bump began to appear.

"Ouuuuchhhh what did you do that for?!" Cried Tyson as the stars began to fizzle away and his equilibrium re-balanced.

"Your homies have flown half way round the world to be here 'n' train with you and all you do is catch the ZZZZzzzzzs you dig? Dontcha wanna train?"

Daichi shot up too; almost just as fast at Tyson did. He had never been struck by Grandpa Granger yet and never wanted to and wasn't going to tempt fate today. "I'm getting ready! I'm getting ready!" Daichi ran around frantic trying to find his trousers in an effort to appease Grandpa as quickly as possible.

"You're just sucking up to him." Muttered Tyson under his breath as he nursed the unicorn horn developing from his head. Daichi loved being Grandpa Grangers golden boy and never got a "chattin to".

Max emerged from the kitchen carrying a couple of clean empty bowls, spoons, milk and a boxed sugar coated cereal. He thought he'd go rescue Tyson from an impending argument with Grandpa and shove his morning routine along a bit.

"Here's breakfast, delivered by yours truly." Smiled Max.

"Thanks Maxie. See Grandpa I'm getting up and I'll be ready for the day in no time."

Mariah chuckled uncontrollably to herself. "These guys are idiots."

* * *

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

Tyson released Dragoon. Ray released Driger. Max released Draciel. Daichi released Strata Dragoon and Mariah released Galux. All 5 beyblades whizzed and whirled around on the wide dust path surrounding the dojos' structure.

"Get em Galix!" Mariah was straight in there kicking the boys around. Ray knew to stay out of her way when she wanted to make a point and had it in mind to let her pick off the others first. She was a vicious blader and wanted to see how she measured up to his former team mates.

"Go Dragoon!" Yelled Tyson. "Go get him!" His white and green beyblade smashed into Draciel and then Strata Dragoon appeared suddenly.

"Ohhh no you don't. I'm taking you out Tyson. Nice n quick!" Screeched Daichi with his fists up.

"I'll see about that!" Replied Tyson with a smirk.

"Ummmm boys...did you forget about me?! Galux! Scratch attack now!" and with that Galux lit up and the pink lynx emerged with her claws drawn.

"Strata Dragoon give her a piece of our mind!" Strata Dragoon started lighting up and a second later the golden dragon bitbeast emerged and tackled the pink kitty.

"Oh no you don't. DRIGER!" Yelled Ray. Driger lept to Galuxs' defence and gave Strata Dragoon a smash back.

"Hey, did you forget about me?!" Exclaimed Max. Draciel emerged from his green beyblade and smashed past Dragoon knocking him clear out of the way.

All 5 beyblades went at each other changing opponents and smashing whoever was nearby. Kenny and Hilary stood at the sidelines and watched intently. Hilary loved the sound of the beyblades metallic grinding and watching the bitbeasts battle. Kenny punched away at Dizzi as he ran the software he spent most of yesterday uploading.

"Is it all running perfectly Dizzi?." Asked the brunette geek.

"Yes Chief, running like an Olympian on a tonne of Red Bull." Dizzi retorted.

"Can you set some footage aside for Tyson please? He needs to see how flawed his beyblade is. It's in desperate need of a tune up. Max and Rays' is spot on and even Daichis' miraculously.

Ray -"Final Attack!"

Daichi -"Go Get em!"

Mariah -"Go Galux!"

Tyson -"Dragoooon!"

Max – "Finish him!"

The beybladers went at each other with their finishing attacks. The sound of metal beyblades crashing and bitbeasts growling at each other filled the air. Then the all familiar sound of a beyblade reaching a halt on the ground. The other 4 were still spinning.

Kenny didn't even need to look up to know whose beyblade had stopped spinning.

"Nooooooooooooooooo. It can't be." Cried Tyson as he fell to his knees. He was stunned. "No way! You guys ganged up on me!"

Ray, Mariah, Daichi and Max were all took a little by surprise too. They attacked each other equally and took a slight offence to his last comment.

Ray crossed his arms and readied himself for a defensive argument, his face serious. "Tyyyson. We didn't gang up on you. "

Kenny piped up and began a speech he knew had to be said. After all, he knew Tyson was at a disadvantage and expected this outcome. "There's no need to explain yourself Ray. I know this may be hard to accept Tyson but you've been out of the game for too long and you need to get some hard core training in annnnd quick."

"What do you know?! You've been in America for years. You don't know how often I train with Dragoon." Said Tyson angrily as he picked himself up off the dirt.

"You're right. I don't know. But what I do know is that Max trains with Draciel for several hours a week at the research facility. I know from my letters with Ray that he and White Tiger X are guardians of their village and in that role they are beyblading every single day for most of that day. I do know that Daichi is physically a lot stronger than he was and uses his beyblade in everyday life too. Unless you train or battle several hours a day like these guys... you ARE at a major disadvantage. Also your blade needs a tune up."

Ray, Mariah, Daichi and Max had nothing to say. The Chief was right and there was nothing they could really say to make Tyson feel better. They felt an overwhelming sense of pity for him; a feeling they never thought they would have for this stubborn as hell beyblader. Kenny was right in everything he said. Tyson had lost his edge. You could tell from his tad chubby appearance that his stamina is shot, his agility, strength all buried by years of snacking, gaming and manga reading. But they dare not say anything, Tysons' delicate ego had taken a bashing today and didn't need any further damage.

Tyson stood with his head down looking at Dragoon down by his feet in the dirt.

The team thought he was going to cry. Tyson never took defeat very well and to lose like this in front of everyone so quickly and easily was humiliating. Tyson had never been beaten so fast before.

Hilarys' heart broke for him and wanted so badly to come out with something positive to lift him up but struggled to piece together her words.

"Well...looks like I've got to get more practise in then don't I?" Tyson picked a warm and slightly dusty Dragoon up. Clicked him into his launcher, zipped the rip chord in and took his battle stance with a growling face.

"Lets' go again!" Tysons' eyes were alight with determination. "We won't be so easy to defeat this time will we Dragoon?!"

The whole gang breathed a deep sigh of relief. Over the course of their relationship, the guys had got used to pussy footing around Tyson when he lost; but now he was different. Perhaps Tyson had grown up after all. The guys and Mariah called their beyblades back to their hands and joined Tyson in readying their selves for round 2. "Here we go again." Thought Ray and Max as they side glanced at each other and shared a relieved look. Mariah and Daichi just wanted to trash them all and a new rivalry was blossoming.

Daichi - "You ready pink stuff?"

Mariah – "Your Strata Dragoon is finished once Galux has her way with him."

Kenny and Hilary watched on, eager to watch Tyson having his boundaries tested and the guys to really flex their beyblading muscles. The tournament was in 4 days time and Tyson needed all the practise he can get if he stood a chance of making it through the first round and keeping his reputation as an elite beyblader.

Hilary whispered low enough to be out of the busy bladers earshot. "So Chief do you think Tyson's got what it takes to go the distance in the tournament? I'm shocked at how poor his performance is. This isn't him at all. I'm worried."

Kenny – "To be honest with you Hilary, I doubt he does. I hate to say it but Ray and Max really are the top contenders here. I've spent a lot of time with Max, day in day out at work and he is ten times the beyblader he was. Ray is in top physical form and has kept razor sharp; training with Mariah and White Tiger X. Tyson is back to being the underdog. In comparison to the others, he had might as well be a rookie again. His only saving grace is his stubborn attitude and experience; his reluctance to fall to pieces after his defeat just now is a good sign. We've just got to hope he keeps it up."

"GO DRAGOON!" "GO DRACIEL!""GO DRIGER!" "GO GALUX" "GO STRATA DRAGOOOOON!"

The beyblades begin smashing each other once again. And again. And again.

Hours later...

Several bey-matches had started and finished leaving the beybladers tired and sweating as their energy started to wane.

Tyson was a huffing, puffing mess, his hair looking a tad out of place, his cap sideways, his eyes looking dull from exhaustion. He had forgotten how draining beyblading could be. The concentration needed was overwhelming and he was starting to lose composure. "Last time Dragoon!"

Max was hunching over as his legs starting to wobble. Draciel was in his expert defensive mode and keeping several slamming blades at bay was tough. Max loved every second of the challenge. "Stand strong Draciel, they can't defeat you now!"

Ray was sweating and his hair a little messed up. Driger growled before another attack to whichever blade got in his way. "Driger its time to finish this!"

Daichi was sweating and huffing but enjoying himself. Tyson and he hadn't battled for a long while and some fresh blood to kick around with was great fun for him and his golden dragon bitbeast. "Strata Dragoon teach em a lesson!"

Mariah was panting too but loving her new "victims" to toy with. "Galux, scratch attack now!"

A pink,blue,yellow, green and white aurora of bitbeasts rose into the air and growled and cried at each other in battle. The bright colours and power of the 5 beasts whirled in the air as they curled, twisted and mangled around each other as if they were dancing. The bitbeasts were enjoying the bey- time as much as their masters.

Hilary – "Look Chief. Those bitbeasts look incredible don't they? It's been sooo long since I see them all out and colliding like that."

Kenny – "Hehh impressive aren't they."

Dizzi – "Ahhhemmmm hello I am still here ya know."

"Yeah yeah and you are the most impressive of all." Gushed Kenny quickly to appease his sassy bitbeast, if he hadn't he would never have heard the end of it.

Hilary arose from her perch on the veranda next to Kenny and made her way over the bladers. She thought about how lovely it would be to have a bitbeast. She knew she would never make a beyblader, been there, tried that and flopped, she just wasn't built for it but still envied the guys for their special "pets". She stopped just behind Tyson, not so close to disturb him but close enough to see the unmistakable happiness on his face. Beyblading really was his life. Not just him though, Max, Ray, Mariah and Daichi all lived for this.

* * *

"Hellllloooo. There you are Tyson!" Cried a familiar voice from the entrance of the garden path in front of the dojo.

"Mr Dickenson?!" Exclaimed Tyson.

Seven heads turned towards their beloved Mr D.

Mr Dickenson strolled towards the bladers as briskly as his ageing legs could travel, with a walking stick in his right hand helping him. His now 70 year old body was rotund but nicely dressed in a suit perfect for the Chairman of the BBA. Despite his age he was still spritely with plenty of energy and charisma in the senior man yet. He was nowhere near ready to retire although he could have long ago.

"Oh kids' looks like you've been training hard." Said the adorable pensioner who insisted on addressing them as kids despite the fact they were young adults now.

Hilary curtsied. "Mr Dickenson it's lovely to see you again. I've missed you!"

Tyson rose his fists and smiled hard with a sweaty face."Yep were whipping me into shape alright."

Maxs' heart leapt as he see his old friend and avid supporter."Mr D. It's been so long!"

Mr Dickenson – "Max yes it has been a while! And Ray how long has it been now? At least a year and oh and you've brought Mariah. What a pleasant surprise. How are you doing young lady?"

Ray- "Looking good Mr D. I should come back to Japan more often. It has been too long." The neko-man smiled with delight at seeing the very man responsible for bringing him to the Bladebreakers at the very start of everything.

Mariah – "I'm doing very well thankyou" She bowed. "I'm giving the boys a bit of a shake up." Her voice turned sassy. "I'm competing in the tournament too!"

Kenny – "It's great to see you Sir. How have you been keeping?"

Mr Dickenson joined the circle of beybladers and gazed at them for a moment. "How they've grown" he thought to himself. Although they weren't his biological children he felt like they were in a roundabout way and glowed with pride every time he met them. When he first met Ray, he was a semi lazy blader and now... a skilled killer in the beydish. Max was this sweet charming boy next-door type and now a master at the art of defensive style beyblading and heading for a top career in Beyblade engineering. Kenny was a cute little geek petrified of everything, now he was a head of beyblading technology at a BBA research facility and still scared of everything. Tyson was the local underdog who never gave up and became the Beyblade World Champion...now he was...errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Tyson – "So what can we do for ya Mr D?"

Mr Dickenson – "Well my boy the question is...what can I do for you? How would you like to go out to dinner tonight? My treat." He beamed with joy at his invitation and tapped his stick once on the dirt floor.

Tyson erupted. "Really! Yes yes yes please!"

Ray – "That's really kind of you but what's the occasion?"

Daichi – "Free food...Hell yeah!"

Mr Dickenson – "Oh nothing special Ray. Do need an excuse to treat my favourite bladers?" He chuckled.

Grandpa Granger had heard the words free food and suddenly appeared on the porch.

"You're invited of course. I could do with some help keeping this bunch in check." Said Mr Dickenson to the older Granger man.

"You are a million dolla man Mr D. Thats mighty fly of ya."

Mr Dickenson sometimes had no idea what Tysons' rap mad grandfather was saying but interpreted his answer as a yes.

Kenny –"That's very kind of you Sir." He arose from his seated position and bowed at the bowler hat wearing BBA chairman.

Hilary, Mariah and Tyson followed suit and bowed too.

Mariah –"Thank you very much Mr Dickenson."

Tyson - "Wahooooooo I'm starving! When? Where?!"

Max – "Like old times Mr Dickenson. You always treated us to breakfasts and lunch when we were touring. I'm looking forward to it already."

Mr Dickenson beamed with delight. "Well that settles it kids. Dinner at the Golden Bridge Restaurant in Shinjuku at 6pm tonight."

Kenny exclaimed with a sweat drop forming. "That's in a couple of hours."

Hilary immediately began panicking and melting as her mind ran through what she might have in her wardrobe."What am I going to wear?!"

Tyson could only think of his tummy "Foooooooood I'm starving and how long it has it been since we actually went out to dinner". Max and Ray scooped up their weathered beyblades, looked at each other and said in unison. "Just like old times" and laughed out loud.

Mr Dickenson - "Well then I'll leave you to scrub up and get ready. It's going to be another memorable evening." And with those words he turned on his heels and made his way to the chauffer driven Mercedes awaiting him at the Granger dojo entrance.

Its 5:30pm and the pristine white limousine courteously of a certain Stanley Dickenson pulls up outside the Granger residence. Its intended passengers were less than ready.

* * *

"Tyson are you ready yet!" Hilary huffed. "Everyone is waiting for you!"

"What are you picking on me for? Max is still dousing himself in cologne and Daichi can't find his left shoe." Argued Tyson.

"Found it!" squealed Daichi as he thrust on his newly recovered footwear.

Ray and Mariah stood by the door with their shoes on. They opted to stay in the Chinese attire as technically it was "smart dress" although Hilary argued it wasn't. Daichi said he wasn't getting dressed up either if Ray and Mariah wasn't and was using them as an excuse not to make an effort. Max and Tyson opted to wear a nice shirt and a tie. Tyson a yellow polo shirt and red tie, the latter of which he would remove later before getting in the limousine. Max wore a lime green short sleeved shirt and dark green tie. Kenny dressed smart anyway in everyday life and his usual attire would do for an evening dinner so no change necessary. Hilary went the whole hog, a black backless dress which clung to her slim frame; she was a slight girl without much cleavage which left her looking very streamline in this get up. She wore flawless makeup, light pink lipstick and her hair dangled with flicked out locks of hair covering her neck and higher back.

"Nearly ready!" Yelled Max from the bathroom coveted by a smoke of male perfume.

Daichi ranted. "COME ONNNNN I'M HUNGRY!"

Tyson emerged from the hallway leading from his bedroom in a hurry. Rushing past anyone in his way until a certain girl caught his eye. Hilary.

"Wowwwwwwwwww. Shes looking pretty alright. That dress..." Tyson caught himself gawping at her and immediately told himself to stop. Hilary noticed his 5 second long stare, chuckled inside herself and enjoyed the sudden appreciation for how she looked. It wasn't often she could stop him dead in his tracks and in this outfit she knew his eyes would pop out. She grinned from ear to ear, satisfied knowing she had his attention.

"Awwww Hilary you look nice." Said Max. He was always a charmer and had learnt to compliment women wherever it was due.

"Yeah Hil, Love the dress." Noted Mariah who was second thinking her get up and regretted not getting a dress to wear herself. She felt a flicker of jealousy of the limelight Hilary was getting.

Kenny whined. "Guys the limo is here. We will meet you inside it Tyson and pleeeeaasse... hurry up."

Minutes had passed as Ray, Mariah, Kenny, Max, Hilary, Daichi and the poor disgruntled driver waited until a Grandpa Granger swung open the door and threw his grandson in. Tyson was half way though tying up a remaining shoelace when the old geezer had enough of "halting up the crew." Tyson fell face first onto the black glittery carpet of the limousine then cradled his face whilst fighting to put his seat belt on. At last they were on their way and before long pulled up outside of the restaurant. It had a grand gold and black frontage, light grey steps leading up to a wide glass double door opening and golden lettering lined the front of the building. "The Golden Gate." Was a magnificent venue clearly meant for the higher class.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"Follow me to your seats Ladies and Gentlemen." Said the mature, male waiter who would not be having an easy shift tonight with this bunch of guests.

The gang were led past the communal area dotted with tables for two to a classy private area of The Golden Bridge restaurant. An area reserved for business meetings or family functions. The carpet was a dark red and a long deep mahogany table starred in the centre of the room. Above it hung a glassy chandelier and all sides of the room hung various large paintings of Mount Fuji and water colours of Japanese landscapes. There was a small table on one side with additional cutlery in a tray and a large flower pot with many stems of perfect white orchids.

"Please take your seats; I will be along shortly to take your orders." Said the waiter who was around 50 years old, short black hair, neat moustache, slim, of average height and perfectly dressed for his butler/waiter role.

Tyson appointed himself head of the table of course. Hilary and Daichi sat opposite each other with Tyson at the end of their table. Then the next 2 seats down were Kenny opposite Mr Dickenson, The next 2 were Mariah opposite Grandpa Granger. Then next to Mariah was Ray who sat opposite Max... and at the end was an empty chair.

 **Seating Plan**

Tyson

Max Daichi

Kenny Mr Dickenson

Mariah Grandpa Granger

Ray Hilary

Empty seat

* * *

"Ooooo this is niiiiice." Said Mariah as she marvelled at the glitz of the room.

"So glamorous." Said Hilary glancing around with wonder.

Daichi grumbled. "Where's the food. I'm starving. All that training has worked me up an appetite."

Max sighed and appeared tired. "Yeah me too. Training really does take it outta ya."

Kenny glanced around the high class room. His glasses reflected the shimmering table wear."I can't remember the last time I ate somewhere so posh."

The room really was splendid and would have cost Mr Dickenson a pretty penny to have hired it let alone the food cost on top. The busied waiter came back in, took drinks orders (When Daichi and Tyson made up their minds as to what they wanted) and went away again with swift grace and professionalism.

Within moments he and a young waitress with black hair tied back into a pony tail brought the group their ordered drinks. Once all the drinks were placed in front of the people who ordered them he began with a posh accent. "Are we ready to order yet?"

Mr Dickenson gestured frantically with his hands in a "come here" motion to the waiter. The butler like gentleman did as requested and lowered himself for Mr.D to whisper in his ear. "We are waiting for one more."

Mr Dickenson began sweating that at least one of his "kids" would have noticed or heard but seemingly they didn't. Tyson was classically too busy impersonating the waiter behind his back, the others holding in muffled sniggers laughing at him and a choice few shaking their heads at his immaturity. The latter being Kenny and Hilary. Grandpa Granger roared in laughter, he was most proud of his "Little Dudes impressions". They were usually so spot on even down to the accent and mannerisms of the person he was mocking. Grandpa thought he was talented even if nobody else did.

After 29 minutes of jeering at Tysons' posh waiter impressions, holding his finger under his nose to replicate a moustache, analysing the different shapes of cutlery, argued about what each spoon was intended for and played around with the napkins; the group was getting a little impatient.

Max rarely grumbled but he was so hungry after beyblading all day he couldn't hold it in and whined. "What is taking them so long?!"

Kenny had a quick glance down the corridor."Yeah Mr D. It's not busy in the other areas of the restaurant. It's a Thursday evening and not rushed by any means."

Mr Dickenson - "Just hold tight kids. Be patient." A large sweat drop was forming on his forehead. He thought. "Hmmmmm what's taking HIM so long... he must have got held up."

Mr Granger made an attempt to rescue Mr Dickensons' panicking form and aimed to direct their attention onto something else.-"I'm so hungry. I already know what I'm having. What's everyone else having?"

Hilary - "Me too."

Having had the time to read and re-read the menu; everyone on the table knew what they wanted a millennia ago.

Mr Dickenson thought. "If HE doesn't get here soon I'm going to be linched."

Daichis eyes were becoming furrowed."What are we waiting for?!"

"Yeah what's the hold up? I saw your little waving fit at the waiter." Said Ray with a dubious grin. Nothing gets past the eagle eyed White Tiger.

Kenny also noticed but chose now to out Mr Dickensons' earlier actions -"What have you got up your sleeve Sir?"

Mr Dickenson - "Just hold on kids. It'll be worth it." More sweat drops were starting to form as he felt all 16 hungry eyeballs on him.

Tysons' voice was getting desperate. "Yeah come onnnnnnn. We're emaciated here."

Daichi clenched his cutlery and his teeth. He lifted his arm towards the BBA Chairman, with a dinner knife enclosed. "What are you up to old mannn?"

The waiter forces the swinging doors open, pops his head through the gap and announces to the room. "Oh Mr Dickenson... Mr Hiwatari has just arrived."

* * *

Mr Dickenson made a deep breath of relief. There was no way he could keep the rest of them at bay any longer. After all the cost, arranging and fear of being stabbed by various shaped dining cutlery, his plan had come together and a big surprise was about to walk right on in.

The room suddenly became animated with jaws dropping, gasps and wide eyes flapped wildly. All voice tones were hurried and dripping with disbelief. Their hearts pumping fast with anticipation.

"Whatttttt did I just hear right?! Exclaimed Tyson with his heart pumping madly.

Max was in disbelief."Yeah did I just hear right?!"

"Is Kai here? Like HERE? Right now?!" Questioned Kenny half leaning over the table at the older gentleman.

Ray - "He's really here as in coming in here to have dinner with us?"

Hilary - "Whattt he's here?!" "Oh my god!" "10 years and he's here... we're going to see him finally!"

Mr Dickenson clears his voice. He wanted to surprise his beloved Bladebreakers and he chuckled to himself for doing such a good job at giving them that surprise. "Yes boys and girls, Kai is joining us this evening. That's why I had to get the waiter to hold off ordering the food because I knew he was coming and must be running late."

Max, Ray, Daichi, Hilary and Kenny all started to feel varying levels of sweaty. Was it nerves, excitement or a bit of both. They didn't know until now just how much they'd missed him. Mariah wasn't fussed as he wasn't anything to do with her team although was intrigued to see how much he had changed physically.

Tysons' reaction was a little different and went into a ranting fit. Was it his way of dealing with the nerves? or had Kai got under his skin like nobody else ever could before he had even entered the room?

Tyson started with a rough and angered tone."We've been waiting for HIM this whole time. I'm sure he can afford a watch as the CEO of a big company like _Hiwatari Enterprises_."

The ex-beyblade champ had his back to the entrance of the room and couldn't see the figure appearing from behind him.

"Why don't we roll out a red carpet for him? He's such a jerk. Making us wait for dinner...much like he's made us wait 10 years to see him. He's so selfish. "

Tyson was so busy ranting with his eyes closed and gesturing that he failed to see the 8 others in the room staring with jaws agape as the figure now stopped a few feet behind him. The whole room except Tyson was speechless. Even Mr Dickenson was taken aback by seeing his late guest, whom he too had not seen for the last 10 years either.

The tall figure wearing a perfectly fitted black suit jacket with the front button open, white shirt tucked into a slim firm waist, matt grey tie, perfectly fitting black trousers and smart black shoes stood with his arms tightly crossed glaring into Tysons' back. His thin lips were side smirking and his eyes darkly glaring in the shadow of the hallway. His grey bangs perfectly in place, cut neatly and the dark blue hair a tad shorter than earlier years. A silver watch tucked just under the cuff of the jacket only visible when the arms were bent to ride the sleeves up. The jacket was so well fitted you could see muscle peek though when he flexed them. His well formed thighs and biceps especially fought against the fabric of the suit when in the right position. He waited; absorbing everything the bluenette had to say.

"We are all sat here hungry and he just takes his sweet time rocking up late and I bet we won't even get an apology. What a jerk."

Tyson had cottoned on that the others were staring behind him many seconds too late. "Eeeepppp. He's behind me isn't he?" he whimpered to himself and gulped hard. Tyson whipped round so fast the chair he sat on flew onto its side and there before him. Stood...

...Kai.

Tyson was speechless for the first time this evening. He froze gazing at his teams' former captain. His jaw wide.

"What a jerk." quipped Kai in the same tone Tyson had used, impersonating him. With a thick smirk he unwrapped his arms, then placed his hands into his pockets and strode away from Tysons' petrified form to the empty chair on the opposite side of the table. He seemed to float and effortlessly take his seat next to Ray and Hilary on either side of him.

Daichi picked Tysons' chair up and guided his friends' stunned self into a half fallen seated position. His bum slapped the seat as he landed.

Kai hooked his elbows on the table, interlocked his fingers as if in a board room and gazed around at his dinner guests. Wondering "Why are they were so quiet?"

Hilary was blushing, she felt guilty and even wrong for blushing but she could do nothing to stop it. She thought he was cute when she first saw him all those years ago, despite his ehemmm attitude but now he was smoking hot.

Kais' face was a little longer, his jaw bone was more defined, his eyes smouldered and has the sexiest V shaped back. Kai was a 17 year old slightly punky pretty boy given the outfits he used to wear; to this model like young man with the most unique amethyst eye colour. Kai sported a black stud pierced through his left ear lobe and his trademark blue shark fin face paint was absent. Kai had changed alright, physically he was outstandingly attractive and looked every inch an adult in the corporate world.

Grandpa Granger arose from his seat. He thought it rude that nobody had actually spoken to Kai yet.

"Wow K-man! Looking good!" He quipped extending a thumbs up.

Kais' gaze turned to the older Granger. "Hnnn I have a good tailor."

"Facepalm. He means you dummy." Thought Daichi careful to keep those words in his head.

The initial shock had passed and the guys at least shut their mouths and started firing questions, all except for a cherry-faced Tyson who was still in a high degree of embarrassment.

"So Kai. What have you been up to?"Asked a slightly nervous Ray. Eager to get the answers he and everyone else on the table have been wanting for the last decade.

"Running a company." Kai could not have given a less satisfying answer. They knew that already and so did everyone else in the world that picked up a Forbes or Japan Times Magazine.

Max chirped. "It's so good to see you Kai. It's been too long!" He nervously laughed. Kais' stoic presence was intimidating.

The former Blitkreig Boy gave no reply. He didn't do mushy...ever.

Hilary warmly exclaimed. "Oh Kai we've got so many questions for you. We did invite you to all of our birthday and Christmas get togethers' but I guess you have a lot on your plate as a C.O.E or whatever it is you do. As we're on the subject what DO YOU do?" The feisty curious brunette girl was straight in there. The boys may want to flim-flam around Kai but she wasn't having any of it. She wanted answers and now.

Kai half turned his head towards her and his reddish-purplish eyes met her brown ones.

The grey-haired man thought it rude not to give her any answer at all, so he strung together the vaguest answer he could and dryly replied. "Well I'm the owner and the Chief Executive of Operations at my familys' company. I manage over 8,000 people a day, so... sorry I couldn't make time for cake and sandwiches."

The group couldn't work out if that was an apology or sarcasm. Kais' sense of humour was so dry they really struggled to differentiate between the two.

Tyson shook himself out of his embarrassed shocked stupor and toothily grinned at his former adversary. "So let me get this straight...You resisted and bitched about the role of Team Captain to 4 of us and now you manage 8,000 people. That's crazy dude. I just hope you are a better boss than you were team captain."

The table inhabitants' gaze ping ponged between Kai and then Tyson, then Kai again waiting for a reaction.

There was not an ounce of shame in Tysons' face as he cheekily smiled at his opponent at the other end of the table. Instead of getting peeved, Kai seemed to enjoy the verbal jab and filthily smirked back at the cap wearer.

Before Kai could give a smart reply, his phone deep in his pocket vibrated loudly as the corner of it connected with the base of his seat. He swiftly put his left hand in his pocket, pressed a button to silence it then continued like nothing has happened.

Kai piped up and lowered his hands to a resting position on the tables' surface. "I never wanted to be a baby sitter. In my company I work with actual professionals."His handsome pale features smirked at his back-jab at the smug man-child directly sat opposite.

Kais' phone began vibrating again. All eyes pointed to him and watched as he looked a little cross as he silenced it again.

The slick waiter then appeared behind Kai and addressed the table in an eloquent voice. "Are we ready to order your meals yet?"

The poor man then received a barrage of different starters, multiple meals and sides...and that was just Tysons' order. He then worked his way around the table. Daichi fired a mega list of what he wanted which was flowing faster than the overworked waiter could etch onto his note pad. Max, Ray, Mariah and Grandpa Granger ordered quite a bit to eat too. The classier more restrained diners; Mr Dickenson, Kenny, Kai and Hilary spoke well, politely and didn't go overboard with only one meal and one side. Even Mariahs' order was a bit all over the place with various fish dishes and needed to be reminded dessert is ordered after the dinner is eaten.

The waiters knees were starting to tremble and his wrist ached chronically from the barrage of orders. "Ok so the orders for tonight are...

Mr Granger Junior. A grand lobster with vegetables, Surf and turf steak with cod and potatoes, the classic burger with chicken royale and onion rings, 2 sides of home cut fries and potato wedges with a herb dip. "

Tyson looked extremely proud of his order. "What can I say I'm still a growing boy hahahahahah." Kai, Ray and Hilary looked at him with disgust.

"Mr Sumeragi. A grand lobster with vegetables, Surf and turf steak with cod and potatoes, the classic burger with chicken royale and onion rings, 3 sides of home cut fries and potato wedges with a herb dip. "

Daichi was equally pleased with his order in that he had 1 extra side of home cut fries over Tysons' order.

"Miss Tachibana. The lobster salad and halloumi fries.

Mr Dickenson. The grand lobster and salad.

Mr Manabu. Cod fillet with potatoes and a side of wedges.

Mr Granger Senior. The surf and turf with onion rings and a classic salad.

Miss Wong. Cod fillet and lobster combo with an anchovie side and potato wedges.

Mr Tate. The grand lobster with steak, curly fries, potato wedges and onion rings.

Mr Kon. The grand lobster with cod fillet, halloumi fries and classic salad.

Mr Hiwatari. Salmon fillet with potatoes."

He dreaded asking this and he thought back to how he should have pursued his career as an accountant instead. He took a deep breath, counted to three in his head and asked the dreaded question. "Would you like anything else?" He left it 2 seconds and when he didn't get an immediate reply he moved himself out of that room as fast as he could. He was now going to hit the chef with a truck load of work and frazzle his brain too.

Now orders had been made. It was back to business for the bladers.

Mariah - "It's been such a long time since I last see you Kai. Do you still beyblade?" Eager to find out if she had one more to add to her Must-Defeat list.

Before he had a chance to either ignore her or give a blunt answer, Kais' phone began vibrating...again for the 3rd time that evening.

Tyson - "Dude do you need to get that?" He felt a little peeved that someone was trying to take Kais' attention when they had waited 10 years to get this one meal with him.

Max- "Yeah there's a spot outside that swinging door there if you want some privacy." The blonde then pointed at a side corridor hidden by thin swinging wooden doors. It was assumed to be the corridor for waiters and waitresses to dart in and out of the kitchen to diners quickly.

"Yeahhhh, I'd better get this." And with that the young CEO arose from his seat effortlessly and strode over to the door Max pointed to. His open suit jacket moved with the breeze as he walked. He withdrew his phone from his pocket, pressed the "Accept call" button and put it to his left ear as he disappeared behind the doors. The gang couldn't help but remain silent to hear a slither of what Kais' CEO life was like. Even Mr Dickenson and Grandpa Granger were too curious to disturb the quiet in order to eavesdrop.

Kai in a disgruntled and authoritative voice. "This had better be life and death."

Seconds pass and they could just about make out a male voice down the other end of the phone but not distinguish what he was saying.

"Well then it's not life and death then is it? Don't disturb me again." With that Kai had pressed the "End Call" button, he gave out an irritated huff and remained there for a few seconds as he ran his hands through his perfect clean hair.

The table of 9 looked around at each other a little shifty. They had never heard Kai speak in that tone before and who ever had called him would probably be in trouble.

Mr Dickenson whispered in the quietest voice he could. "Kai's probably been up very early today kids." He was trying to excuse Kais' stress for tiredness and began to grow concerned that he hadn't emerged from the corridor yet.

Hilary quietly replied. "Yeah managing a big company must be prettttty exhausting."

Kai re-entered the room as if nothing had happened. If he was stressed out...he was hiding it very well. The gang watched as he took his seat again and retook his locked fingers board room pose.

Tyson had to ask. He was the only one brazen to ask."Everything ok?"

Kai replied with a classically blunt, "Yeah, all under control" and lightly smiled. He was so good at covering up how he really felt; his smile and tone were so convincing. Most of the group felt at ease again and ready to ask more questions. Ray was a little sceptical of Kais' emotional cover up and told himself not to fuss over it.

Anyhow they felt Kai wouldn't be in the mood to talk about work anymore so they moved onto the next topic.

Tyson -"So ummmmmm were getting together tomorrow for training for the Charity tournament. You joining us or what?"

Kais' glance veered off to the side -"No I'm not competing."

Kenny - "Whatttt you're kidding. Why not?!"

Kai -"I just...cant." He stared into his glass of water with an etch of melancholy.

Mariah took note to keep quiet and stay out of this. At the same time a little relieved that he would not be an opponent to her later on.

Tyson -"Why not?!"

Ray scolded- "Yeah why not? I'm surprised at you. You love Beyblading as much as we do, surely you can take a single day off?"

Max – "Easy guys I'm sure Kai has his reasons."

Daichi – "He's just chicken and scared of facing me in the bey-dish."

Kai shot the red head a dark and long glare.

Daichi - "Yeah you can glare at me all you like Kai. It's the truth isn't it haha"

Hilary – "Iiiiiiihhhhh Daichi don't be so rude!"

Everyone on the table wanted to stuff several napkins straight down Daichis' throat. They had just got Kai back even for just the evening and Monkey Boy was on the cusp of upsetting him. They shot glares of their own at Daichi and Hilary gave him a harsh kick under the table which connected nicely with his right knee. Daichi began squirming with pain and let out a muffled "Ouchhhhhhhhhh."

Mr Dickenson sensed a little tension rising in the room and seeked to scupper it. The BBA chairman knew exactly what the corporate world is like and he just how demanding a management position can be.

Mr Dickenson - "Yes like Max said, I'm sure Kai has his reasons although it will be a great shame you not attending. I know a few tens of thousands of fans that will be disappointed." He lightly teased.

Hilary thought – "Teehee yeah especially now that you're a hottie."

Kai didn't seem to react and seemed a little bothered by something.

Kenny – "I won't be the same without you Kai. But I sort of get it. I'm the team leader of the Technology department now at the California BBA research facility and it can be quite a task managing people all day. I only manage a team of 15 and that's hard enough."

Max – "Don't be so tough on yourself Chief. You do a fantastic job!"

Kai picked up a glass of water for a sip then started asking questions of his own. "So Max what do you do now? I heard you moved back to America."

Kai was far more comfortable talking about what they were doing with their lives than talking about his own. He was private that way.

Max - "Well thanks for asking Kai. Yeah I moved back to America shortly after we all finished High School together. My Mom saw a position had come up as a lab technician trainee and applied for me. Before I knew it my bags were packed and I was back Home."

Kenny - "2 months later Max got me a job as a technology assistant. Me and Max live in the same block of apartments in California."

Tyson couldn't help but wish he had got a job at the research centre too and sunnied himself up in California at the side of a pool with Max and Kenny. At least he had Daichi; despite how much they argued.

Hilary beamed- "I went to adult college after High School learning Fashion and Design. I finished the course a month ago and will start looking for work placements in the fashion industry soon. I just looooovvve designing outfits."

Kai tried to look as interested as he could. Not so much that he cared about what they had done with their lives but owed it to his friends to care enough to ask and listen to their answers.

Ray piped up. "I live back at White Tiger Village. White Tiger X are the guardians of the village now. There's been some trouble with neighbouring clans and our job is to protect our land and villagers...kinda like a border patrol. It's a lotta responsibility but I love it. I've got a real sense of purpose ya know."

Mariah - "That's why Lee, Gary and Kevin have stayed back. Ray and I are going to take the tournament then fly on home with the trophy before they can even miss us." She and Ray exchanged cat like smiles and felt a small rush of excitement for the upcoming tournament.

Daichi didn't feel like telling anyone what he had done with his life, he had nothing interesting to tell...therefore said nothing on the subject and only thought of his soon to be mouth watering meal.

Tyson too kept his mouth shut about his advances in life or lack of. "What have I done with my life?" he thought and a wave of embarrassment took over. He hoped to the great Bitbeasts of Heaven that Kai would not ask him what he had done with himself for the last 10 years.

Kai - "Tyson...you're pretty quiet. What have you done after all this time?"

Tyson melted in his seat, crossed his arm and retorted. "Nothing that concerns YOU Kai."

Kai - "Fine. It's not like I care anyway." Kai wasn't bothered and was quite happy to move on. Although a little curious he didn't care enough to persist on finding out.

Mr Dickenson wiped a small tear away from under each side of his glasses with a handkerchief- "I have to say how I've missed seeing you kids all together. Brings a tear to my eyes."

Hilary - "Oh you're so mushy Mr D. We've missed you too!"

*Clunk clunk* went the doors behind Tyson and food smells ignited the room. In entered the waiter from earlier and a team of 6 waiters and waitresses behind him; each carrying multiple plates to rival that of a juggler.

Waiter- "Your dinner is served" a giant spread of meals was produced and carefully laid in front of each guest. Everyone on the table took no time tucking into their perfectly cooked culinary masterpieces.

"So Kai..." Tyson scoffed..."You got a girlfriend?"

Everyone stopped chewing instantly. Almost flabbergasted that Tyson came out with that question in such a flippant blahzay way. All forks were at a standstill and the diners loitered intently for Kais' answer.

Kai didn't even look up at the bluenette. He continued gently sawing away at his salmon fillet and bluntly retorted. "That's' none of your business Tyson."

Tyson should have known that was the answer he'd get. If somebody else had asked Kai in a different way or another setting they may have got a more informed reply.

Everyone on the table had the same thought bubble. "Same old Kai."

Tyson huffed a sigh and carried on shovelling in his food.

"So what's with the suit?" Tysons' questions were free flowing now despite Kais' girlfriend question shake off. They were not running out anytime soon whether his mouth was too full to say them or not.

Kai didn't feel it necessary to answer such a ridiculous question and ignored him.

Tyson scoffed - "Still master of the silent treatment then."

Kai peered at Tyson through his hair and smirked whilst chewing.

Tyson chortled whilst half chewing food. "You ain't changed a bit. We've missed you Kai."

Kai continued eating like he hadn't heard a single thing Tyson just said.

The rest of the table had run out of questions to ask the CEO and struggled to piece together a question he may actually answer. They loved Kai for all the things they had been through and he had their utmost respect as a beyblader but boy was he hard work socially. He was so guarded all the time, only speaking in detail about beyblade related stuff, advice or insults. When it came down to it they knew very little about him in comparison to the other members of their team. Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny, Daichi and Hilary knew so much about each other. Their birthdays, what family they had in their lives, what pets they had at home, favourite colour, favourite foods, what foods they disliked, favourite type of music, favourite movie, celebrity crushes, what things they were allergic to, what injuries they had as kids ect.

As a beyblader they knew everything about Kai in that he was very powerful, an expert strategist and very closely bonded to Dranzer with perfect execution. They knew which blade pieces he used and knew his beyblade stats as well as they knew their own...but as a person; they knew so little about him.

They knew Kai drank coffee and often opted for salmon dinners from the times they spent dining together. They knew Kai wasn't a big eater and was very conscious of what he ate... rarely did they see him eat junk food. They knew he liked old legends and read fantasy genre books like Game of Thrones as they saw him read one whilst waiting in an airport lounge. They knew he liked purple and black...no light colours. And above all else he adored Dranzer unlike anything else on this planet.

But that was it...what they knew about Kai they could write on one side of a post-it note. He was so private and they longed to know so much more about him.

* * *

The table was a chorus of loud chewing, scraping cutlery against porcelain and "Ahh this is amazing food!" Soon after followed by "'I'm stuffed!" and "What's on the dessert menu?"

Kais' taught tall toned frame arose from his seat and began to leave the table after putting his cutlery neatly beside his empty plate.

Tyson exclaimed in a semi-panic- "WHaaaa you leaving?!"

Kai locked eyes with Dragoons' master- "Hnnn and skip dessert? No." He smirked and continued walking away from his seat towards the corridor he had used earlier. All eyes are on the dual haired man as he disappeared behind the thin swinging doors like earlier that evening.

Again, the remaining diners made a silent pact to each other to keep quiet to overhear anything in relation to Kais' life; a life that he kept secret so well.

Then to all of their astonishment they hear Kais' voice but he was speaking in a different language. They couldn't make out what he was saying and they stared around at each other hoping one would know what Kai was speaking.

Kenny pushed his glasses up to his eyes. "Kai's speaking Arabic." He whispered as quietly as he could muster so that Kai wouldn't over hear them talking about him.

Arabic! They had no idea he could speak Arabic.

Max spoke in surprise. "Why would Kai be speaking Arabic Chief?"

Kenny - "The only thing I can think of is that in the business world it shows respect and acceptance if you speak a bit of each countries language. The Middle East is a powerhouse of business nowadays with their oil reserves propelling their success. So it's not really surprising Kai has taken it upon himself to learn a bit to ease communication issues when doing business."

Mr Dickenson cradled his very full stomach. "Yes you're right Kenny. Kai has had to adapt himself to make it in the corporate rat race and by the looks of it he's doing very well for himself."

Tyson felt an all familiar wave of embarrassment again. "If Kai can do so well, why can't I? I struggle with motivation and yet Kai has really excelled." He began to go inside himself until...

The waiter, who was counting down the hours to the end of his shift, entered the room. "Sirs and madams are we having any dessert?"

Tyson almost shouted."Hell yes we arrrreeeee!"There was no time to mope about his future now. More pressing matters like which icecream should he choose took precedent.

There was no more use trying to hear what Kai was saying so the table abandoned their eavesdropping in favour of dessert picking. A flurry of waitresses entered the room, cleared the plates, took away used cutlery and handed out dessert menus.

Hilary scolded Tyson. "I'm surprised you still have room for dessert."

Tyson grinned with the widest mouth ever and a protruding belly – "I alllllways have room for dessert."

Kenny – "Well don't make yourself sick Tyson. You've got hard core training tomorrow don't forget."

Ray – "Tyson knows his limits... dontcha Tyson?."

Tyson held the dessert menu closely to his face "Nowwww how many should I have?!"

Daichi – "I'm gunna have 3 desserts."

Daichi and Tysons' rivalry had not simmered down with age and they were not stopping today.

Tyson – "Im goina have 4 then!"

Daichi – "I'm gunna have 5 then!"

Mariah – "It's like they are still children. We've got kids back at the village who act more mature." she quipped as she turned to Ray.

Ray had his arms crossed with an amused face. "Yeahhhh you'd have thought they would have grown out of it by now. It's amusing at first and they can be really funny but only for so long.

Kenny – "Yeah until ones crosses a line and they fall out. That's when it gets messy."

Kai re-entered the room with his eyes closed, adjusted his long perfect tie and walked back to the table with grace and a maturity you'd expect of someone of their age. He took his seat and began scanning the dessert menu placed there for him.

The tired and mentally battered waiter for the final time tonight began taking dessert orders. After minutes of back and forthing from Daichi and Tyson who wanted "just one more thing" to outdo the other, he finally got round to everyone else. He began reciting their orders to ensure he got everything correct; his facial hair as frazzled as his brain was.

"Mr Granger Junior. The rocky road sundae, the apple pie, lemon cheesecake and the triple chocolate surprise.

Mr Sumeragi. The rocky road sundae, the apple pie, lemon cheesecake and the triple chocolate surprise and the cherry garcia sundae.

Miss Tachibana. Cherry Garcia.

Mr Dickenson. Tall white coffee with 2 sugars.

Mr Manabu. Vanilla Sundae with strawberry sauce.

Mr Granger Senior. Green tea matcha cake.

Miss Wong. Strawberry and chocolate icecream.

Mr Tate. The oreo sundae with toffee sauce.

Mr Kon. Banana Milkshake with marshmallows.

Mr Hiwatari. Dark chocolate mousse with cream."

The waiter scuttled out of the room once again leaving the bladers, Hilary and the older gents to reignite discussion.

Tyson was itching like mad to ask Kai what he said on the phone but knew he would get nowhere. Hilary was so hoping to get the low-down on Kais' relationship status but knew better not to pry any more. Max and Ray were still equally bummed out that Kai wouldn't be competing in the tournament and Kenny was a little saddened that he would never be able to tweek or work on upgrading Dranzer again.

Ray – "So who else is competing in the tournament? Anyone we know?" He hoped by asking this question in front of Kai that he may feel a little more compelled to fight. Tyson was the man to beat but he wanted payback on Kai for his defeat at the 3rd World Championships.

Mr Dickenson – "We'll The Blitzkrieg Boys are a no go. The Majestics are busy, Team Psychic are away travelling. We have half of White Tiger X as you can see and the last I heard Emily from the PPB Allstarz may be coming over. "

Daichi -"Whaaaaaaa why so many no-showing?"

Mr Dickenson – "Adult lives Daichi. They have adult lives to live. Jobs and family commitments I'm afraid. It's sad but it's what happens when you grow up."

Max – "Oh yeah my Mom mentioned she and Emily will be coming over to watch the match. I bet Emily enters at the last minute though."

Mr Dickenson said with a stern face– "Well if she does she's got until midnight tonight to register."

Max – "I'll be sure to tell her." he winked with a thumbs up.

The desserts were on the table in no time and the group had scoffed them down leaving quite a mess surrounding 2 diners in particular. Tysons' and Daichis' bellys were so rotund hey had to undo their belts and zippers. They had various coloured sauces oddly dripped on their shirts. Even Grandpa Granger was slightly appalled at his grandson. "Ha at least they've enjoyed themselves" he thought.

The evening was wrapping up and coming to an end which filled Tyson, Max, Ray, Hilary and Kenny with a pit of sadness. It had been so nice seeing everyone together with Kai, like the good old days and soon it was time to say goodbye. Mr Dickenson paid the extremely hefty food bill with a whimper as he handed over his bank card; and with that everyone arose from their seats and headed for the front of the restaurant. The waiter, foreman and waitresses respectfully bowed at them as they left and silently wished never to serve them again.

* * *

It was a warm summer night and no need for coats. Mr Dickenson had called for the Limousine to take the Grangers, Hilary, Daichi, Kenny, Ray, Mariah and Max back to The Granger dojo. Kai had called for his car too. Mr Dickensons' ride arrived first. The white Audi pulled up out front just past the steps of the restaurant. He turned to his "kids", passed a wide eyed gaze over each one of them and tremor-ed for a second. How proud he was of all of them. How much they had grown and become wonderful young adults. Before heading to the car he looked full on at Kai, gripped his walking stick tightly and gave him a wide warm smile. "Don't be a stranger Kai. You hear me."

A chorus of "See ya tomorrow Mr D!" emanated from his younger guests and a friendly man-wave from Grandpa Granger.

Kai – "Hnnn" He closed his eyes, side smiled and nodded lightly once before opening his eyes again to watch the BBA chairman disappear into his car under a dusky sky. Seconds passed and Mr Dickenson was driven away.

The limousine turned up next. The group of youngsters and Mr Granger had hoped to see what car Kai would get into but he would be waving them off instead.

Daichi -"See ya Kai." The red head was a man of very few words and headed straight to the limousine where the driver was waiting holding the door open. There were no touching goodbyes from him.

Grandpa Granger stood square in front of Kai and put a firm right hand on Kais' right shoulder and gazed into his blank amethyst eyes. He didn't understand why the old man was doing this.

"Mr D is right. Don't you be a stranger! My crib is yours whenever you wanna crash or take a load off. AND DONT YOU DARE LEAVE IT SO LONG AGAIN HOMMIE!" The group including a confused Kai were taken aback at how emotional Grandpa Granger was right now. He really liked Kai and respected him hugely for his fair ethics and beyblading honour. Tears were starting to swell in his eyes and to disguise them he marched away as quickly as his legs could, back to the privacy of the limo.

Mariah – "It was good to see ya Kai, shame you won't be at the tournament." Mariah skipped off after Grandpa Granger.

The boys were still trying to string together a goodbye for Kai without having a go at him or use the same line... "Don't be a stranger."

Hilary wanted so desperately to hug Kai goodbye. She was a social queen bee and hugged everyone goodbye. Should she attempt it? No... she cursed the thought. Kai doesn't do hugs. So she gathered the courage to get up close in front of him a little more into his personal space than he was comfortable with and gave him a small piece of her mind. Kai stared blankly into her eyes with his arms crossed with perfect posture as her hands began turning into tight fists.

"Kai I have something to say to you. We have all missed you these passed years. Whether you like it or not you are part of G-Revolution and you are practically family to us. It really wouldn't hurt if you allowed us to see you a little more often. I get that you're busy as a C.O.E and you are suuuper important to your employees but you need a life too."

Kai interrupted her before she could verbally assault him anymore. "Yeahhhhh yeahhhhh. Your limos waiting." Kai had thought of walking away from her rant but A) he was cornered by the other guys, B) his ride would be here any second to save him and C) a part of him felt indebted to take it; given it had been 10 years.

He had rattled her cage and her fists were primed and ready.

Hilary – "Fine Kai be like that. If only you knew how much we missed you. " Her voice softened towards the end and shot Kai a hurt look before stropping off towards the limousine. Kai felt a small tiny stab in his chest. He hated making women upset. Past girlfriends and terrified female interns were reduced to tears from Kai being...Kai.

"Hilary... Take care of yourself." Was all the duo haired blader could muster to maybe, just maybe make her feel a little less rejected. He hated all this emotion and he felt really awkward now. Being ranted at was not something he was used to in his position as CEO and he didn't like it one bit.

Hilary turned around and smiled sweetly back at Dranzers' master. Content that finally he had showed some concern back.

Kenny approached Kai now. "Wow Kai you really haven't changed much. Listen it was great seeing you. If you ever get back into beyblading again feel free to email me and I'll tune up Dranzer for you." And off the goggle wearer toddled to the limousine.

Kai felt a small sense of relief that the atmosphere of Hilarys' rant had gone with the wind and Kenny brought the tone back to simple guy talk about beyblading. Kai respected Kenny very highly and only just now admitted to himself how useful Kenny could be in his life. His tech skills could be useful at Hiwatari Enterprises and made a mental note to keep Kenny in mind in the future.

Max, Ray, Tyson and Kai stood as 4; like each on a point on a compass. They felt the light breeze tussle their hair and a fleeting sadness washed over each of them.

Max had his hands in his pockets and a tried to sport a smile despite how he felt inside. "I have to say Kai you are looking great, you look healthy and ready to take on the world. You should definitely drop by sometime or come stay with me for a bit in California. We could do with a real catchup." he said knowing full well that Kai would divulge very little about himself but who knows, he was a hopeful young man and wanted to throw that invite out there.

Ray had his arms crossed and primed himself for what he was about to say. "Yeah Kai... I know I'm out of place for saying this but from what I've seen tonight you barely switch off from work. The phone calls, you can't fool me, I can see it stresses you out a little. You need to unwind and disconnect from things. You loved beyblading, it was your life like it is for the rest of us. You can't just turn it off." Kai shot him a half glare/half insulted look. Ray chose to ignore it.

Ray cried -"I can't believe you'd give up beyblading."

Kai in a half disgruntled tone. "I didn't say I did Ray. I train with Dranzer from time to time not that it's any of your concern. You live your life in the village and I'll live mine here in the City. I don't expect you to understand the pressures of the corporate world Ray and I don't need to make my excuses for not entering the tournament."

Ray felt a little stabbed by Kais' defensiveness but chose to dismiss it. He knew he was a bit out of line for bringing this subject up anyway and should have expected this sort of reply. Without escalating further he took a different approach.

"Well in that case Kai I wish you all the best and hope you find happiness in whatever you do." Ray smiled with the most gentle and well wishing facial expression he could.

Kai needed a moment to simmer down before Ray was going to get any sort of smile or well wishing back. He had had enough of being smart mouthed tonight and cursed his ride for being late.

Tyson shuffled forward and all Kai could do was mentally brace for another emotional rant which Tyson was more than capable of dishing out. Kais' face was most un-amused and remembered why he liked his own company so much.

Tysons' face dropped to the ground when he neared Kais' person. "Kai..."

Kai thought. "Here we go...more unnecessary mushy stuff. "

Tyson lifted his head, his eyes no longer shadowed by his cap and stared Kai straight in the eyes. His brown eyes met deeply with Kais' amethyst ones and they gazed intently. Tyson was tenderly sad and Kai was still mildly miffed from Ray and Hilarys' outbursts.

"I have nothing to say to you that haven't already been said by the others. Only... Thankyou."

Kai was uneasily confused but today Tyson had ninja'd him and continued staring with furrowed eyebrows.

"Thankyou... for all the beybattles we had all those years ago. They were wicked weren't they. When we completely lost ourselves in the beydish. Like we were on another planet. If we never beybattle again it's ok; because I had the best time of my life battling you guys." He gave Ray and Max a quick glance each before returning to Kai.

"Yeah time of my life too." Said blonde with soft emotion in his voice.

"Mine too." Said Ray with a fond reminiscent look.

Kai stood almost un-wavered by Tysons' sentimentality. Almost. The ex-Blakebreaker felt a giant prang in his heart. He did love beyblading. He thought to himself...

"Tyson is right, we did have the best time of our lives together and he's brought it all back." Kai guarded his sudden brush with emotion. He felt a rush of shame that he had given beyblading a back seat to his new life as a CEO.

Kai sniggered. "You guys are so sentimental." He then side smiled and shook his head with closed eyes and arms crossed. Kai had to brush some of this mushiness off. He was starting to feel emotional himself deep inside and reminded himself to harden up immediately.

A black Mercedes E class rolled up behind the white Limousine. This really would be the last time he will see his ex-team mates a least for a while. He was just starting to realise how much deep down he had missed them despite all their soppiness and drama. He reminded himself again to toughen up. How dare they get under his skin like this.

"Well I'll see ya guys." Said Kai cooly.

Tyson had found his spunk again. "When will that be?! In a decade?!" he cheekily shouted.

Kai gave Max, Tyson and Ray one final look with almost a sad face himself... he was sure to hide it well. He smirked back at his friends, effortlessly got into the back seat with blacked out windows and was driven away.

Ray, Max and Tyson stayed still and silent as they watched Kais' car drive down the road and disappear around a corner.

Ray - "I just hope he finds happiness in his life."

Max -"Yeah me too. Whether he beyblades or not."

Tyson wiped a small tear away from each eye. "Bye bye Kai. I hope to see you again someday...sooner rather than later!."

And with that the trio rejoined their friends and family in the limousine and looked forward to tomorrow. For the next day... the hardcore training for the Charity Beyblade Tournament would begin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

It's Friday and the day before the opening ceremony of the BBA organised Charity Beyblade Tournament. The gang of beybladers plus Hilary and Kenny were not wasting any time and were up at the crack of dawn. Even Tyson and Daichi were up before 8am which was a real rarity these days. Grandpa Granger was busy with a kendo class and the guys were ripping it up in the garden which was glowing golden in the sun-rise.

Hilary and Kenny took their usual perches on the dojo veranda. Hilary sat with her skinny legs dangling off the edge and her skirt folded lady like beneath her. Kenny as per usual was cross legged tapping away furiously at Dizzi, who was on top form this morning insulting Tysons' weight and astonishment that he was up so early. Kenny had a tall cup of milk next to Dizzi which he drank in large gulps to help him get through what will be an intense day of beyblade analysis and hearing bitbeasts names being yelled out repeatedly. Hilary was cheering on the guys and watching intently for any mistakes Tyson could be making; of which there were quite a few to pick up on. His stamina was still poor, his agility was poor, his ability to think his way out of traps set by his opponents...non-existent.

"Let it Rip!" "Let it Rip!" "Let it Rip!" "Let it Rip!" "Let it Rip!"

Came 5 commands from 5 beybladers fiercely going at each other. They had one more day to train until the tournament and the pressure was on.

"Come on Tyson! Put your back into it!" Hilary yelled with a raised air punching fist.

Mariah, Tyson, Ray, Max and Daichi all stood tightly around Tysons' beydish having released their beyblades into it; with every intent on being the only one left spinning.

Galux was zipping around the beydish running circles around the boys. Max was making small movements waiting for someone to collide with him and take them out with his Heavy Viper Wall Maximum. Driger was on top form, surpassing Galux as his beyblade flew around the beydish like a comet. Strata Dragoon was on the offensive and was aiming for Tysons' Dragoon.

Tyson -"Oh no you don't!" Dragoon dodged Strata Dragoons attack.

Ray - "Get him Driger!" cried Ray as he sent Driger colliding with Strata Dragoon.

Mariah – "Go get him Galux!" The pink lynx bitbeast took no prisoners and out flew Dragoon and Strata Dragoon; hitting the dusty path with metallic thuds.

Kenny –" Tyson if you don't do better than this and get your head in the game, you are going to be out pretty quick in tomorrow's competition. I have supped Dragoon up and is the best beyblade mechanically it can be. It's YOU that needs upgrading. "

Tyson – "I know! I know!" he said as he threw his cap to the ground in anger.

"Draciel now! GET HER!" Max yelled as he commanded his green turtle to take out the pink bitbeast.

Ray – "Oh no you don't Max! DRIGER NOW!" Driger side swipped viciously at Draciel and set him flying out of the dish. "Noooo!" exclaimed Max as his green beyblade flew past his face and landed on a small patch of grass behind him.

Galux and Driger played a soft game of beyblade tag for a moment then shot to their gloating owners' fists.

Although a little peeved and scratching the back of his golden head, Max had to compliment the 2 chinese bladers - "Well played you two."

"Look at what you did to my Strata Dragoon. You'll pay for that pinky!" Daichi was hopping up and down in front of Mariah going berserk over his loss. The pink wearing female lapped up every second of her win.

Kenny – "I have to hand it to Ray and Mariah; they are a force to be reckoned with."

Hilary – "Tysons' still got a lot of training to catch up on if he stands a chance tomorrow. At least he is better than he was 2 days ago."

Tyson had time to shake off his defeat and after watching Ray and Mariahs' win he was stoked for one of his own. "Ooooohhhhhhh okkkk ready to launch guys?"

Max held his armoured beyblade up to his face and smiled as he shone in the intense daylight." Here we go again Draciel. You ready cus were taking a victory now?"

Ray, Max, Mariah all reloaded their beyblades into their launchers and...

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

The beybladers were not pussy footing around and immediately called out their bitbeasts. The pressure was on and there were no friendly matches today.

"GO DRIGER!" "GO GALUX!" "GO DRAGOOOOON!""GO STRATA DRAGOOOOOON!" "GO DRACIEL!" With that a rainbow of powerful flashes emanated the air around the beydish. The beyblades began clashing fiercely one by one knocking whoever was in their way and grinding them into submission. The bladers were so intent on taking each other down that they didn't notice the tall young grey/blue haired man standing half a garden away.

"GO DRANZER!" A majestic flash of red fire tore through the ranks of the beydish sending all parties to the dusty ground outside it in no time flat. A single blue beyblade dominated the dish and the surprised recipients of this newcomers attack knew exactly who owned it.

All heads whipped round to see someone they never expected to see here at the dojo again.

"KAI?!" Tyson was overwhelmingly excited at the arrival of his favourite adversary.

Max beamed. "Kai!"

Kenny became very animated and his voice high pitched."Kai I didn't expect to see you so soon!"

Mariah smirked although little peeved at what he had just done to her Galux. "Oh look who the cat dragged in."

Ray was immediately pumped. "About time Kai!"

Daichi grumbled with sarcasm. "Oh great...one more for me to beat."

Hilary sniggered to herself. "Looks like someone missed us as much as we missed him and MY little pep talk got him back."

Kai stood poised and glowing in the glory of the rising sun. Blue triangles perfectly decorated his cheeks and complimented his features much like his earlier beyblading years. A trademark he chose to resurrect. The grey and blue haired young man had abandoned his dashing suit for something more appropriate to beyblade in. The black stud remained in his left ear lobe but his expensive Omega watch stayed at home, wherever that was. He wore dark blue semi -tight fitting cargo trousers tucked into dark brown ankle high boots and wore a well fitting dark purple shirt. The sleeves of which extended to just past his elbows. He added fingerless gloves to his outfit and surprisingly no white scarf. The Japanese summers were toasty and it was too hot to wear a scarf...even for Kai. The shirt fit him amazingly and was very flattering for his figure. You could just make out his pectoral and bicep muscles nicely and his well formed forearm muscles were on display for the whole world to see.

Kai walked towards his former team mates with dignity and poise as the sun reigned low above him. Dranzer spun fiercely in the dish. His master certainly knew how to make an entrance.

He reached to where the bladers were and they shuffled aside to make a gap for him...and now there were 6. Kai glanced around to the friendly faces who welcomed him and they exchanged light smiles. Then...

*insert mobile phone ringtone here* Kais' phone began ringing. All eyes glared at his left trouser pocket as if it was the enemy about to steal him away.

"Not this again!" Tyson moaned loudly.

Hilary thought. "Why can't the company leave him alone so that he can be with us for one day?"

"Oh man. He's on call constantly. That sucks a bit." Thought Max who felt a degree of pity for Kai.

"Do you need a place to take that?" Tyson thought best to offer Kai somewhere to go to take phone calls or he may opt not to stay.

Without a word or a mutter he reached into his left pocket. Took out the phone. Rejected the call. Pressed the right hand button until a screen popped up with the on-off settings and hit "Power off". His screen went dark and silent; then retired it to his left hand pocket again. The gang couldn't believe it. Kai had done a massive 180 degrees and switched off Hiwatari Enterprises. Kai was a beyblader again.

Dranzer flew out of the beydish and was caught mid-air with a swift grab of Kais' hand. He then with loaded Dranzer into his launcher and stood ready for ripping. Kai straightened himself and commanded. "It's time to stop gawping and ready your blades."

"What are you doing here?" As if Tyson had to ask. He side smirked. "Couldn't keep away could ya?"

Kai snapped. "Are you going to stand there yapping all day?"

"Straight to business then. Just like you." Tyson swiped his nose with his thumb and got into his battle stance. Dragoon was locked and loaded.

"It's on then." Cracked Ray with slit cat eyes. Mariah mimicked him and loaded her Galux as Ray did Driger and prepared for launch.

Max beamed - "Draciel are you ready to take Dranzer down?"

Kai smirked with amethyst eyes dazzling in the sunlight."You're going to regret that Max."

Daichi screeched with excitement. "Hahaha get in line blondie. Kai's mine today."

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

A chorus of "GO! DRIGER, DRANZER, DRACIEL, DRAGOON, STRATA DRAGOON AND GALUX." Took over the air of the dojo garden. Any neighbours nearby would be getting no peace today.

Kenny tapped so furiously at his laptop that Dizzi had to tell him to calm down or his fingers would disintegrate. He was intent on gathering as much data as he could to help the guys improve any weakness and for future referral at work back at the BBA research facility.

Hilary sat very smug with herself fully believing she was the reason Kai is back with his old team. She sat pretty pleased swinging her legs in and out and watched like a hawk at the intense beyblade frenzy before her.

Tyson – "Is that the best you've got Daichi?"

Daichi – "Go Strata Dragoon. Teach Tyson all about what it means to be a winner!"

Kai – "You need to stop running Ray. How can you defeat me if you don't attack?"

Ray - "Time to put your beyblade where your mouth is Kai. Go DRIGER!"

Mariah – "Galux go give Draciel a piece of White Tiger X!"

Max – "You should know the best form of offense is a dammm good offense and I've got that to a T."

Kai – "Hey Ray. You've improved since we last battled."

Ray – "Training Kai. Day in, day out. And now I'm going to send you to the cleaners."

Kai had people suck up to him all day everyday in his position as CEO and now he actually enjoyed a little trash talk no matter how corny.

Kai – "Bring it on Ray. I may not have much time to practise like I used to but Dranzer's still the best there is. Go Dranzer! Blazing gigs." Red feathers descended upon the beydish.

Ray – "Go DRIGER! Gatling claw!"

Kai and Ray were ripping up the beydish. Dranzer was so furious that he knocked Dragoon and Galux straight out as he shot towards Ray. Ray did the same and it was just unfortunate for Max and Daichi that their blades were collateral damage too. Dragoon, Strata Dragoon, Galux and Draciel hit the dust as Driger and Dranzer went head to head; smashing again and again until...both ground to a standstill and stopped spinning in the dish.

Ray -"We tied. Ha and that was just a warm up."

Kai – "Hmmmmm." Kai was usually unsatisfied with ties but the day was still young with plenty of time to defeat Ray.

Kenny was very impressed and gushed, "Guys that was so cool! Kai I have to say you haven't lost your edge. Exactly how often do you practise with Dranzer nowadays?"

As it was Kenny asking; Kai thought he would give him an intelligent answer, lost his battle face and his stance relaxed. "Once a week, for an hour; if I'm lucky."

Tysons' jaw dropped. "Whaaaaaaaaaaa! An hour a week and you're still this good! You're a fricken liar Kai!"

"It's up to you if you want to believe me. I don't care either way." Kai shrugged off Tysons' remark and picked up a warm Dranzer from the beydish.

Rays' curiosity had got the better of him. "I'm impressed Kai. I have to ask. Why did you come today? Not that I'm complaining."

"I'm here aren't I?" He smirked. "Enough questions are we going to beyblade or what?" His eyes turned serious and any lady would add they were...smouldering.

Daichi - "Sharp and to the point Kai. Sometimes you're as cool as I am. I agree let's get rippingggg!"

Ray picked up Driger, smiled at his tiger as his bitbeast growled within and set him up in his launcher.

"Draciel are you ready for another round. I want Kai this time." The blonde had a serious takedown face on.

Kai thought to himself and smirked with tenacity. "You want a piece of me Max, come and get it."

Daichi – "Strata Dragoon were gunna have a pop at Ray. Let's make that tiger extinct."

Mariah – "Tyson you'd better watch yourself. Galux is hungry for a Dragoon steak."

Tyson – "Bring it on kitty cus Dragoons ready for ya."

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

For the ex bladebreakers and Co, the real training had begun. Kais' return ignited Tysons' beyblading spirit and was finally beyblading like the Champion he used to be. Daichi frantically attacked anyone who got in his way. Mariah gave every beyblade a scratch to remember her by. Rays' Driger tore up the beydish so much with his speed that he would leave permanent friction marks. Maxs' Draciel dominated which ever area he sat, his spinning fortress impossible to penetrate with a frontal attack. Kais' Dranzer left scorch marks and burnt areas of dish in his wake.

Play time was over and they would be ripping away at each other until sunset.

* * *

Its 7pm and Sunset has started as the giant ball of burning gas descended from view around the Earth.

The 6 beybladers were exhausted, and hardly stopped for lunch despite how food orientated a particular few was. After a very brief stop for energy drinks, water, onigiri and sandwiches they resumed their assault on each other.

Kennys' skilled fingers and Dizzi had been worked hard today. "I think you've done enough for today guys. I have more data than my hard drive can handle and I need a few hours to analyse it. Besides if you guys go anymore you'll be too knackered for the tournament tomorrow. The only saving grace is that it all kicks off at 12 noon so you will get a lay in.

"Ok Kenny. Just one more. Yeah guys?" Tyson asked hopefully that the others would agree given how long they had been training.

Max had dust on his face. "Yeah one more before we become opponents again tomorrow."

Rays eyes were starting to ache from watching Driger constantly dashing around the beydish. "Yeah let's get our bitbeasts out for a bit of fresh air and let them enjoy the sunset."

Kai nodded and closed his eyes. "Hnnn" He then reopened them to load Dranzer for the final time that evening.

Mariah was panting and she thought White Tiger X hit the training hard. These guys really hammered it today. "Yeah... *exhaled*One more go."

Daichi – "Yeah I'm up for it. Strata Dragoon and I always watch the sunset after a hard day."

"Let it ripppppppp."Chorused all 6 beybladers and each bitbeast was called upon.

Hilary decided to get a closer look at what her blader friends were up to now and left her perch next to Kenny. Her bum was going numb anyway and if there were opportunities to get a good view of a bitbeast; she wanted a part of it. She had always been fascinated by them and even got a little jealous of the guys for having them. If she would go shopping for one she would have bought one long ago.

"Hey guys...whhhooooaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." She stopped dead in her tracks as she neared the beydish. Instead of the beyblades spinning in the dish they were spinning beside their owners and the bitbeasts were as giant pets allowing their masters to touch them. The natural size of bitbeasts can vary but the average size of one is about 4x double decker buses. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her friends touching and even sitting on their bitbeasts who had shrunk themselves to the size of an African elephant.

Dragoon was sat like a giant monkey, his legs splayed out in front of him and arms curled around on the ground in front of him, tail loping to the right side of his leg. Tyson was between Dragoons giant blue and yellow legs, sitting on his butt, his arms crossed leaning back on Dragoons belly. The blue dragons long arms extended around Tysons' body and his claws were laid around him like a weird curved white fence.

Driger was sat like a giant sphinx with Ray sitting with his legs astride on the giant white tigers left paw. The Chinese beyblader held himself in place with his hands to help balance his body to stop himself from tipping off. Drigers breath was so deep and chesty that Ray could feel the vibrations through his body and his own chest cavity. He felt their breathing synchronise and he felt at one with his trusty cat bitbeast.

Galux was curled up next to Driger. Mariah was snuggled on top of the giant lynx and held on to her like she was a giant teddy bear. She caressed her glowing soft spotty fur and Galux purred with every stroke.

Draciel sat with his back to Max on the lawn and allowed his blonde handler to rub his shell like a small humanoid masseuse. Draciel rumbled with joy every time Max hit a good spot which only made Max rub harder to pamper his beloved friend.

And finally Kai stood with his arms outreached upwards; caressing the beak of his fire bird bitbeast who deeply coooed at him like a giant pigeon made of fire. Dranzer would burn anyone who touched him but not Kai. Dranzer entire body and Kais forearms were slightly alight with a blue wisp; much like the look of a hob with blue fire igniting the metal rims. Kai was completely at peace touching Dranzer and loved every short fluffy feather he fingered as he moved from the beak to side of his much loved bitbeasts' face.

* * *

The scene could not be any more perfect. The sun was setting low in the sky now and the horizon was a burst of pink and orange with a dark blue strip making its way over to create the night. The beyblades began to wobble and when they did eventually come to a grinding halt; the bitbeasts went back to slumber in their beyblades. The ex- Bladebreakers, Mariah and Hilary took a place together crossed legged on the veranda to watch the last of the setting sun, knowing full well this maybe the last time they get to do this. Tyson was in the middle with Kai next to him, Ray the other side of Kai, Mariah next to Ray. The other side of Tyson sat Max, then Daichi, then Kenny, then Hilary on the end.

Tyson had to ask. He couldn't keep it in anymore and wanted an answer. "What made you come back Kai?"

Kai shot back bluntly. "No reason." He smirked knowing full well how irritating his answer would be to Dragoons' master.

Tysons' head lopped down with exasperation. "Why do I bother with you?"

Kenny -"Kai I've just received a response from Mr Dickenson from the email I sent him earlier. He said that it is too late to enrol but he's made an exception for you...only as it's you Kai."

"Oh yeah! That's right Mr D said all applicants needed to enrol by midnight last night. It certainly helps having friends in high places haha. So does that mean you are competing tomorrow Kai?" Maxs' voice got animated and excited.

"I guess so Max." Kai shut his eyes and crossed his arms.

Hilary – "Well duh if Kai wasn't entering a tournament he wouldn't have trained so hard today."

Kai hated it when they spoke about him in front of him and having spent all day with them he decided it was time to break off. He surprised himself as to how long he tolerated them today, and praised himself for surviving without losing his temper. Maybe because the day was heavy training and there wasn't much time or energy to be pestered by anything other than beyblading. In the past he could only stand a couple of hours at most with them. The bickering, fighting, arguing, joking, fooling around and goofing off used to irritate him to no end. Maybe they were different now and maybe a bit less of a headache now they are matured. Maybe he could tolerate them better now. Maybe the adaptations he's made in himself to become a CEO has made him more compatible as their friend. In order to do well in business he needed to become more people friendly, be a little more social, be a fair negotiator and have better communication skills. Kai improved on all these fields as encouraged by his business tutor in London. Despite Kais' frosty demeanour, he was a successful business man and whichever tactics he used was working well enough.

Now beyblading was done for the day, Kai cast his mind to his company and how it must be crashing and burning, his underlings would be up in arms in disarray without him and managers pulling their hair out. The tired beyblader took a breath and prepared himself for the barrage of emails, texts and voice messages that he had dodged throughout the day. He took his phone out of his pocket and held the right hand button down until the device jolted back to life. It took a few seconds for the Android software to boot and the notifications to pop up. Tyson and Ray had noticed what Kai was doing and couldn't help but lean over into Kais' personal space either side and spy. They read the screen as clear as Kai could see it. The results shocked and horrified them.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttt!" Tysons' exclamation alerted everyone and all ears pricked up.

Hilary flatly asked. "What's the matter now Tyson?" She was getting a bit bored of his shouting.

"That's crazy Kai! How do you deal with that every day!" Ray developed a sweat drop and was immediately grateful for his easy going village life with no mobile phone coverage.

"19 voicemails, 35 missed calls, 16 texts and 75 new emails. That's crazy dude! How are you that important?" Shot Tyson who was very very grateful at this moment not to be Kai.

"Time for me to go." Kai said without emotion as he guided himself to his feet with one swift move.

Tysons' voice almost sounded in distress. "You're leaving...so soon."

Hilary – "Awwwww what don't you wanna stay for dinner. We'll get a pizza and you can pick the topping." She teased. She knew a pizza wouldn't be enough to tempt Kai to stay but she had to try something.

Tyson – "Yeah Kai don't you wanna stay the night. Like Hil said were having pizza and probably going to put on a movie. You can pick the movie if you want." He was attempting the same tactic as Hilary in a desperate act to prolong time with Kai.

Kai flatly replied. "I'm a little too old for sleepovers Tyson and besides I've got work to do." And with that; Kai slipped his shoes on and left for the dojo entrance.

"Yeah. Sure dude. I dig." Tyson said although a little wounded that Kai couldn't/wouldn't stay despite his invitation.

Ray cat like smiled at the dual haired man. "We'll see you at the tournament tomorrow my friend."

"Try to get plenty of sleep Kai. Try not to let work keep you up all night. I know all too well how getting caught up in work can affect you." Kenny wanted to say something endearing to a friend he had missed as much as the rest of them.

"Ok then. Goodnight Kai. Have fun with all those messages." Hilary couldn't help feel a little sorry for Kais' sudden new work load.

Daichi called loudly. "Your'd better bring it tomorrow Kai. Cus I'll be all over you if you aren't ready."

Mariah called even louder – "Yeah Kai. The best of White Tiger X is going to beat you tomorrow."

"Hey Kai, do you want us to call you a taxi?" asked Max as Kai walked further away from them.

Dranzers' master was eloquently radiant as the last of the sun lit up his features. He turned and perfectly smirked with the breeze billowing through his dark grey and blue hair.

Kai - "No I'm fine. My car is parked out front."

Daichi - "You made your driver wait for you all day. That's pretty cruel man."

Kai stropped. "I have a licence." He turned on his heels and kept walking.

Max – "Hey Kai you should show us your car sometime!" he had to shout now as Kai was too far away to hear a normal level.

Max received no answer.

Kai didn't look back any more; he just kept walking and before long was out of sight round the corner of the dojo entrance. He unlocked his dark blue car with a beep of the remote key and sat in the drivers' seat. He started the engine, put in 1st gear, unlocked the handbrake, released the clutch slowly and began to pull away. His mind was racing and his heart full of a strange feeling.

"What a day. I would never tell those guys outright but I had a really good time today. Dranzer is still in kick ass form and my skills haven't dwindled despite my lack of training. After all this time of not facing any decent competition I was sure that I wouldn't be as powerful as I was before. I can't believe I doubted myself and my abilities as a beyblader. Dranzer you have never let me down and maybe tomorrow... we can finally take Tyson."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

The sun was blazing, birds were chirping and the sky was as blue as the eye could see. A typical summers' day for most in Japan but on this particular day; the Charity Beyblade Tournament was to be born. It was a solid 30 degrees C in Japan and a certain group of friends were terribly grateful for the air conditioned blue 8 seater minibus; that a certain Mr Dickenson had arranged for them. Tyson was staring out of the window watching as they pulled away from his dojo, enjoying the breeze of the fan above him. The bus was silent with deep thinkers and a thick mist of anticipation choked the air.

Tyson thought about how long he had waited for today. Not quite the 4th World championships he'd hoped for but this Charity Tournament was going to be "wicked." "Who will I end up facing? Gahh I don't care. I can't wait to hear my fans cheering my name." It had been a while since he was last in the public eye and missed the hype of being a major celebrity. Amongst the feelings of excitement, he was a little nervous too. He hoped and wished hard that he'd crammed enough training in and promised to give his best no matter what. He knew he could be facing tough opponents out there and although he wasn't the current World Champion, he still had a reputation to uphold. "Me and Dragoon can handle anything." He thought, clutching his Dragoon tightly in his right fist. The cap wearing young man was right; he did have a knack for pulling wins out of the bag even when it seemed impossible and the odds were stacked against him. A true underdog.

Mr Granger sat in the seat next to his beloved grandson. He was tagging along for this ride too for "moral support." Although everyone knew he just wanted to flirt with any woman who looked under 40 years old and show off in front of the cameras with his famous Grandpa Sideshow. His clowning around comprised of taking his shirt off and performing some weird circus act with his kendo stick and a straw hat. Much to Tysons' annoyance his antics would sometimes get more attention than he did. Mr Granger was well equipped for today in blue shorts, flip flops, a Hawaiian shirt with the top 3 buttons undone, kendo stick accessory and his trusty yellow straw hat.

Ray sat in the next row behind. His right hand clutched Driger and his left was laced with Mariahs' hand right. He thought about all the training he'd been doing at home, the years of mental and physical training that had made him into a much better blader than years before. He was edgier, sharper, Drigers' attacks were more focused and he barely lost a match back home. He had gained quite a reputation as the strongest beyblader in White Tiger Village. Today he was here to prove himself, move up the ranks internationally and defeat Kai and Tyson. Max too was a worthy opponent and was eager to see how he had advanced given the blade time he puts in 5 days a week in California. He grasped Driger harder and smiled as he felt a wave of electricity through his already charged body.

Mariahs' right hand was gently curled around Rays' and she glowed with how much she loved him. She was so glad to be there to experience this pre-fight buzz and that was all thanks to Ray and his idea to attend. She watched as the scenery whizzed past and could feel Galux lightly growling in her pocket. "Be patient Galux you will get your cut of flesh today. I guarantee it. Whether we win or lose though it's gunna be fun teaching those boys what hard work and endless training looks like." She purred at the thought of maybe winning this tournament herself. Tyson was hardly on top form so why the heck wouldn't she win.

The next row behind. Max was buzzing as the blonde half American boy always was before a tournament, or any beybattle for that matter. Draciel lightly hummed in his side pouch and all he could think about was competing and getting that high again. "There's nothing like stepping into a stadium and the crowds cheer so loud you can feel vibrations in your chest. I can't wait to see who I'm against first." And the realisation hit that at some point he could face Ray, Kai, Tyson and Daichi. Finally his chance to prove to himself, his Mom and the World exactly what he and his mastery of defensive style beyblading can do.

Daichi was sat next to Max and was chowing down on cheesy Doritos making a giant pile of mess around him and in his lap, littering his shirt with yellow crumbs and half spat out mouth debris. He thought only of how he was finally going take centre stage and "send everyone packin". He had proved himself a professional beyblader as a member of G-Revolution with Tyson all those years ago but today he was going to show the world exactly what he could do without a partner. With his beyblading skills so revved up...how could he lose? "Today is going to be my time to shine no matter who they get me to fight...I'm takin em all down." He thought as he reached the bottom of the packet and became dismayed that he ate them all so quickly.

Kenny was a mixture of nerves, anticipation and a dash of excitement. His usual role at these tournaments was to gather data and analyse opponents moves quicker than the beyblades had a chance to fly out of the dish. Kai and Ray rarely needed his advice but his analysis, deduction and solution to an opponents' strategy would sometimes mean a win or loss for Tyson, Daichi and Max. "Max is a higher skilled strategist now and is more than capable of pulling out a win so I don't need to worry too much about him nowadays. Daichi just charges in and rarely thinks before he acts. Whether he admits it or not he may need my help with clever strategists...Kai is a prime example of someone to watch out for. And then there's Tyson. I'm concerned about him. His cramming for the last 2 days has shaped him up better but will it be enough? I think he's going to need me to watch his back and give him a tip here and there." Using an index finger he pushed his glasses up to his nose and gushed at the thought of putting his years of learning and research into action.

Hilary was all kinds of animated. She was slightly nervous and ecstatic. After the last world championships and the BEGA episode she faded very quickly out of the limelight. She was just another 16 year old girl, your average high school student who **used** to hang out with the famous Bladebreakers. Although she wasn't a beyblader, she was still a part of the team; or at least the boys told her she was when she hadn't ticked them off with her nagging. She would see herself in the newspapers and magazines in the backgrounds of the guys' photoshoots and she loved the notoriety despite the articles being solely about the boys. She would occasionally be asked for autographs as "the teams coach"; although technically Hiro was but she gladly assumed the title and never put anyone straight. She had her own little following of fan boys too which Tyson hated although was careful not to express it too often. He'd say "they only want to get close to you to get close to me". Hilary could see straight through his jealousy, flatly ignore him and oblige her "adoring fans." She began to fantasise and imagined herself walking out on the red carpet with the Bladebreakers. Her sea of avid followers would trample the guys fans to death . She could hear them now. "Miss Hilary will you please sign this. Pleaseee." The feisty brunettes' brain had run away with her and star shapes engulfed her pupils.

Hilary was daydreaming so much that she failed to notice the minibus had stopped and that Ray, Grandpa Granger, Mariah, Max, Daichi and Kenny had already left their seats and leaving the recluse of the vehicle in single file.

Tyson had climbed over the seating and was staring at her with one highly raised eyebrow and his face close to hers. "Are you ok Hilary? You're not having a stroke are you? He jibbed teasing without a drip of concern.

The female went from starry eyed to fire ball eyed in 1 second flat.

"Leave me alone Tyson. I was just day dreaming is all!" she threw her arms crossed and pouted.

"Well when you're done dreaming you might wanna look out the window...cus were herrree." he beamed and began leap-frogging to the front of the bus in a way no man of his age should be doing.

Hilary snapped her neck around to look outside and it was "show time!" A brilliant royal red carpet was laid out from where the bus had stopped all the way to the doors of the stadium for which looked like a mile. Hoards of paparazzi and several television crews each from major television broadcasters clustered behind metal crowd barriers either side of the carpet. Various sizes of cameras and voice recording equipment jostled the air and banners were held high by...yes hundreds of squished and sweaty fans. The banners were decorated with emojis and various love symbols and read "Go Tyson" "Kai you're the greatest" "Maxie you turtley rock my world" "Ray will you marry me?" much to Mariahs' discontent. He was her Ray-Ray and hated the thought of any girl looking at him let alone touch him. He was for her claws only and she shot daggers at any girl waving anything of the sort.

Once outside of the minibus, the gang were ushered onto the carpet by security staff in the straightest black suit, white shirts, black ties with sun glasses they had ever seen.

"Make your way down please." One said with a deep voice.

Kennys' teeth started to chatter and he began to sweat. "Gahhhh we are stilll so popular."

Tyson grabbed the trembling brain box by the shoulders and began shoving him forward. "Come on Chief it's time to wave to your adoring fans."

Tyson was right, to their left stood 3x Kenny cosplayers each wearing outfits he wore for the three World Championships.

The computer geek completely forgot his anxiety and rushed to his fans who cried "We love you Kenny!" and they got him to sign their laptops and ties.

Hilary was in Gaga land. She was being wolf whistled and her loyal fan boys had never died away. She had a cluster of young men asking to sign their caps, t-shirts and one weirdly asked her to sign his boxer shorts which she declined rather quickly in favour or signing a poster he had custom printed of her. Selfies were now a major thing and she elegantly posed with clusters of boy-fans at a time.

Tyson was too busy to care about the Chief or fuss about Hilarys' ahhermm strange following. The blue haired boy was busy hopping from one fan to another, his wrist was on fire and his cheeks pink with several layers of womens' lipstick which had been planted there much to his delight. "Tyson! Come over here!" "Tyson I want a selfie with you!" "Tyson can I ask you to sign this?!" Tyson was in high demand but equally so was the rest of the gang.

Ray and Mariah waved at the cameras with feline like smiles and their canine teeth glimmered in the dazzling sunlight. Mariah still routinely glared at women who pronounced any love towards Ray, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. They signed autographs for who ever asked for them and relished the attention. "The crowds here are wild huh Ray." Exclaimed the pinkette as she squiggled on another persons' favourite baseball cap. Mariah stuck to Ray like glue and made sure any selfies of Ray and another girl were ruined by an "accidental" finger over the lens or she would ninja like photo-bomb at the last second.

Max had obtained his own layer of pink lipstick on each of his cheeks and received 4 women's mobile numbers and social media account names in the process. He enjoyed the female attention as much as Tyson if not more. He found himself sweating in the heat and fluster of the demanding fans. The American half breed noticed a couple cosplayers of him and was astounded by the effort they had gone to after they explained they dyed their hair too to be blonde. He spent a few minutes chatting to them and being the typical friendly Max, he added them on Facebook.

As it turns out...Daichi was more popular than he thought. Usually he would receive no mention from news crews and certainly no kissing women but today he ended up with the pinkest cheeks and dished out a surmountable number of autographs. He lapped it up thicker and faster than Tyson ever did. For all those times he was a nobody, he must have made an impression at the BEGA tournament and a cult following was born. He was a very obliging guy and took selfies with anyone who wanted one.

Grandpa Granger for once was behaving himself. He knew what today meant to Tyson and his friends and decided to be a normalish grandfather for once. The world can see his barely aged torso and hat on a kendo stick trick another day. He walked on having told Tyson he was going on ahead to see if Mr Dickenson needed any help.

Some paparazzi each begged the bladers, Hilary and Kenny to stand still and pose for photos. The flashes were fewer than usual... they were saving their film rolls for the "money shots", the photos that would fetch the highest price and get them the most brownie points at the editors office. The highest value shots were of ALL the team together and the final piece to the collection had just rocked up in his car.

A familiar Mercedes E Class pulled up softly where the Tyson and Co had emerged a few minutes prior. The chanting went a decibel quieter for a moment as some fans and paparazzi held their breaths wondering who had just pulled up. Tyson, Max, Ray, Mariah, Kenny, Daichi and Hilary were oblivious to the new arrival and carried on signing, chatting, being kissed or posing for selfies until...

* * *

"Kai!" "Kai!" "Kai over here!" "Kai Please can you sign this!" "Kai! You are my HERO" "Will you marry me Kai!" and a barrage of camera flashes began at the tall, athletically built and quite late to arrive ex-Bladebreaker.

Kai was here and now the paparazzi wanted their pay days and begged for Kai to come to them.

"Kai you're late as usual." Yelled a rosy cheeked Tyson with an enormous grin plastered across his face.

Ray and Mariah gave him a glance and carried on with their fan service. Kenny tried to wave to Kai but was soon yanked back to a fan who asked him a technical question regarding his beyblade. Kenny was more than willing to assist and relished talking about the mechanics of beyblades. Max didn't even notice Kai arrive as he was handed a 6th womans' mobile number and he was trying to work out what to say to not give her any hope he would call her. Hilary was off with the fairies and Daichi ignored Kai most of the time anyway.

Kai began his decent down the red carpet to catch up with where the others had snaked down to. They were about half way down the stream and still had many more of their fanatics to make happy.

Half a sea of Kai-fans bellowed, yelled, kissed at, begged and pleaded for their idol to come their way. Instead he just walked straight past them as his highness usually did. He walked down the centre of the carpet so as not to be physically grabbed or touched by any reaching hands. Kai always believed most of his signatures would be on Ebay by the days' end and didn't see any point in any of it. In reality though, he had many die-hard fans who would argue and contest aggressively with anyone that Kai was/is the World Champion of beyblading and would defend their beliefs until death. For them... his signature would be regarded as a sacred item to be kept in a sealed plastic protective casing and never touched with human hands again; and decorated in a shrine or locked away in a high security vault. His fans waved beyblades, posters, t-shirts and the odd teddy bear in his view to sign and he ignored every one of them. Kai did not do fan-service...ever. Which for some; made fans even more determined to get his autograph. He did however stop for the odd photograph for his followers and you could even call it a pose. No selfies though. He point blank drew the line at selfies and abhorred the idea of fake smiling next to a stranger. He stood straight; his head poised regally, shoulders back, hands in his pockets and sported a barely visible smile across his lips. The women turned to a creamy mess and a couple fainted in the heat... or more like shock of how handsome and cool he was. The cameras and various phones went crazy flashing so much he felt his eyes sting a little and white dots speckled his vision.

He posed at a couple of spots either side of the barriers twice then strode on to catch up with the others. The gang noticed him when the heckling got louder as he drew closer. Kai was prime real estate and everyone wanted to buy a piece. Tyson, Ray and Max instinctively knew what to do. They stood next to Kai as they knew the only way they would get a photo of all 4 of them was if they got in place and a photographer was lucky enough to snap a shot of them all looking the same way. They had this wolf pack technique to a T and Kai knew exactly what they were doing as he had overheard them in a locker room during the first World Championships; discussing how to get a group photo without his total co-operation.

Kai had been successfully circled and outnumbered by his friends' entrapment with no escape. He went with it... lightly smiled, posed and allowed the cameramen and women to take their shots. He knew better to fight this, besides it was only for today and he lumped it in with what he owed them for his 10 year disappearance. Daichi soon cottoned on that they were taking group shots and decided he wanted to be in the middle. He wedged himself in between Tyson and Kai and stood with his arms crossed and head held high. Max posed with the Victory finger sign next to Kai and Ray leaned the other side of Tyson. Mariah linked arms with Ray so that she snuck into this photo too. Hilary and Kenny decorated the edges of the frame and the cameras went the wildest they had ever seen. Finally for some of the paparazzi, they had the shots they wanted. The Bladebreakers plus a pink wearing White Tiger was back together. Tyson couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. Max beamed from head to toe; the PPB Allstarz were never this popular as individuals. Hilary was in heaven. Daichi was finally getting the recognition he had always wanted, Kenny felt more worshipped than he had ever felt before, Mariah still glared at girls who wanted to marry her Ray-ray and Kai...tolerated the excessive superficial attention.

"Sirs and Madams make your way inside please." The head security man ushered flatly. His towering form was not to be argued with. He gestured with long bulky arms to the glass double doors where the Charity Beyblade Tournament was brewing.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh alllllllll right! Spoilt sport." Poked Tyson to the suit clad man as he scribbled his name on another Tyson cosplayers' cap; much to the youngsters delight as he was handed back his favourite prop. Tyson clearly hadn't had enough of the golden attention and wasn't done yet.

Kenny jolted his arm up to get a get look at his wrist watch."Oh geeezzzz guys its only 40mins until it all kicks off." He exclaimed.

Mariah wiped at sweaty forehead with a white handkerchief she had produced from her pocket. "Yeah we best get a move on if we want enough time to get freshened up."

Max was stuffing an 8th ladies number written on a napkin into his pocket. "Agreed let's get going. We can see all of our fans on the way out after todays' matches."

Daichi cried whilst signing yet another t-shirt with his face on it."Ohhhh why so soon!They love me out here!"

The group all did as they were told and moved off in a boisterous herd towards the lavish double doors decorated with flowering climbing plants on its exterior. Tyson and Daichi were being dragged by their ear lobes by Hilary who Kenny was grateful for taking charge. Mariah and Ray chuckled at Tyson and Daichis' struggling forms; Hilary was stronger than she looked. Max waved goodbye googley eyed to his "new girlfriends" and Kai strolled up the rear with his eyes closed and hands in his pockets cooly. The stadium was dome shape with curved walls and a simple design. The Tokyo Metro Stadium. A brand new stadium built to host the next Beyblade World Championships and was to be christened with the Charity Beyblade Tournament. It was a splendid no expenses spared venue with glass doors and silver handles, the walls inside were a sky blue and furnished with planted mini palm trees dotted along the corridors. The Tokyo Metro Stadium contained a giant beydish in the middle; like all venues made for hosting beybattles. Off the sides were public areas and sectioned off private areas for athletes and celebrities. The gang was met with more security inside who guided them to their private locker area. After the bathroom was well used and the complimentary snacks of potato chips, sushi, onigiri and melon bread demolished, it was time to head to their designated areas.

* * *

*Knock knock* *Knock knock*

"Who's that?" said Kenny who was just packing his tool kit away having given all the beyblades a once over.

"I'll get it!" Screeched Daichi before anyone could offer. That was after leapfrogging over a chair.

Mariah was tying her hair back after a quick brush through, Ray had just finished meditating on a yoga mat on the floor, Max was checking his hair in the bathroom, Hilary was straightening her skirt out after having just been sitting for a while on the opposite bench to Kenny, watching the genius as he worked and Kai was sat quietly on a back bench not really caring who was at the door.

Daichi flung open the door and before him stood 6 girls ranging from the age of 16 to 25. Each wearing t-shirts with Tysons' face on them and held little flags with Dragoon emblems on them and waved them proudly like the solid fan-girls they were. 3 were wearing copies of Tysons' baseball cap and one had dyed and cut her hair to be the same style as Tyson.

"Ummmmmm helllooooo can we see Tyson Please?" They cried in unison like their lives depended on seeing him. Their eyes were bulging and their love for their hero emanated as much as the cheap feminine perfume they had doused themselves with.

"No... that loser's not here."Choked Daichi. Who then slammed the door in their faces so hard and so fast that the rush of air leaving the room could be felt, even by Kai who was on the farthest side of the room.

"Why you little..." Whatdya do thaaaaat for?" Growled Tyson who was polishing Dragoon next to Kenny and therefore heard every word.

"Come back pleaseeee girls!" Tyson slammed the door open so quick that he struck Daichis' foot sending him into frenzied yelps. Daichi hopped in the air whilst clutching his left foot and nobody saw fit to ask him if he was ok. Mariah still found their fighting quite funny and chuckled to herself, Ray, Max and Kai didn't even bat an eyelid.

Tyson pelted after them and was now being touched, hugged and selfie'd with in the corner down the hall.

"Tyson were going now." Hilary scolded as Tysons' ego was being groomed like a top prize poodle by his awestruck worshippers.

The gang had emptied themselves, beyblades triple checked, hair in place, shirts and collars straightened up (if they had them) shoe laces tied...the usual drill before going out live on TV and being an idol for the whole world to see.

"Yeah yeah guys I'll be there in a sec! I'll catch up with you." Tyson said through a grin as two of the girls had their arms around his waist and the gazillionth photo was shot.

Hilarys' arms were well and truly affixed to her hips. She pouted monstrously and the guys began to sense she was about to let rip herself.

Max placed a light hand on Hilarys' shoulder. "Don't worry Hil, he'll catch us up."

"Let him suck up the attention for a little longer cus its gunna get serious real soon." Warned Ray with a friendly smile. Half chuckling at Tysons' antics.

Kenny yelled as loud as his lungs could."Hey Tyson! Just so you know we've got to be out there in 26 minutes ya hear?"

"Yeah yeah I hear ya!" Tyson recited in his head. "36 minutes. I've got 36 minutes. Now girls where were we?" The pretend Casanova was attention-drunk.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The gang minus Tyson turned 3 corners and down a long never ending corridor to an opening where the world lit up to the main hulk of the stadium. It was spectacular. The dome roof was crystal clear like a lens of a new camera, the sky and birds could be seen through it like the glass wasn't even there. In the centre was a giant dark blue beydish mounted on exactly 8 steps for the beybladers to reach their standing positions at the sides of it. Above the stadium itself hung a humongous flat screen TV monitor about the size of a small tennis court. To the left was a large VIP seating area leading from locker rooms for special guests and some members of the press. Opposite the seating area was a glorious elevated podium covered in a thick heavy black velvet cloth, a microphone plugged in and ready on a stand waited lonely in the middle.

Several thousands of people had taken their seats munching hot dogs and dropping popcorn everywhere, one of those people was a familiar senior Granger.

"Heyyyyy homiessss! Up here!" Yelled Grandpa Granger as he almost dropped the foot long dog out of his hotdog bun.

"Hey there's Grandpa!" Yelled Daichi who had not long stopped hopping from his foot injury.

"You best get up here peeps! The shows about to start!" The old geezer gestured to Hilary and Kenny.

Hilary turned to Kai, Ray, Max, Mariah and Daichi. Gave them a warm smile each and wished "Good Luck all of you. Not that you're gunna need it." And skipped off to meet Grandpa Granger.

Kenny tried not to aim what he was going to say next at anyone in particular but fully meant it for the angry red thing known as Daichi -"I'll be up in the first tier of the stadium. I'll be watching everything you do and do my best to help if you need any pointers." Said Kenny as he shuffled off after Hilary.

Daichi knew the tech-head meant him. He wasn't that stupid and knew what Kenny thinks of him. "Whaaaaa I know you mean me Chief!" Daichis' face went red and his fists balled up.

Hilary, Kenny and Grandpa Granger were allocated VIP seating on the first tier of the seating directly behind where their beyblader friends would be fighting. Although in the audience they were still within perfect ear shot. Kenny wanted to ensure he was close enough to yell to Daichi or Tyson should they need his help and close enough to take the best footage with Dizzi for his research. They had a perfect view and all was set. Mr Granger engulfed his hot dog whilst Hilary picked at a bag of jelly sweets. Kenny could feel his heart beat against the walls of his chest and he wasn't even beyblading. This was the biggest crowd he'd seen since the 3rd World Championships and felt a great wave of nostalgia.

Kenny - "Dizzi get the camera ready please. I wanna capture all the data we can."

Dizzi – "Right on Chief. Did you want anything else with that? I'm still pooped from yesterdays' all-nighter."

Kai, Ray, Max, Mariah and Daichi were escorted by BBA staff to beside the podium steps that led from the ground to the stage. They were in partial darkness overshadowed by the exhibitional structure and waited for their cue.

Ray grouchily whispered to Max. "Where the hell is Tyson? It's starting."

The BBA wearing assistants were beginning to disappear from view, all standing people were taking seats and the lights went down in the audience areas. The TVs' came to life with the live stream of the empty centre stage of the podium and drum-roll theme music boomed from the surround sound.

"I know! Why isn't he here?" the blonde grouched back.

"Tyson's got a lot to answer to." Said Kai flatly with his arms crossed.

Daichi was seriously pouting. "I say we give him a fat lip after the show. Maybe his girl-fans won't like him so much with a big fat ugly lip."

Mariah - "Just knock some teeth out. Girls like guys with all their teeth" she winked.

Before our beybladers could complain about Tysons' tardiness anymore; the man responsible for this whole event made his well deserved debut. The lights went up on the stage and the crowd erupted in a deafening cheer as the one and only Mr Dickenson appeared on the stage. Kai, Ray, Max, Mariah and Daichi turn their heads upwards to the show man high above them. Their beloved Mr Dickenson wore the shiniest suit and a million dollar gleam on his face. He twizzled the left side of his moustache and confidently took the cordless microphone in his right. His left hand fell to his side, he took a deep breath, grinned and addressed the stadium full of people.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you so much for coming and tuning into the 2019 Charity Beyblade Tournament. It's been another fantastic year for the BBA and this year we wanted to do something a little special. We wanted to help raise money for charities and give you all a chance to see something quite unique. We have invited all the past Beyblade champions back to the beybstadium to face off against some of the best unknown beybladers on the planet. Over the last year, we at the BBA have been setting up workshops in the furthest corners of the world to find unique and undiscovered talent. These are beybladers than have often never entered a tournament before and who's' powers are completely unknown in the beyblading community. We have selected the strongest beybladers we can find and are here with us today. We have beyblading Masai warriors from Africa, beybladers from untouched tribes of the Amazon, Alaskan Inuit's who have never seen a stadium and many more like them. Make no mistake they are not rookies in the world of Beyblading, we had them put to the test and these people use their skills everyday for living and surviving in their harsh terrains. How will our Champions measure up? What's for sure is that there could be some real surprises in store. We have 64 competitors. The matches will be determined by a random name generator. The 32 winners will advance onto the next round until we are left with 16 finalists. They will then go onto fight in paired tag teams also randomly selected until we are left with 8 beybladers. They will then be randomly mixed again and singles matches right until we declare a new champion. The prize money for winning the 1st round will be 6 Million yen. The prize cash for winning the 2nd round is 3 Million Yen and 3rd and 4th and 5th and 6th and the finalist will win 1 Million Yen for their chosen charity. Now that I have explained the rules I will hand you over to our second to none host for this evening. Take it away Jazzman."

Mr Dickenson gestured to a shiny leather clad, sunglasses wearing DJ Jazzman to join him on the podium. Super cool and hyper he was the number one presenter of anything Beyblade, a star in his own right. He leapt next to Mr Dickenson with the energetic grace of a gazelle and was passed the cordless microphone.

"Gooooooooooooooo evening ladies and Gentleemmmmmeeeeeeeennnnn. It's another beyblade bonanza and are we stoked or whatttttt?! Here we are at the grand spanking new Tokyo Metro Stadium in the heart of Tokyo city! Isn't it beautiful! So without further to do we need to get this show on the road! To all you viewers out there this is gunna be spectacular show, full of power, bitbeasts and a few broken beyblades no doubt. I hope you're ready folks!"

Ray, Max and Daichi could feel a sudden rush of dread for Tyson. "He's not gunna make it." They said in unison to each other. 3 sweat drops had formed and they gazed longingly to the corridor they had emerged from earlier; hoping he would arrive in the typical Tyson fashion... running and ready with a bag full of apologies and excuses.

Kai felt intensely ticked off with his rival and gazed hard at the corridor too. "All that lecturing me about being late for things and it's here that it really matters. " He huffed. "He's got some serious growing up to do."

Mr Dickenson was handed back the microphone. Hyped up and confident he addressed his audience again. " As a special treat to kick this tournament off in complete BBA style we have pre-selected our first competitor. He was the only man to win the Beyblade World Championships 3 times in a row... Itttttt'sss Tyson Granger of the Bladebreakers or later known G-Revolution!"

A bright spotlight goes to where Ray, Max, Daichi, Mariah and Kai are standing and hits a blank spot where Tyson **should be** standing.

Mr Dickensons' voice waned and turned into a type of rushed squeek. "Urhhhhhh Tyson? Has anyone seen Tyson?"

Hilary and Kenny go berserk in a fit of panic. Their pupils pin points and their hands grasping at their hair. "WHERE IS HE?" They shrieked in unison at each other. Grandpa Granger was obliviously munching away on his popcorn unaware of the immediate havoc his Grandson was causing.

DJ Jazzman quizzed half jokingly. "Urhhhhh Tyson... has anyone hahahaha seen Tyson?"

The cameras are pointing at the blank space where Tysons' body should be in between Max and Daichi. Then the camera pans to all the confused faces in the audience. The public didn't know what to make of it. There was a mix of confusion, annoyance, amusement and resounding mutters of "Wheres' Tyson?""Has anyone seen him?"

Seconds pass and the crowd begins to get restless and questions louder. Mr Dickenson bursts into a flood of sweat. He hadn't planned for this...the star being absent. "What do I do? Think Stanley think...I know... I'll send another of the Bladebreakers up...but which one? I know... I'll let them choose."

DJ Jazzman turns to the now ready to retire forever BBA Chairman and gestures with his hands in the air which said "What shall we do?" He was sweating a bit himself now and it wasn't the summer heat or leather outfit that's' caused it. The masses were getting restless and this situation was getting embarrassing not to mention this was all LIVE on TV with half a world watching.

Mr Dickenson coughs and taps the microphone in his right hand with one left finger. His diplomatic showmanship took over."It appears Tyson has been held up Ladies and Gentlemen. We need to find him a suitable replacement. I think another one of the G-Revolution team should take his place for the opening match. What do you say?"

The audience roared with approval so loud that the seats and windows vibrated. Tyson fans were upset and protested shouting "Give him another minute!" "Please wait!". Kai, Ray, Max and Daichi fans went wild. A small scuffle broke out between a female Kai fan and female Daichi fan that got so severe security had to eject them both; all over arguing who was the better out of the two. The Kai fan ripped up the Daichi fans banner to which the Daichi fan bit the Kai fan on the arm.

Mr Dickenson."Who would like to kick this tournament off with a show?" A spotlight spread over the group of Kai, Ray, Max and Daichi and all 4 of their faces were blown up on screen.

Kai stood with his arms crossed and his eyes shut. Ray, Max and Daichi all started squabbling like seagulls over a single chip. They turned their backs to the cameras and huddled in a circle to prevent their disgruntled debating faces being shown live on TV. Mariah caught a view of herself in the background and pulled a sexy girl pose and winked, she soaked up any air time she could get.

Daichi screeched as low level as he could...They were still live and the whole world was watching. "I should go first! I was Tysons' partner after all."

Ray had a look of fire in his eyes."Yeah but I should be able to represent G- Revolution as well as the rest of you. I fought BEGA too."

Max whispered assertively with an even more determined face than his Chinese friend. "I'm Tysons' best friend, I should cover for him."

The trio huddled round so tightly they that they failed to notice where Kai had had gone. Unbeknown to them, Kai had walked away from their squabble and was now standing at the edge of the beydish. The crowd went berserk and the ceiling dome rattled. The arguing beybladers whipped their heads round in a nano-second.

Daichi choked under his breath."That snake!"

Max relented and gestured."Oh well, It had to be one of us after all. It might as well have been him."

Rays' fluster simmered away and he smirked. "That was pretty cunning of you Kai. Letting us fight like that and then when our backs are turned you took your opportunity. Good on ya."

The audience was alight and even the Tyson fans quietened their support for Dragoons' keeper in favour of Kai. Kai fans went into overdrive; fainting, yelling and furiously waving banners.

Hilary whined as she wiped away the sweat from her brow."Phewwwwww Chief! That was embarrassing."

Kenny choked."What bit? Tyson not showing up... or Max, Ray and Daichi arguing on live TV?"

Grandpa Granger had finally grasped the gravity of what his mini Granger had done. "That boy is gunna get a 1000 kendo drills when we get back for this. Just glad that the K-Man stepped in when he did."

Kenny started with relief in his voice."If anyone is going to kick this thing off with a good show; its Kai and Dranzer."

Hilary settled herself back down. "Yeah this is gunna be gurrrd. But just you wait until I get my hands on that Tyson. He's in BIIIIIG trouble!"

Kai stood over the beydish like the bey-lord he was. Dranzer warmed like a circular heat pack in a pocket on his left leg and echoed a birdish cry in the back of his masters' mind. The young handsome beyblader stood a raised a muscled arm, legs slightly astride and gazed straight at the camera; for the whole world was watching him. His hair was perfect, face mature, blue war paint displayed and smiling with happiness. He couldn't hide how much he had missed beybattles and the thrill of Beyblading. The hype and energy of the competition excited a part of him he thought had long died when the CEO of Hiwatari Enterprises took over his life and soul.

Kai was one of the top 10 most liked beybladers in the world in a public poll taken by the BBA. He was also voted one of the best looking beybladers in the world, but what really sold him was his outstanding beyblading and dedication to the sport back in the day of the World Championships.

Tyson was far gone from the minds of the audience. Kais' name was chanted and banners waved. Hilary could hear fan girls going nuts behind her and melting as he throbbed their hearts with his image on an LCD TV. "I'm going to marry him one day" "As if! He's going to marry me" "He's dreamy. I bet he's a really friendly person underneath."

Hilary rolled her eyes and wondered how much more she could hear of this drivel. "Oh girls...ha if only you knew him like we do." She busied herself with another jelly sweet. Then it hit her..."Where the fuck is TYSON? He's not here yet!"

DJ Jazzman had reigns of the microphone again. Mr Dickenson had given him the nod to say that Kai's had enough air time and now it's time to get things going.

"Annnnnd now for Kais' opponent. If you look to our screens you can see all the names of all the remaining 62 beybladers *minus Tyson Grangers of course*. Start the random name selector please!" All eyes in the stadium, podium and every TV screen at home was watching and waiting with baited breath.

Some tech wizard in a control room somewhere had started a programme which randomly selected each name, a green light went on the name then it went out as it light up another name faster and faster all over the board until it stopped, leaving one name highlighted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

DJ Jazzman cried down the microphone. "Can the beyblader known as Blake please come to the dish!"

The camera responsible for the footage on the giant display TVs panned to the opposite direction to where Kai was waiting. A dark corridor was its focus.

From the blackness approached a young man of late 20s/early 30s. He had heavily spiked slightly standing back mid-length silver hair, he had thick silver eyebrows, square jaw, red eyes and dark skin (much like an Ishvalans from Full Metal Alchemist). He was tall, much like Kai, athletically built with a fair amount of lean muscle. He was marginally bulker than Kai but not by much. He wore a black and blue tunic much like what the Saint Shields wear only with long tight fit sleeves which stopped at his elbows and half baggy trouser legs which ended in a cuff at the ankle. He wore a loose purple cape that draped around his shoulders with a large hood flapped back in its rested position, and a large silver circular clasp affixing it around his body. He had heavily tattooed hands and forearms in thick black bands like rings around and around and around each finger and up the arms. The rings could be seen around his neck too and one could assume they were all over his body under clothing. He appeared to come from some kind of cult, not that it bothered Kai. Ethnic wear was adorned by many beybladers who came from afar to show pride in where they had come from.

The man named Blake continued striding until he stopped at the opposite side of the beydish to Kai. He wasn't nervous or scared, just eerily quiet and stoic.

Kais' amethyst and Blakes' red eyes locked. Dark skinned man upturned his thin lips into a smile; he showed no fear or signs of intimidation; despite being up against someone with Kais' reputation.

Kai sported a "straight down to business" look. He saw no point in small talk.

His mind began to run as he analysed the man before him."I will not underestimate you Blake. Dranzer, let's show him what we're made of." He could feel Dranzers' warm excited vibration in reply.

DJ Jazzman - "Annnnddd here he is folks our first competitor from across the globe. His name is Blake annnnnnd that's all we know about him. He attended our workshop in the South Asia region and moved up the ranks pretty quickly.

We all know his opponent very well. Kai was a regional Champion of Japan for 2 years running, a major contender in 3 of the World Championship Tournaments and runner up in the World Championship versus Tyson Granger, annnnnnnd he was instrumental in the collapse of the corrupt BEGA Corporation. Kai and his fire bitbeast Dranzer are an awesome team who are a real force to be reckoned with. I hope the air conditioning is on full blast because boy does Kai like to heat it up in the dish. Fire extinguishers at the ready guys!"

"Are you ready beybladers?!" The audience screams with excitement at DJ Jazzmans' question.

With expert grace, Kai removes a launcher from his right pocket, pulls the rip cord out of a purpose built compartment in his glove wrist piece, zips it through the launcher, takes Dranzer out of his left pocket, clips his Blue beyblade with red flashes into the spin gear piece of his launcher with a metallic clink, extends his arms outwards, legs balanced and apart. His battle stance complete and ready to release.

Blake mirrors his opponents' actions. He pulls a launcher out of a pocket on a belt around his waist, takes a dark blue and gold beyblade out of a pocket hidden inside the torso region of his tunic, loads it and expertly drives a rip cord into it. He readied for his attack.

Blake spoke with a cold monotone accent with no cockiness." I should warn you. I never lose."

Kai replied with almost a smirk."Hnnn I've heard that before" and recalled Brooklyns' words and 2 rounds later; the defeat that broke his psyche.

DJ Jazzman was more animated than ever and holding the microphone way to close to his mouth. "These guys haven't much time for chit-chat do they? Ohhhh the anticipation is killing me! Are we ready?!"

The public held their breaths, the intensity, the focus, the suspense. People stopped chewing food, ceased all talking and held their breaths. The beybattle was beginning. The moment they had all been waiting for.

DJ Jazzman – "3...2...1...LET ITTT RIIIIPP!"

Kai and Blake pulled their ripcords with perfect timing and their beyblades crashed into the dish with ultimate precision. Dranzer and Blakes' beyblade whirled round and round so fast they were just flashing dots on the screen. Regardless, the audience erupted with cheers again. Seeing the splendid Kai beyblade after all this time was a real treat.

Hilary yelled through hands fashioned into a trumpet shape. "Go get him Kai!"

Kenny was scratching his head. "This is a bit frustrating. I have nothing on Blake at all. He's a complete mystery as far as his background goes."

"We don't have to fret about Kai. He can take whatever this guy has to throw." Hilary said with her hands now preoccupied with picking out another jelly sweet from its packet.

Dranzer and Blakes' beyblade started attacking. The blue and dark blue beyblades smashed again and again at each other, one would whizz past and give it a grinding smack and the other beyblade would repeat the same attack back.

Kai remained cool and focused despite the noise interruption from the thousands of people around him. He thought."That's it Dranzer stay on him until we can figure out what his strategy is. He appears just to be attacking head on with no ulterior motive but we're not going to take that to chance."

Blake lifts his head, narrows his red eyes and smirks at Kai.

Kai glared back but remained cool. "Yeah he's definitely got something up his sleeve but what is he waiting for. It's time to attack before he's ready to make his move."

"Go Dranzer!" Ordered Kai with a stretched out arm. The magnificent fiery red and golden Dranzer emerged from the blue and red beyblade; and the whole audience gasped. His regal feathers burned a bright scarlet and his phoenix call was something spectacular to hear. Dranzer was one of the most impressive bitbeasts to watch and the rarest to make an appearance due to Kai not often needing Dranzers' power to win his matches.

Blake smirked and said in a low voice. "Hello Dranzer. Nice to meet you."

Kai lip read Blakes' remark. "This is weird. I can't put my finger on it but there's something about him."

Kai hid his concern and channelled his energy with his trusty phoenix. He commanded to his feathered beast "Blazing Gig!" Dranzer cried back with an ethereal eagle like call and did what his friend/master requested. Red feathers shot like arrows around Blakes' beyblade, trapping him in place ready for the next move to knock him flying.

Mr Dickenson felt relieved that things were finally under way as he wiped his brow with a handkerchief. Months of planning, preparation, money and headaches went into making this event happen. "These kids really are a force to be reckoned with. Kai is certainly one of the elite. That being said...this Blake fellow is a very powerful beyblader. Ohh what will they do next?"

"Dranzer Blazing Gig Tempest NOW!" Dranzer screeched in reply to his human friend and took no time to get momentum. Dranzer took a blazing blue phoenix form, flew into Blakes' dark blue spinning top; throwing it onto one of the rims and nearly knocking him out of the dish.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

35 minutes had passed. "OK girls I ready do have to go now" said Tyson as he lifted his chunky arms from 2 star struck fan girls' shoulders. Their pupils went from star shaped to water logged. "Ohhh already Tyson?!" "Soo soon waaaa waaaa." "Ok you go get em Champ!" "Yeah go go go Tyson". Tyson ran down the corridor as fast his legs could carry him.

As he approached the end to where the opening of the action area; his stomach dropped into his bowels. "Whaaaat it's started! Shoot!" he cried as he grabbed his head and cap in frustration. He took in the view of the crowd cheering, smell of hot dogs in the air, bright white sunshine pouring through the glass dome and...the unmistakable Dranzer dominating the air space above the beydish; and Kai doing what Kai does best.

Ray, Max, Daichi and Mariah had moved to the spectator area beside the beydish several feet behind Kai, their backs to the VIP area. They could feel the rumble of the animated thousands behind them and couldn't wait for their turn in the dish.

Ray was feeling stoked. "This is gunna be good."

Max was equally as pumped."Yeah Kai's definitely in control."

Daichi agreed until someone caught his eye."Yeah he's doing alright...Hey there's Mr Latey Pants!"

Tyson sheepishly with his head hung low made his way around the outskirts of the stadium as much out of view as possible until he reached his unimpressed friends. Ray had noticed his skulking form and glared at him like an angry hawk as he approached. Max knew Tyson was about to get an earful from well ...everyone and readied himself to TRY to defend him; not that Tyson deserved it, Max was kind that way. Daichi couldn't even look at Tyson and thought a silent treatment will hurt him more than a shouting.

Mr Granger noticed his grandson a mile off. "Look there's the little mister now."

Hilary cackled."At last! I suggest he has toilet duty for a year Grandpa."

Grandpa Granger wore a rare stern face. "Oh don't you worry lil lady. Tyson's gunna be up at the crack of dawn every day for a month practising kendo, house cleaning and chores until his hands bleed. Annnnnnd I'll take his blasted XBOX away."

Kenny added."Tysons' got some serious making up to do. Ray looks furious with him."

Ray was only 2 inches taller in height than Tyson but with Tysons' low hanging form... Ray towered above him with a scary "I'm going to kick your ass" stance. His face was half blacked out and his eyes golden and slit.

Ray had a dark voice prepared. "I'm so disappointed in you Tyson. Tsshhhh you not only let our group appearance down, you let yourself down **and** you missed the beginning of Kais' match."

Daichi cried with his arms tightly folded across his chest. "Tyson I'm so angry with you too!" trying and failing to look authoritarian like Ray.

Max hated confrontations and a sweat drop was forming from the anxiety. "Shhhhhhh guys let's give Tyson a chance to explain himself later. Kai's battling. We should be rooting for Kai, not squabbling."

Tyson knew he was well and truly in the dog house and took Rays' little lecture with a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry and I know I've got some making up to do but Max's right."

"Hey Kai! Go get him!" Yelled the late comer trying to redeem himself.

Max - "You can do this Kai!"

Ray noted to give Tyson a real bollocking later but for now... recoiled his mood for Kais' sake. He yelled. "You're doing great Kai!"

Daichi – "Yeah Kai pound him into the ground!"

Kais' body half twisted as he glanced back for the briefest second upon hearing Tysons' voice. His eyes were met with his bluenette buddy grinning with a big outstretched thumbs up. Kai grunted."Hnnn I'll deal with you later" then snapped his body back to the match.

"Blazing Gigs Turbo now Dranzer!"Kais' Dranzer was going in for the kill and heading full force towards Blakes' seemingly pinned beyblade.

Blake came alive with his counter-attack. "It's time Killertile!"

Killertile emerged from Blakes' beyblade. Killertile was a komodo dragon looking creature, a hulking black muscular lizard with a thick black hide and gold armour plating on its shoulders and hips. It had a very long thick whip like tail which was easily twice the length of its body. It had solid dark red eyes and golden spikes lining its back. It roared with 8 dagger like teeth which interlocked on the outside of the lips when the mouth was closed like an alligator. It was quick, stealthy with a long neck which kept it in proportion with the tail. Its legs were short and stocky but powerful enough to catch and pin down any prey.

Kai looked in awe, he'd never seen one so mean looking...still it was no match for his Dranzer and smirked at the thought of defeating it.

Dranzer took his magnificent phoenix form, emblazoned from beak to tail in a mighty blue flame. Killertile arose out of his bit-chip and the two spirit creatures tackled head on. The beyblades struck with such force that a hot shock wave rippled the air. The heated air dispersed outwards as if the sun itself was burning from the centre of the beydish. The heat licked the bodies of every soul in the dome. If they weren't sweating before...they were now.

"Looks like Kai's wasting no time in cooking everyone. Nice one Kai...right in the middle of summer." Kenny noted after a wave of Dranzers' heat brushed his face and steamed his glasses.

"Yeah thanks Kai. Because we're not hot enough as it is." Retorted Hilary sarcastically as she nabbed Grandpa Grangers straw hat off his head to use as a fan.

The fire air dispersed. Killertile was still spinning with all the intensity of before the attack. It had barely fazed him. Kais' face and stance fell with surprise and thought. "You did well to survive that attack." He picked his determined face back up and grinned. Kai enjoyed tough competition and boy did he have it with this guy.

Ray – "Did you see that? Kais' attack had no effect?"

Max –"Yeah this guy is really something. I think Kai might be in trouble."

Tyson – "Nah Kai's fine he can handle this. He's got himself through stickier situation than this."

Blake remained flat toned and emotionless. "Killertile attack."

Kai eyes were ignited and serious. "Get him Dranzer!"

The fiery phoenix and the golden/black lizard crashed with an almighty shock wave and another blast of hot light assaulted the air. All in the dome immediately shielded their faces from the blinding light and wave of rippling heat. The light faded as quickly as it had appeared and the heat swept away with the oxygen.

Killertile and Dranzer were in a stale mate. Kai could feel himself starting to sweat. "Who is this guy? He doesn't seem fazed at all at Dranzers' attacks."

Blake hardly seemed to move or look concerned in any way. "Killertile attack him."

Killertile collided with a thunderous metallic smash. An almighty shock wave caused by the collision sliced through the atmosphere with a force that knocked Kai aback a couple of feet. Blake remained statuesque. Kai winced with his arms protecting his face from the shock wave to stop any damage to his perfect features. He maintained his balance well from the wave and waited for the force to dissipate. The audience suffered along with Kai whom cried with a series of "Urhhhhhh ahhhhrrrhhh" as the after shock wave struck them too. Dranzer held his ground in the beydish, much to Kais' relief.

Kai quickly composed himself. "You think that would be enough to take me down. You're gunna have to do better than that." He grinned with defiant eyes. He had endured far worse than this.

Blake commanded another attack before Kai could prepare his own. Killertile struck Dranzer again with harsher consequences and a sharper blow. The waves of wind sliced through the air cutting anything in close range. Kai instinctively lifted his arms up to protect his face again. His shirt and trouser legs took the brunt of the attack and were cut in long straight lines that stung in the air. Whip like marks decorated his skin on his forearms and the marks quickly became raised with traces of blood escaping. Dranzer took damage too, his attack ring had 2 small corners chipped which became insignificant debris and was blown away like dust.

Maxs' voice dripped with worry.– "I don't like this. That Blake guy is playing a little too rough."

Daichi – "If anyone can handle rough...it's Kai"

Tyson – "Kai...hang in there, we believe in you dude."

The gloves were off.

Kai began to pant, sweat ran down his stinging arms and legs and he began to summon the power from deep within his quickly aching body. He spoke to himself. "This guy wants to finish this match quickly. His bitbeast is strong but nothing compared to the power I have with Dranzer."

Kais' eyes were aflame, his patience had run out and he poised himself for his next attack. "I've had enough of you Blake. Now you will see the true power of my Dranzer! FLAME ECLIPSE! " Kais' body was wrapped in flames as he gestured his attack, his hair alight and Dranzer burst into yellow and blue flames. Dranzer leapt into the air and began his crashing decent onto his victim.

Blake remained still and overconfident. "Killertile!"

Dranzer screeched his phoenix cry and crashed down on Blakes' beyblade. The smash had the force of an atomic bomb as Blakes' beyblade recoiled the force of Dranzers' attack and it blew backwards into Kais' direction. The giant shockwave knocked Kai clear off his feet and propelled his body backwards through the air. He landed on his back, cracking his sore and scathed elbows on the solid floor and knocking the breath out of him. The fallen beyblader quickly arose again and fought back to his feet growling, staying down was not in Kais' nature no matter who the opponent.

Blake – "Finish him Killertile."

Kais' determination was undying. "Oh I don't think so!" His anger was starting to bubble through as his frustration pulled at his last nerve.

Killertile emerged from his masters' beyblade once again and headed with lighting speed towards Dranzer. The fire clad bitbeast met him head on causing an all mighty crash of metal on metal...bitbeast on bitbeast. However Dranzer got side swiped. The giant lizard bitbeast grabbed Dranzers' right wing in his jaws, clamped down, wrapped Dranzers' body and left wing up in his tail and shook the red bird from side to side. Dranzers' flailing body slammed at the floor, each thud tore at Kais' heart as Dranzers' body connected with the ground. The scene was like in Africa when a crocodile has hold of a wildebeest's body, whipping it until it relents to its death. Dranzer couldn't break free no matter how hard he tried. All Kai could do was hope his determination saw him and his phoenix through until they could issue a counter attack.

Mariahs hands were raised to half cover her face. "Are you seeing this guys? Dranzer's in real trouble. I can't watch."

Rays voice was edgy and concerned. "Yeah we see Mariah, I'm just not sure I believe it."

Max – "Poor Dranzer. I've never seen a fight so nasty before."

Tyson growled furiously and his fists were shaking. "This Blake...who does he think he is?!"

"Shake him off Dranzer! You can do this!" Kai gritted in pain as he felt every bash Dranzer did. With each slam he could feel his ribs get punched so hard he thought they would cave in. The assaults getting harder and harder as Dranzers' power weakened. With each blow the majestic phoenix tried desperately to bite at the black and gold reptile but failed. The strikes got harder and Kai felt every one of them as if he; himself was being flipped around. Kais' body felt like someone had physically punched him over and over in the ribs and breath became harder to draw, he fell to one knee, determined and growling not to fall any further. Kai could only watch with pained eyes and a flaring temper as his beloved bitbeast was being thrown around like a rag doll. He felt sick with anger and a wave of defiance ripped through his core.

With fire engulfing his eyes he spat. "We're not giving up Dranzer. Hang in there!" With those words he summoned the strength to stand back up and expressed a look of pure resent towards his silver haired opponent. "We're not done yet!"

Hilary – "Kai's gunna get hurt if we don't stop the match."

Kennys voice was hurried and fraught. "We can't Hilary. I know it's hard to watch but Kai will never forgive us if we do. We just need to trust that he knows what he's doing."

Blake commanded and raised a pointed arm towards Dranzer. "Enough...Killertile, Millenia of Daggers."

Blakes' brutal Bitbeast released Dranzer but not out of mercy. Killertile unwrapped his great black tail, turned in the air and fired 4 golden daggers out of his mouth. Dranzer was now free from Killertiles' vine like tail grasp but screamed as the daggers embedded themselves simultaneously in his sacred bird-like body. One struck the fire bird deep in the belly, one in the neck, one in his left wing and one in his right. The hilts protruded through crimson feathers and Dranzer let out an almighty screech of agony as he fell to the ground.

Kais' eyes were wide with pain and disbelief. The dual tone haired man didn't realise it... but he was as pinned as his phoenix was. He felt whatever Dranzer felt. Their bond was so close that they were telepathic, linked by the soul and when one felt pain, so did the other. Dranzer screamed, his head bucking as the agony ripped through his feathery body. Kai couldn't move, the pain his Dranzer was going through overloaded his human nervous system and stood paralysed struggling to draw breath. All Kai could do was gaze with sorrowed eyes and a dropped jaw at his helpless crying bitbeast.

Kais' mind raced, his amethyst eyes were close to tears and locked on his best friends writhing body. Dranzers' cries burned through his soul. He telepathically called to his distressed bitbeast. "I don't know what to do Dranzer. I...don't... know... how to get you ...out of this...Just hang in there...I'll think of something...I..."

The crowd were silent. Dranzers' harrowing shrieks echoed in the dome. A thick uneasiness hung in the air. All beybladers in the room gasped with jaws wide open with disdain. They had never seen a bitbeast treated with such ferocity before and to have it strangled then impaled was just cruel.

Dranzers' torture was short lived and as Kais' beyblade ground to a sudden grinding halt... Dranzer released a heart rendering bird cry and dissolved broken and hurt back into his beyblade shelter.

Tyson stammered. "Kkkkaaii lost. I don't believe it."

Max struggled with his words too. "I don't believe it either."

Mariah –"Kai gave his all and still this guy beat him."

Ray growled. "Who is this Blake. What was his deal?"

Daichis fists were tightly wrapped. "That guy is nasty. Super tough. I'm not even sure I could beat him."

Tyson – "I'm not sure I'd want to face Blake...the way he attacked Kai and Dranzer was way out of line. Beyblading is supposed to be fun but this...it's like this was personal or something."

Kai was so stupefied that he couldn't react. His eyes were wide, pupils like tiny dots in his eyes and the expression of disbelief painted his features. He gazed down at his silent, still beyblade and struggled to string words together.

Blake appeared emotionless. He gazed at his beyblade that was still spinning millimetres away from a still Dranzer, then turned up to face Kai. He locked eyes with his shocked opponent. Blake drew a deep breath and exhaled.

"And now... it's your turn Kai. This is MY destiny."

Then with a lightning quick swift move Blake drew a thin golden dagger with around 12 inches in length from inside his cloak and threw it like a ninja at Kais' body. His execution was so quick that it was drawn and became a projectile into the air in less than a second flat.

The flying dagger had entered into the left flank of Kais' abdomen leaving only the hilt exposed. Kais' body hadn't registered the impact yet. Still paralysed.

A violent uneasiness engulfed the room. The TV focused on Kai and Blakes' faces and shoulders. There was no cheering in the room; the entire dome was deadly quiet. Thousands of people had seen everything the duo did and witnessed something they couldn't believe. Had they seen right? Did Blake just throw a dagger at Kai? What? People shuffled nervously waiting for some confirmation from someone before reacting.

Kai was in a daze, his eyes were still tiny specks on his eyes and his ears started to ring.

Rays' face expressed pure disbelief and turned to Tyson. "After what Blake had done to Dranzer why is Kai just standing there?" He stared intently at Kais' back.

Tyson called out "Kai! Are you ok bud? Why are ya just standing there? Do something! You gunna let that creep treat Dranzer like that?"

Kennys' voice was high pitched and panicked. "Something's wrong. Very wrong. I can feel it."

DJ Jazzman- "Well there we have it ladies and Gentlemen our first winner of The Beyblade Charity Tournament. Kai has been defeated and Blake is the winnerrrr... Hey what's going on? Is that blood?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

The camera panned out for a longer shot at Kai and Blake to achieve full body images for the whole world to see. From Kais' waist stuck the handle end of a golden dagger, the blade of it buried deep inside the beybladers' abdomen and a large circle of crimson blood started to emerge around it. Kais' dark purple shirt had disguised it at first but now it had soaked through so thick that red over came the purple. Horror grasped the stadiums' inhabitants and the previously joyous crowd started to scream and run.

Mr Dickenson wondered. "What on earth has happened? A terrorist attack?" He had no idea of the carnage that was about to unfold. He narrowed his ageing eyes at the giant TV screen to take a look for himself. What he saw was... one of his Bladebreakers, Kai with a knife of some kind embedded into his stomach area and blood was travelling down his clothes. He stood frozen for a moment then a strike of adrenaline kicked in. "I need to get everyone out of here pronto! Oh Christ! Oh Christ! Oh Christ! Stay calm Stanley, don't lose your head." Mr Dickenson rushed to the control room as fast as his chubby old legs could carry him. He thrust open the door with a slam and summoned the site manager at once. "We need to orchestrate an evacuation immediately. We need to call the police and an ambulance right now. We have a mad man out there with a knife who has stabbed one of my beybladers. Cut the Live feed immediately! And get me control of the tannoy!" His old and tired head was fraught with panic despite his half collected exterior. He wanted to tend to Kai in any way that he could; but his priority was to tend to the Japanese public first. Security staff and BBA personnel ran around like headless chickens. The old mans' pulse and breath was racing. He pressed the button to allow his voice to be carried to all speakers in the stadium. "Can all ladies and gentlemen please try to remain calm. This is Mr Dickenson speaking as the chairman of the BBA. I need you to remain calm and leave in an orderly fashion. Please do as members of security say; they will guide you to a safe exit. Emergency services have been called and the situation will be dealt with as swiftly as possible."

The once cheering and excited crowd had turned into a herd of panicked beasts who pushed and shoved and trampled if necessary to get to an exit before others. People climbed over seats, left bags, belongings and parents grabbed their children tightly in fear that this maniac would come for them too.

Max watched in awe at all the people flooding out of the stadium seating areas. His every instinct tugged at him that something terrible was afoot. "What's going on? Did I hear him say blood?"

Tyson's head whipped around to his blonde bestie. "Yeah Max I heard him say blood too. Who's bleeding?"

Daichi tried to find some rationale. "Everyone's running but why? A little cut here and there is kinda normal when it comes to beyblading."

Ray and his friends were situated behind Kai therefore could only see the back of him. On the screen however...the Chinese blader was hit with the full picture. He gasped in shock and dismay. So much adrenaline hit his blood stream it made him feel instantly sick. "Guys look at the screen!"

Mariah, Daichi, Tyson and Max shot their gazes up to the giant TV. A surge of adrenaline, dread and nausea shook their beings too, their pupils contracted tight and their jaws dropped wide.

Mariahs' voice stammered. "Hurrrhhhhhhh yeah Ray. Kai has been attacked with a dagger of some kind. Crrrrap what are weee gunnnna do?"

Maxs' voice and body was saturated with so much anxiety that he felt he was going to vomit. "Guys we've gotta move now! We've got to do something!"

Tysons' heart was going crazy in his chest, his eyes pin pricks and he could just about mutter out his words. "Yeahhh Kai neeeeds us. We've gotta go help him!"

Mariahs' voice was rushed and panicked. "But what if we get stabbed? We can't just go running up to a knife wielding psycho."

Ray sharply grabbed Mariahs' hands and pulled her body to face him. "I want you to go Mariah. Get out with the rest of them where it's safe."

Mariah scolded. "Oh don't give me that. I'm going wherever you go Ray and that's final." She protested angrily. How dare he even suggest she leave him with that dagger wielding maniac on the loose. When all was said and done, Mariah was right. What do they do...risk their own safety or leave Kai to die?

Max was sweating heavily and his palms sticky with fear. His legs were beginning to tremble. "So what's the plan? We can't just go up to that nut case and ask him to go away!"

Ray was beginning to sweat too, so much so he could feel it travelling down his neck and back. His voice was fraught with worry. A spark of sense took over him and thought back to how they would handle a threat at White Tiger Hills. "We have our beyblades, we will use them to keep Blake away and if he doesn't back away from Kai we will have no choice but to strike. It's illegal to use beyblades on people but Kais' life could be on the line here."

Daichi nodded and agreed instantly with Rays plan. "Yeah Kai's in real trouble up there. Let's go!"

Max gripped Draciel tightly in his right palm for comfort. "So it's agreed. We stick together and use our beyblades to fend him off. Mr Dickenson has called the Police so no doubt and they will be on their way. We could use the threat of police to scare him off first."

Tyson couldn't wait any more. "LET'S GO GUYS." Dragoon cried in the back of Tysons' skull in support of his Masters' haste.

The group nodded in unison. In a flash they set their launchers up with their beyblades' clicked in and ready to shoot if it came to it. Once locked and loaded they started running towards Kai and Blake. They could feel their hearts thumping louder than the sound of their feet hitting the tile floor.

Tyson -"Hold on Kai. We're coming!"

*Poof* The screens images turned to black as a technician shut off the live feed and all cameras powered down. The lights were turned off too leaving only the burning sunlight to illuminate the dome.

* * *

Kai fought to overhear the ringing in his ears and could ascertain screaming from around him. He watched like in a slow motion daydream as panicked people scrambled for the exits like insects. "Why are they screaming? Why are they running?" He thought. He felt outside of himself and a strange feeling washed over him. "What is this wet feeling running down my leg?"

Kai tried to bend to look down at his thighs to investigate, only to be halted sharply by something preventing the bend in his posture. That wet...is blood. He gingerly lifted his hands to touch the foreign object afflicting him. He investigated the handle with his left hand, touched it lightly whilst using his right hand to press against his shirt on the right side of his form. Then the pain hit him like a double-deck freight train. The ringing in his ears stopped and adrenaline burst into his bloodstream. "What is this?! I've been stabbed?" His mind raced in terror, his blood run cold and pain engulfed his tummy region. The wound site was burning like a white hot poker, searing his insides and boiling his nerves. He didn't know what to do with himself. Lie down? Run? He knew he had to do something but the pain was so severe that it paralysed him. His bruised ribs, gashes on his arms and smashed elbows were nothing in comparison to this. A mix of fear, indescribable agony and anger shot like a bullet through his soul. His breathing became quicker as panic set in, he began to sweat, his skin went white, cold, clammy and felt highly agitated. Kai knew that removing the blade would be the worst thing to do as often the foreign object is the only thing stopping victims from bleeding out. Instead he tried to apply pressure with his hands as close to the hilt as his pain receptors would allow. Blood seeped through the gaps in his fingers on contact with his saturated purple shirt.

Kais' eyes were wide with sheer horror as he clutched himself. He could barely catch a breath, nausea set in and he fought with himself not to throw up. "Why? Fuck! Who... is this...guy? Urhhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhh."

Blake had been keenly watching Kai and how he was going to react from across the beystadium. This had all been planned and going just the way he needed it to. He began slowly and calmly walking towards his bleeding and paralysed victim. Blake halted his path abruptly as he noticed 5 figures running in his direction. Tyson, Max, Mariah, Ray and Daichi all in a line with varying degrees of anger and worry spread across their faces; their beyblades and bitbeasts locked and ready.

Blake -"That's far enough. Ultimate Shield now." Blake lifted his right arm up and with those words his tattoos started to glow green. A bursting flash of emerald encircled Blake and Kai for about 60ft in diameter. The flash died away and in its place remained a solid, glass force-field surrounding a large area of the stadium in the centre. It covered the beydish completely in a dome shape of its own, the glass was as thick as a brick wall and completely see-through.

Tyson stopped himself in his tracks. "What is that?"

"Hold on guys wait!" shouted Ray who stopped abruptly. Mariah was used to following Rays' lead and stopped herself running with cat like reflexes just as he did.

Maxs' brain wasn't ready for commands. All he could think about was getting to Kai. "Whaaaaa" as he stopped himself before hitting the transparent object.

Daichi kept running until *smack*His body hit the glass force field and bounced off it creating two thuds. One when he hit it and the second when his body hit the floor.

Mariah inspected the wall with her hands. "It's a glass wall. This wasn't here earlier."

Ray growled. "HE must have made it somehow with that flash of light a second ago."

Daichi hopped with a monkey like rage. "Hey ASSHOLE! Take this thing down now!"

Tysons' eyes were wide with extreme anxiety and turned to the red head. "Bad idea Daichi; to insult the guy who now has Kai as a hostage in this giant green house.

Max started bashing the glass structure with the fat of the bottom sides of his fists. He knew better than to attack it with the bony parts of his fists...unlike Tyson who gave it a couple of punches and regretted it instantly.

Daichi yelled with his battle face on. "Then there's no other thing for it. Go STRATA DRAGOON!

The other beybladers needed no cue. Each of the fretting beybladers called to their bitbeasts as they fiercely pulled ripcords.

Ray – "Go DRIGER!"

Max – "Go DRACIEL!"

Mariah – "Go GALUX!"

Tyson – "Dragoon we've gotta break down this glass dome pronto. Kai's in big trouble!"

Five mighty bitbeasts' emerged in coloured flashes and wasted no time in attacking the thing separating them from rescuing Kai. Driger and Galux slashed with their feline paws whilst growling and cat hissing. Draciel head-butted again and again with his thick skinned turtle head. Dragoon took swipes with his enormous curved white claws and Strata Dragoon tackled the force field only to be bounced off of it like his master moments earlier.

Blake had eliminated all possible distractions now that his shield was in place and turned his attention back to his paralysed and pained victim. Kai was slightly bent over as he clutched his belly. Intense pain etched across his features as he whined and gasped for breath, struggling to stay on his feet. The dark skinned assailant began striding towards him once more.

Blakes silver hair bounced and waved with each step. "Don't worry Kai, this will all be over soon." he whispered.

The red eyed man reached Kais' person and stopped close. Kai saw Blakes' feet arrive 2ft away, his line of sight trailed upwards until their eyes met. Blake stayed stoic and still. Kais' feisty attitude took hold and a wave of angered defiance erupted as he launched himself at the man that done this terrible thing to him. Kais' strong blood-coated hands grabbed handfuls of Blakes' cape and pulled at him. This took Blake by surprise but not without a cost to Kai who let out a deep cry of agony from the movement. Blake returned the favour by taking Kai by the scruff of his purple shirt and yanked him so close that their faces were almost touching. This filled the already suffering Kai with even more discomfort; he despised people touching him.

"You probably want to know why you have a dagger in your body. Your destiny is to die today, right here... right now because you have something I need. You and your friends are guardians to the Four Legendary Sacred Spirits. You are bound to your bitbeasts by trust, friendship and love. You have a bond with your bitbeasts' that almost nothing can break... except... death. I will sever your bond to create a new with me as Dranzers' new master and together... we will usher in a new world order. Don't worry I will take good care of your Dranzer. He's an astounding creature and I'm glad I have him instead. I would have brought home a dragon today if the fool wasn't so late. You stepped in and now the legendary phoenix is mine."

Kais' teeth clenched and emitted a growl. "You want THEIR bitbeasts too?"

Blake smiled sickly. "This is a secret Kai. I know you won't be able to tell anyone soon so I'll share with you. My brothers and sister are coming for the other bitbeasts very soon and believe me they will succeed... like I will today. Together we will begin a new reign over the world."

Kais' heart started beating faster than he had ever felt before and could feel the blood rush out quicker, his breathing was rapid at 30 breaths per minute and he was saturated with sweat. Kai didn't know it but medically speaking; he was now in stage 3 hypovolemic shock. His mind raced. "Oh man...I've got to do... something. I...have to get him off me." Kai thought desperately to come up with a plan despite the fast-developing brain crushing headache. He released his hands from Blakes scuff and fought to pry the dark skinned hands off of his clothing with no success. Kai was tiring out and fast.

Blake smirked coldly and his red eyes narrowed with the power he felt as Kai gasped, writhed and twisted to break free. "There is no escape Kai. Just accept your fate. Your friends will have to accept theirs when their time comes too."

*Donk* * Donk* *Donk* Kai could hear sounds behind him. Noises similar to that of a bird that has just flown into a window and bounced off.

Kai turned his aching head and throbbing left flank to where the noise was coming from. Several feet away were his friends desperately attacking at the force field he was entrapped in. A new wave of crushing emotion wrapped itself around his heart. Fear. Not for himself... but for the safety of his friends. He watched them for a moment as they desperately tried to smash their way through to help him. Kai felt his orbs well up with tears, closed his eyes, clenched his teeth then muttered to himself lowly so Blake couldn't hear it."I have...to...do...something..."

"Guys! ***breath* *breath*** You are... ***breath*** not... safe! ***breath***... RUN!"

Kai yelled at the gang to run but they couldn't hear a sound through the brick thick glass wall. He tried to call harder but his lungs couldn't take it for much longer. With each word he yelled, the volume got weaker. "Run! ***breath* *breath*** Get away... ***breath*** Just leave... ***breath*** ..me and ***breath***...go!"

Blake stated flatly. He was growing bored. "They can't hear you Kai. They are too busy trying to break my impenetrable shield. Even if they combined all their bitbeasts power they still wouldn't be able to break it."

Kais' breathing deteriorated but still managed a grimaced dagger stare at his captor. "You * **breath*** and your ***breath*** family... need their ***breath*** heads tested. You will *** breath***...never defeat all ***breath*** of us. We are too strong for you. We've come ***breath*** across creeps ***breath***... like you before. ***Breath*** You want... our bitbeasts ***breath*** to steal their ***breath***...power and rule the world... ***breath***...What a joke."

Blake – "As all of the Legendary Bitbeasts together, yes unstoppable in the right hands but face it Kai, after today you won't be one of the guardians anymore. You are going to bleed to death right here with me as destiny has pre-written. You are pale, your lips are beginning to turn blue, your breathing is rapid because your body is being starved of oxygen and its trying to right itself, your heart rate is through the roof and your blood pressure is plummeting. It's only a matter of time before you lose consciousness and this will be all over for you. Once you let go of life, Dranzer will be mine."

Kais' mouth dropped in shock of the realisation that Blake was right. His physical condition was deteriorating and fast. "He's right. I have lost a lot of blood... I've never been in this much pain before... my breathing isn't right and my heart... I've got to do something. I need to get him off me. I NEED to get Dranzer away... and then what?"

A louder crashing could be heard from the force fields' edge. Kai and Blake turned their heads to see Dragoon, Driger, Draciel, Strata Dragoon and Galux still attacking the wall thick glass with everything they could summon. Kenny, Hilary and Grandpa Granger had escaped the mayhem of the stampeding crowds and rejoined the rest of the gang. Mr Dickenson had safely evacuated the public and abandoned any other chair-manly responsibilities; for Kai. Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Max, Daichi, Mariah and Ray filled any gaps along the wall of bitbeasts and hit at the glass with their fists. Their tiny human efforts made no impact at all on the force field but still...they had to try.

Mr Granger attacked the glass with his kendo stick and Mr Dickenson had picked up a chair and smashed it against the wall, trying his dam best to do something to help. No matter how insignificant; the old guys couldn't just stand back and watch.

Blake was growing impatient and hadnt accounted for his victim to hang on as long as this. "Kai, we need to hurry this up I'm afraid. Just go down already. This dagger must be uncomfortable. I think I'll take my dagger back from you." As he said the word "back" he withdrew his long golden weapon slowly with his right hand from Kais' pain ridden aching body. Kai screamed at the torture of the blade sliding out. His breathing went from quick and shallow to heavily laboured as blood choked out of his mouth; splattering crimson dots too onto Blakes' cloak, chest, forearms and wrists. Kais' eyes were pin prick small as he spluttered and struggled to gain any air at all.

Tyson, Ray, Max, Mariah, Daichi, Mr Dickenson, Grandpa Granger, Hilary and Kenny all gasped with pure unbridled horror as Blakes' cruel treatment of their much loved friend continued. They felt so useless. They felt their hearts burst as they saw Kai writhe in Blakes' grip and his mouth open to cry/call or scream...whatever noise came out of Kais' mouth... they could all tell it was through pain.

This propelled an overdrive in effort.

Tears were starting to form in Tysons' brown eyes. "GRRRRRRRRR BLAKE! Hit it harder Dragoon! Kai's running out of time!"

Rays anger reached boiling point. He growled to Driger with all the energy he could exert. "Gatling claw Ultra!"

Maxs' heart had already broken. Tears began streaming down his freckled cheeks. He grit through his distress and called to his friend. "Draciel SMASH IT NOW!" Draciel tackled the structure so hard that Max worried that Draciel would crack his shell. Draciel was going at full strength.

Strata Dragoon was as raged as his master was...Daichi was red faced with anger.

Appalled by what she just saw, Mariah ramped up her attitude. "Go Galux, let's break this thing!"

Hilary threw her curled feminine fists harder at the crystal wall, her wrists throbbed but she wouldn't stop and cried out. "Blake I don't know what you want but please let Kai go!" she pleaded with heavy tears streaming down her frantic face.

Mr Dickenson threw the chair he was using to the side of him and decided to join Hilary and smacked the glass beside her. "Blake. Listen to me! I am the Chairman of the BBA. What is it you want? I'm sure we can negotiate something." His eyes were puffy and his voice desperate.

Kenny fell to his knees and sobbed quietly into his palms, his nose was running with the pressure around his eyes and sinuses. "Please please leave him alone. Please." He couldn't watch Kais' ordeal anymore and wistfully looked to the ground beneath him. An eternity passed when a brainwave struck, he leapt to his feet and sniffled back his running nose. "How about tunnelling under it? We could smash through the tile and concrete layer of the floor?

Mariah immediately stopped her assault on the wall. "It's worth a try Chief."

Ray ceased his attack too and analysed Kennys' suggestion. "For all we know the force field stops at ground level which means if we smash away the flooring we can make an opening. All we would need is a gap of a meter or two we could squeeze under this thing.

Maxs' cheeks were wet, Daichi was engulfed in rage, Tyson had tear marks trailing his tanned Japanese face but each knew what they had to do and the gang took no time to get to work on the new plan. Driger, Galux, Draciel, Dragoon and Strata Dragoon began attacking one large area beyblade after beyblade, giant paw after giant claw, scraping and grinding away until they would have their opening. The tiles came away within a few seconds but the industrial concrete was the best of Japanese construction and was proving terribly harder to break through.

Kais' voice was croaky and his breathing extremely laboured now as his body desperately tried to pump blood around that wasn't there anymore. His face was ghostly white and blood trickled down the left side of his mouth from the coughing. "Blake **...*raspy breath*** If you think ***raspy breath*** you are getting... ***raspy breath***...my Dranzer ***raspy breath*** you have another ***raspy breath*** thought coming. Dranzer will NEVER take ***raspy breath*** to you and ***raspy breath*** I won't let you have... ***raspy breath***... him."

Kai summoned all the strength he could in his body to push Blake back and successfully snapped himself out of his attackers grasp. He did so with such force that Blake had to use his back foot to stop him from falling backwards. This surprised and displeased the red eyes assailant. Instead of giving chase he watched and waited to see what Kai would do next... after all he had nowhere to run.

Max - "Hey look Kais' fought him off!"

Grandpa Granger -"Yeah get away from that cretin Kai!"

Hilary -"That's it keep fighting him Kai!"

Kai clutched his wound immediately and began applying as much pressure as his aching and welted arms could. He shakily staggered uncoordinated towards Dranzers' beyblade, fighting not to trip over his own feet and prayed not to fall down.

Daichi -"Where's he going?"

Ray -"He's heading for his beyblade. He won't leave Dranzer behind."

The dual haired man stomped over to the beydish, scooted down the sides, he then half fell-half knelt in the circular upturned dome. He shakily scooped Dranzers' blue and red beyblade up with his right hand whilst ensuring his left hand remained on his gaping bleeding hole.

"I've ***gasp*** got you ***gasp*** my friend." Dranzers' master forced himself up the steep edge of the beydish and made his way towards his frantic, worry soaked friends. A thick trail of blood drips and red footprints followed behind him. Blood had pooled inside his left shoe from where it had run down his trousers and squelched out with every left footstep. His hands were stained and wet with a layers of dried and fresh blood. He pressed as hard as he could on his injury with his left hand, constantly reminding himself he needed to keep pressure on it. Dranzer was cupped tightly in his masters' right hand. The broken phoenix cooed soothingly to Kai in an attempt to comfort him in his agony.

Tyson -"This way Kai! Come this way!

Mariah – "Keep coming this way Kai!"

Seeing Kai fend off Blake and making his way towards them filled everyone with a slither of hope. Finally maybe Blake had let him go? Maybe Kais' condition wasn't as bad they first thought?

Kais' body was cold, his blue lips parted as he struggled for breath. He didn't have the energy for anymore yelling. He could only think of survival now...and getting to Tyson and the others. "That's it...I'm doing good... Keep putting pressure on the wound, try to stay calm... The guys are right there. Just gotta get to them... One foot in front of the other; I can do this."

Meanwhile Blake watched Dranzers' current guardian like a hawk with his arms crossed and a serious face. If he had a wrist watch he would be checking the time and getting frustrated at how long this was taking. Instead, he waited intently for Kais' demise.

Max cried. "That's it Kai you're nearly with us. We'll break through this thing, just you watch."

Hilary wiped away tear after tear. "You're the man Kai. Good job just a little further!"

Kai could see Tyson, Max, Ray, Hilary, Kenny, Grandpa Granger, Mr Dickenson and Daichi watching him trying to make it to them. They were still trying desperately to break the force field separating them. As Kais' swaying and lurched form travelled on, he could finally see his friends' faces as opposed to figures in the distance. He could see their lips moving but couldn't understand what they were saying. In a healthier state he could lip-read but the throbbing headache and fatigue scuppered any intellect or concentration to do anything other than walk and breathe. The blood trail behind him was getting thicker and longer. He had never felt so heavy and each step became harder and more agonising to do. His chest hurt almost as much as his abdomen now. His heart felt like it was going to explode; was this the onset of a heart attack?

The pain rocked his body like an earthquake and finally it was all too much. He could feel himself fading. The dizziness toppled him and he fell to the ground bashing his knees and elbows with the smack of flesh and bone against tile. He pressed against the floor on all four limbs and attempted to get up. His blood drained, oxygen depleted body couldn't do it. The gang watched with breaking hearts as their once so strong, never staying down team mate fought with gravity to resurrect himself.

He coughed more bright red blood and a splattered puddle was created beneath him. Kai whispered to his bitbeast and cursed how far Tyson and the others were. "Must keep ***gasp*** going... they are right there ***gasp*** Dranzer. See... we are not ***gasp*** far... now."

Max felt his heart break as his pal hit the floor. "Nooo he's fallen over!"

Tysons' heart felt like it had stopped as Kai struggled to get to his feet. "Get up bro!"

The phoenix master attempted to get to his feet one last time. He took the deepest breath he could gather, pushed up with his arms and knees at the same time, his body lifted until... his left knee slipped on the bloody floor beneath. His own blood had been his downfall and his body crashed down onto the stone-cold tiled floor. His body had nothing left to give now. His strong and athletic body was giving up. Kais' bleeding and clammy body was lying on his left side. His left arm beneath him as his left hand clamped tight over his wound. His right arm lopped in front of his torso and retracted it to bring Dranzers beyblade just inches away from his face to gaze into the bitchip. Instinctively he tucked his right leg upwards towards his navel to stabilise himself and achieve a minuscule degree of comfort on the grey tile floor.

Grandpa Granger was snivelling and tears streaming down his face. "Come on K-Man get up, we think were nearly through. The grounds chippin away nicely. Just hold on were comin for ya."

Sure enough the concrete was giving way and a small crater was starting to take shape.

A new feeling engulfed Kai as he began feeling tired, kinda sleepy. The adrenaline had completely washed away, his breath was calming and the pain was subsiding to a cold senselessness. A great wave of heavy exhaustion engulfed his weakening body. "No...I need to stay awake...stay awake... I'm nearly there... Just keep going."

Kais' broken and partly curled form was about 10 ft away from the invisible barrier keeping him from being at last near his friends. The cool hard floor became surprisingly comfortable and he was glad to be lying down. He felt colder than he had ever felt before and noticed his fingernails were ice blue. He clutched onto Dranzer hard like a child squeezing a teddy bear for comfort.

Hilary wiped away a barrage of tears as she begged. "Come on Kai get up!

Daichi yelled with tears forming in his eyes now. "Kai you've gotta get up. You just gotta!"

Kenny sobbed uncontrollably and couldn't wipe away the tears quick enough. He had run out of ideas and his mind turned to analysing Kais' body condition. "He's in a real bad way."

Daichi – "No Kai, please don't give up!"

Tyson shouted with tears ripping down his now sore cheeks. "Yeah bud you're not far now. Keep going. Get up! Get up!"

Ray blubbered with tears streaming down his cat features. "Kai I know you're tired but you've gotta get up. Fight it!...come on!"

Now that Kai was so close, the group so desperate to help him could see how severely injured he really was. The sight of Kais' crimson covered body and clothing shocked them into a cold stare. Kai was always such a dignified, clean, well dressed person; reduced to a blood coated wounded creature. His face shiny with sweat, he was pale naturally but now he was gravely white. His brown shoes were red, the full left trouser leg was red and blood had travelled onto the opposing leg, his purple shirt was a deep red/purple completely around his left flank and travelled through the fabric to half way up his chest and round to his back. His gloves and hands were saturated and the blood had flicked, smudged and travelled up his forearms. He had blood on his chin, red smeared onto his triangles and soaked across front of his shirt. Kais' eyes were like coals in his head and the fire in them was burning out.

Tysons' face was now saturated with tears, his eyes puffy. "Come on Dude! No time for nappy byes now! Get up. Please please"

Daichi – "Kai you can get through anything. Just get up will ya!"

Grandpa Granger – "Come on DUDE! We need ya!"

Mr Dickenson – "Yes Kai you're so close, just get up once more. Please. Just a few more steps!"

Mariah – "Kai come on! You're not givin up are ya?"

Kenny – "KAI WE NEED YOU!"

Max – "KAI DONT LIE DOWN PLEASE. STAY WITH US!"

Ray – "KAI COME ON! GET UP! STOP MESSING AROUND YOU GOTTA STAND UP!"

Tyson – "DUDE! BRO! PLEASE...DONT LEAVE US."

The injured beyblader moved his head a few inches to arch his view to see his long term friends as they cried and begged at the impenetrable barrier. As much as he wanted to keep going... he couldn't. All fear or awareness of Blake had gone. A blanket of numbness took over. Dranzer telepathically screeched at his guardian to get up but to no avail. Kai couldn't physically go on any more and soon the cries faded into a muffled static. The young man felt no more pain in his abdomen, head ache was gone, his breathing was slow and his heart felt calm. He wanted one thing...to sleep and it beckoned him like a warm pair of arms.

"Dranzer...Ty..son...Ray...Max...Grammie... I need...to...slee...p...no..w..." He inaudibly murmured to himself and his consciousness floated away. A single tear from each eye cascaded the way gravity dictated, his body went limp, his hands released all grip and his chest stopped moving.

Kais' brain synapses failed to fire to shut his eyes and so; his dull orbs remained partially open. His lips were a ghostly blue and just about closed where blood seeped out of them and onto the grey tiling. Blood covered one side of his face where the crimson liquid ran like a river with gravity. A sizeable pool of crimson had formed around Kais' body and saturated any cloth it came into contact with. The stunned onlookers stared at Kais' body, desperately hoping, wishing, pleading to see a hand flicker or his chest to rise or something...

Ray -"NOOOOOOOO! Kai WAKE UP!"

Max – "He's just sleeping right? Right?"

Tyson – "KKKKKKKAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Tyson, Max, Ray, Hilary, Kenny, Daichi, Mr Granger, Mariah and Mr Dickenson froze still. Their desperate young and elderly eyes scanned for any sign of life from the body just 10ft away; separated by cursed, invisible enemy structure. Their hearts sunk to their stomachs, their feet solid to the ground and fought painfully not to scream. All beyblades stopped spinning and the bitbeasts cried of sorrow as they retreated inside them. The air felt too thick to inhale and hung devastatingly silent. They were too late. Kai wasn't moving and hadn't done for a whole minute now.

Tyson had ceased slamming his fists against the glass barrier as he crashed to his knees. He drew a breath and held it; hoping Kai would take one of his own. Lifeless.

"It-it can't be..." Max stood horrified.

The exhausted, sore-fisted and tear streaked onlookers stared at Kais' form, waiting for his chest to rise and fall once more. But it never came.

As if he was jolting himself awake Max turned to look at Tyson. "Ttt..tyson?"

Tyson was staring at Kai in disbelief. 'No' Tyson thought. "No... he... he's not."

Unwilling to admit it, Tyson stood back up and continued punching the glass once more. "Kai! Wake up dude! You gotta wake up! Get up! Come on!" Tyson's fists were becoming bloodier with every punch. Tyson couldn't register pain at this moment and was splitting skin on his knuckles.

The arena was silent. All you could hear was the sound of Tyson punching glass. "Come on Kai!"

 ***Punch***

"Get up!"

 ***Punch***

"You gotta..."

 ***Punch***

"Wake...up!"

Hilary wanted to stop him but how could she? She just watched Tyson and was hoping that his voice could somehow reach Kai and everything will be ok. But she, like the others all knew. They all knew that Kai wasn't sleeping. And, just like the other teammates all she could do was sob.

Tyson's punches were getting weaker and his bloody right fist was suddenly stopped by a familiar hand. As Tyson's eyes became watery he turned his head to see the person's hand who had caught and stopped his own, it was his Grandpa. The older Granger said nothing, but his eyes said so much more. Tysons' trembling legs suddenly collapsed. Dragoons' keeper began falling but his nearby ninja quick grandfather caught him before he hit the floor. They sunk to the cold tiles together and with strong, supportive arms; Grandpa wrapped himself around his grandson. Tears ripped down his face and saturated his moustache. Grandpa Granger lifted Tysons' head up to meet his and with a caring old thumb he wiped away tears from Tysons' raw cheek. He gazed into his grandsons big brown eyes as the water welled up in his own. "I'm sorry Tyson ma boy, we did our best. There was nothin' more we could do." Tyson was torn between clutching his Grandfather tight or ordering Dragoon to continue attacking and smash that dam force field. Tysons' denial ran like a thunderbolt through his soul. He couldn't ever accept it. "Kai...dead...no... it can't be...but Kai's just sleeping. That's right...just sleeping."

Ray was speechless, tears rolled down his hot face. Ray was not a man to cry easily but emotionally he was torn to shreds. Ray was crushed, he couldn't hold himself up any more and sunk to his knees. He buried his face into his red sash and began sobbing with gasping deep breaths. Mariah fell down next to her lover. She snuggled herself into him, wrapped her arms around his chest and levered his head up with her shoulder. She latched onto him with all the strength left in her weeping and terrified body.

Max was in chronic emotional shock and stared at Kais' body willing him to move. He too couldn't stand anymore and was reduced to a crumpled heap on the floor as he watched for any signs of movement in Kais' body. He kept telling himself..."He'll move in a second. He'll move in a sec..."

Stanley Dickenson wailed into his chubby elderly palms on the ground as Daichi cuddled him from behind, beside them lay a walking stick in two broken pieces. Daichis' warm tears soaked through Mr D's jacket as he trembled with intense grief. Today he realised that he liked Kai more than he had ever admitted to himself and regretted not being friendlier with him.

Kenny was a gibbering mess on the grey tile too and he was sure he had run out of tears. He sniffled and gazed at Kai in a trance like state. "I'm sorry Kai. I should have done more. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry we couldn't help you." His thick circular glasses acted as a water dam and it was only when the dam burst its banks that another set of tears could stroke his already sore cheeks.

Hilary was a crushed emotional mess. She had collapsed long ago and her legs were going numb at the odd angle her legs were positioned. She didn't care. She was in a dark unrelenting bout of sorrow. She hugged herself in grief as she sobbed so hard her throat hurt and her brown eyes turned bloodshot.

* * *

"Finally. It is done." The red eyed, dark skinned assailant felt a great sense of achievement wash over him as he too had been watching Kais' body for any signs of life.

Blake unfolded his tattooed arms and began emotionlessly striding towards his "work". His dark purple cape caught a breeze as he moved and he began rummaging around in a pocket inside his blue and black edged tunic.

Max and Kenny were still facing Kai, watching over him with a molecule of hope that he would come back when...

Max stifled words together. "He...he...he's coming."

Tyson and the gang watched with terror drenched eyes as Blake closed the gap between them... and their fallen Kai. Their sobs turned to an instant overwhelming dread. Each jumped to their feet as quickly as they could although Mr Dickenson struggled to with his age and weight; and had to be helped up by Max, Ray and Daichi.

Kennys' heart jumped into his sore throat as he struggled to expel his words. "Whahhaaat dodo we do now?!"

Rays' sore eyes narrowed and anger began to re-surface on his tear streaked face. "He's coming this way."

Maxs' legs were like jelly with the stress and turned to Tyson. "Is...is...he..he coming for ...us...us nowwww?"

Mr Dickenson spoke high pitched with fear. "Be ready kids, we need to get out of here if he comes any closer."

Tyson wiped his red cheeks clear of tears with his bloodied and bruised hands and stepped forward close to the glass. His pain was subsiding to a rage at the man who had just torn his heart to pieces. His brown eyes emblazoned with fury and clenched his teeth hard. He spat, "Forget that... I'm not leaving Kai."

Ray growled with cat fangs and eyes slit to a needles' width."I'm not leaving Kai either. If the force field comes down then we go back to Plan A. I have a bitbeast who would like to give Blake a demonstration of what we can really do.

Max fed off Ray and Tysons' angry energy and it gave him a small emotional boost. "Me too. Draciel and I will set up a defence barrier of our own for the others whilst you guys take him out. He sniffed and fought back another tear.

Grandpa felt great pride for his beloved Tyson for standing up and choosing to protect what was left of Kai...and cursed his stubbornness too; for refusing to put his own safety first.

Tired, weary, blood stained fists and sore eyed beybladers reloaded their spinning weapons and readied for whatever Blake had planned next. All 5 beybladers stood in a line with shaky outstretched arms with their beyblades and launchers ready to go. Hilary, Kenny, Mr Dickenson and Grandpa Granger stood behind the protective wall of bladers. Everyone fought further sobs and sniffed with blood shot eyes. They held their breaths and trembled with fatigue; they waited and watched as the assassin came closer.

As Blake grew nearer and nearer to the traumatised bladers, Hilary, Kenny and the older men ...they finally got a good look of him. He too was bloodstained; only it wasn't HIS blood. His cloak had red finger marks where Kai had grabbed him earlier. He had a large splatter of blood on his side from when he pulled his dagger out of Kai's body, and blood on his forearms and wrists where his weapon withdrawal made Kai choke.

Blakes' dark chiselled face was stern yet, unemotional and took no notice of the mourners. He had no interest in them...Kai on the other hand; still had something he wanted. He was mere feet away now, his line of sight was transfixed on Kais' cold lifeless body as he travelled closer. The tattooed killer stopped close and looked down at Dranzers' ex-guardian without a flicker of remorse.

Blake in a monotone voice. "Your misery is over now. It was nothing personal... I just wanted your bitbeast."

Tyson and the gang could see Blakes' mouth move as he said something to Kais' spiritless corpse. They cursed the glass barrier even more as they struggled to make out what Blake said. Nothing penetrated the force field and frustratingly that included sound too.

Blake had something in his hands...another weapon, only it wasn't a dagger or stabbing item; it was something they knew very well. A beyblade. It was standard sized, brown with black flashes on the attack ring. It was a basic thing with an image-less bit-chip.

Blake turned his head, glanced at his shaking audience momentarily, smirked then returned to Kai. He then held this beyblade towards the bloodied body in an outstretched arm...The Bladers had seen this action before; the moves performed just before a bitbeast would be sucked out from a defeated beyblade.

Tyson, Max, Ray, Daichi, Mariah, Hilary, Kenny, Mr Dickenson and Grandpa Granger watched Blake with held breaths and more dread overcame them. They were edgy and filled with a mixed bag of emotions. Fear, that Blake could turn on and kill another one of them. Sorrow; for the great loss of a long term friend and ally. Rage; for putting them and Kai through this horrific ordeal and for reasons unclear. Disgust, that Blake had the audacity to boldly do what he did in front of the whole world. This fiend took Kais' life and now was going to take another of the team...Dranzer. And finally... a crushing frustration; that there was nothing they could do to stop him.

Kais' body hadn't moved for minutes now. The pool of blood surrounding his middle section had stopped increasing and began to congeal into a thick red mess. Despite the horrific run up to his death; he looked peaceful. His brows were relaxed and his amethyst irises decorated around his moon sized pupils under half closed eyelids. His blood trickled mouth indicated he had endured internal bleeding from somewhere. The breath driving him through the pain of this event had gone and his suffering had ended.

Kais' friends were powerless to stop Blake from what he was to do next. The fallen beybladers' bitbeast on the other hand... wouldn't be taken away without a fight.

* * *

A screaming firework erupted from Kais' beyblade that was still tightly curled in his dead right hand. Dranzer formed out of the hot flash and took his physical phoenix form. Dranzer still had Killertiles' daggers in him and ruffled his feathers uncomfortably. The fire bird was crazy furious, more angry than Tyson or the others had ever seen before. He stood over Kais' limp and scarlet covered body like a gold and red-feathered T-Rex. Dranzers' giant dark-brown hawk feet stomped as Kais' body lay lifeless beneath his feathered breast. Dranzer bird-cried furiously at Blake with a dark undertone. His sharp golden-yellow beak snapped in the air; threatening to rip that tattooed arm clean off. His feathers flustered on end as he puffed himself out with fury and pain of the daggers still in place. Blake smiled in awe with no fear in his body, his over confidence was sickening as he took a step forward.

Dranzers' presence made the team gasp with awe and a welcome relief. Their moods uplifted seeing the great phoenix turning the tables on the madman assassin. They were filled with a horizon of hope that Dranzer could stop Blake from doing any more harm to Kai, to them or anyone else.

Ray -"Dranzer's protecting Kai."

Hilary - "Ohh be careful Dranzer."

The others were speechless with relief that Kai wasn't alone out there anymore. They couldn't break their way in to help but now he had a "man" on the inside. Whether Kai was alive or not; he needed to be protected and treated with dignity.

Blakes' threatening advance ignited Dranzer into attack mode. Dranzer screamed with rage, flapped his great feathered wings, his long tails swished and his body became engulfed in flame like petrol had just been sprayed onto a camp fire. Dranzer screamed and bit in the air at Kais' murderer who jumped back like a ninja. Blakes' face looked surprised and amused at the same time. His eyes and arms expressed the words. "Ok ok I'm backing away now."

A new fighting spirit engulfed the team. Tears were no longer streaming as fists punched the air and determined gritted teeth overcame their faces.

Daichi – "Yeah how'd you like that! You show him Dranzer!"

Ray – "Yeah don't give him an inch Dranzer."

Grandpa Granger – "You give him a whack from me birdy!"

Kenny – "Dranzer. You are amazing. Never give up!"

Tyson – "Go Dranzer you can do this. Teach Blake a lesson in what happens when he picks a fight with us!"

Max – "I'm relieved Kais' not on his own anymore. Go Dranzer!"

Blake could feel the new heat cooking the air and had to back away to save him from losing a limb or being scolded to death. Dranzer was on fire in personality and physically. Kais' human body was so close to Dranzers' that he caught aflame too. All eyes wondered if the emblazoned Dranzer was going to cremate Kai right there in front of them. Cremation would have been an apt way for Kais' corpse to be treated given his surname means "to walk on hot coals" and his bitbeast was a phoenix. Dranzers' flames never burnt Kai, not in life and not in death unless Dranzer wished. Kais' white skin, dark grey and blue hair and clothing never caught alight; instead he warmed like a baby chick under its' mother. Now that Blake was a safer distance away from him and his fallen master ... Dranzers' demeanour took a turn. He ceased snapping, stopped wing flapping and arched his thick soft feathered neck downwards to his fallen guardian.

Dranzer was mentally and spiritually connected to Kai ever since he was very young. He knew Kai was dead but had to try something, anything. Maybe Dranzer was in as much denial as Tyson was; and it was easier to pretend Kai was asleep and only had to be woken up to be ok again.

His eyes scanned Kais' body and cooed softly...hoping for a reply. That reply never came. He bird screeched like he did in beybattles with an open beak...maybe Kai would reply now. Seconds pass and no response. Dranzer screeched with all the noise his god-like lungs could exert, his beak opening wide in the air above Kais' motionless form. This avian scream was so booming that his breath and noise waves caused Kais' hair to move. Even Tyson and the gang felt vibration through the dome walls. Kai didn't reply to this call either.

The phoenixs' face expressed a deep sadness the gang could relate to. Heavy tears formed in his giant eagle eyes and he arched his fire covered body down further. His great beak gently nudged Kais' outstretched left hand. He hoped Kai would reach his arm up and caress his beak like they did yesterday, to feel his masters fingers through his feathers again. Kais' loosely curled hand remained limp, still partially gripping his blue and red beyblade.

Tyson and the gang felt tears of their own re-forming as they watched the powerful and mighty bird try tenderly to wake their fallen friend. Before long, their sore, tired eyes felt heavy with water and once again soaked their raw stinging cheeks. Sobbing chorused amongst the team as Dranzers' tender actions hit them hard in the feels.

Dranzers tears started to fall but due to the flames they fizzled away inches before they hit the ground. He gently nudged his beak under Kais' sideways lying face and lifted it up by a small degree, then pulled away. Kais' head lolled back into its original position. Dranzer repeated the action again and again and again hoping to get a different result; but no sign of life from Kai greeted him. Instead, Kais' blood from his cheeks and chin had transferred onto Dranzers' shiny beak with each heartfelt attempt.

Silently and without warning, Blake drew another dagger from his sweeping cloak, similar to the one he used on Kai. The gang were alerted and their hearts jumped into their throats, for another devastating event was unfurling. Their emotions did a complete 180 degrees turn from hope... to fear. Stress and sheer panic washed over them.

Tyson yelled as he dropped his beybladers' stance."DRANZER WATCH OUT!"

The sad phoenix couldn't hear Dragoons' masters' cries. Dranzer couldn't hear much more than any human could in the noise cancelling force- field. He was too busy trying to nuzzle Kai awake that he failed to notice Tyson and the others waving and frantically banging at the glass to get his attention.

All the guys could do was watch as the cruel man threw a golden dagger with deadly force and precision into Dranzers' heart region. It struck deeply and without warning, the mourning fire bird let out an agonising cry and bucked his head back. Dranzer, like Kai earlier, was paralysed and intense agony rocked his body. Bitbeasts can't bleed to death like humans but they can and will suffer pain with the right tools. Blakes' dagger had weakened the fire bird so much that he couldn't move with the dagger so deep. This gave Blake the window he needed. Dranzer let out a deep rumble from his throat and fell down with a crash and fluster of red feathers next to Kais' body.

Grieving onlookers stood watching with heartbreak and disgust.

Tyson – "Grrrr Blake. I'll get you for this!"

Max - "Leave Dranzer alone!"

Mariah - "Haven't you caused enough pain today?"

Hilary - "You animal! You leave Dranzer alone!

Ray – "You'll pay for this Blake!"

* * *

Blake - "Now Dranzer...you are mine."

Dranzers' flaming red, yellow and ivory body fizzled away into the brown beyblade in Blakes' merciless fist. The great bird and his fire wisped away, leaving Kai alone once more. His unprotected body was surrounded by ashen coloured scorch marks where the phoenix' flames had sizzled and cooked the tile.

Blakes' face was ecstatic. It was like Christmas morning and all his birthdays had come at once. Blakes' usual stoic behaviour was replaced with a mad mans cackle.

"Finally. Hahaha. The legendary phoenix spirit is mine."

He proudly lifted the beyblade with an inked hand to his face for inspection. The beyblade nestled in his palm glowed red for a moment, lost its light and Dranzers' image appeared on its bit-chip. He gazed gleefully at his prize, his hair raised with achievement and a wide grin painted his face. His crimson eyes were alight with success, he had got what he came for.

The beybladers lost all control of themselves as they began punching away at the force field again in anger and frustration. They knew they couldn't break it but needed something to take their fury out on.

Max – "Noooo he's got Dranzer!"

Tyson – "Kai look! He's got Dranzer. Get up dude!"

Ray – "Grrrrrr that Blake. He will pay for all of this!"

Daichi – "This fucker is a dead man walkin."

Hilary – "Poor Dranzer, even he couldn't stand up to Blake."

Mariah - "You are evil. Pure EVIL!"

Blake glowed with pride and arrogance. "I have you now...Dranzer. I've been training my entire life and chosen by destiny to harness one of the sacred spirits. You aren't the Dragoon bitbeast I thought I was destined for... but you will do. The way you fiercely defended your master; the power, the fury, the fire. A special creature indeed. The Arch-Mage will be pleased. Now... we must go home. Dranzer."

Blake turned on his heels, causing his purple cape to catch wind and swirl behind him as he marched away from his heartbroken and mad onlookers restrained by his magically forged dome. Without another word he pulled a round black ball-shaped object out of a pocket in his cape and threw it to the ground; causing a colossal bang. This gave birth to a thick grey smoke screen which engulfed the air within the dome. The smoke swallowed the atmosphere and left nothing to light. Blake, Kai, the stadium, dome, the beydish...everything was hidden in a dark cloud. Tyson and friends stood silently at the force fields edge, confused and worried.

Ray exclaimed. "He just used a smoke bomb."

Mariahs voice was high pitched with anxiety. "That's pretty sneaky but why hide himself now?"

Hilarys' legs were trembling. "I'm scared guys."

Max whimpered. "I can't see!"

Tyson – "Neither can I Max."

Daichi – "What do we do now?"

Ray – "We've gotta wait until the smoke clears."

Kenny – "There's nothing we can do until we see what Blake does next."

Mr Dickenson – "Stay on guard kids, this might not be over."

Grandpa Granger – "I ditto that hommies! Who knows what more that devil's got up his sleeve."

 ***crack* *crack*** pause ***crack* *crack***

Tyson stammered "The wall... it's...it's cracking!"

Kenny - "The force field...it's breaking!"

The glass shelter started to crack and fall inwards. Large shards cracked and shattered as they hit the tiled floor. The broken glass then dissolved into sparkly dust and disintegrated into nothing in seconds. As the walls disappeared so did the smoke as new oxygen scuppered the rapidly thinning grey air.

Mariah - "We can get through now!"

Hilary - "Yeah, and the smoke is clearing."

Daichi - "I can see!"

* * *

The impenetrable glass dome was almost gone now. Only a few shattered shards remained that whisked away in seconds.

Tyson - "Let's go guys!"

Mariah - "No wait! Where's Blake?" Her eyes cat scanned around for signs of the caped murderer.

Mr Dickenson -"I..I can't see him."

Hilary– "Yeah I can't see him either!"

Tyson was wasting no time; he started running and didn't care if Blake was still around. The barrier preventing him from getting to Kai was gone and he had somewhere he needed to be. Without hesitation Ray and Max were on Tysons' heels and they sprinted towards their "sleeping" friend.

Kenny pleaded. "Tyson come back!"

Hilary trembled. "Tyson, Ray, Max! We don't know if it's safe!"

Mariah panicked in a demanding pitch. "Ray you get back here right now!"

Grandpa Granger like the rest, knew there would be no stopping Tyson, Ray and Max so began to follow suit. "Tyson ma boy! We're coming wit ya!"

Tyson, Ray and Max ignored any pleas for them to stop. They had to get to Kai. In seconds the trio arrived... at Kais' body. It wasn't long before they were joined by Mariah, Daichi then Hilary, then Kenny, Grandpa Granger and finally an out of breath Mr Dickenson.

With sore eyes; Mariah and Daichi scanned the arena for any signs of Blake...nothing. They stood like guards watching and gazing at the seating areas, the podium and sides of the beystadium...nobody.

Tyson, Ray and Max had reached Kais' body first and took no time in embracing him. The three beybladers ignored the bloodied and ash scorched floor they would find themselves covered in later. Tyson heaved the torso of Kais' body up with all his strength and rested him in a leaned back seated position. Tysons' right arm held Kais' back in place. Rays' left arm met Tysons' at Kais' back as a double support. Tysons' left arm hugged around Kais' front and Kais' head rested into Tysons' chest. A mouthful of blood escaped Kais' jaws onto Tysons' yellow shirt as the shift in gravity pulled on any liquid to come dribbling out. The bluenette ignored the blood that would decorate his clothes too. Kai was so heavy and limp... and still...surprisingly warm. Max huddled in next to Ray and took Kais' limp lifeless right hand. Dranzers' empty beyblade was still wrapped in his loose blood coated fingers.

Tyson - "Dranzer must have warmed you up aye Kai. Say...why don't you wake up now? Huh?" Tysons' voice wavered with each word. "Why don't you come home with me huh?... and I'll set up a bed for ya. Then tonight we can get a pizza." His voice broke. "Then in the morning... ***Sob*** I'll get up early.. ***Sob***. I'll train with you..." ***Sob* *Sob* *Sob***." like... like the good old days... ***Sob*** come on... Kai..."

Rays' soul broke as he absorbed the haunting sight of Kais' face. The amethyst eyes once so full of life, the windows to Kais' soul were blank and dull, half opened and doll like. An empty shell of the person he once was. Ray inspected Kais' blood-coated chin and cheek."Oh Kai." he whispered as new tears formed. The Chinese blader caressed the right side of Kais' face with his long fingers and hissed dangerously. "We will get Blake for this. I promise you... I will... KILL him for this." Two hot rivers began streaming down Rays' face as his anger bubbled and his feline teeth gritted tightly.

Max was emotionless, completely beside himself with a grief that had overwhelmed his light and carefree heart. He thought he had run out of tears until he too looked into Kais' empty eyes and blood stained lifeless face. The blonde then erupted into a hysterical cry. He cupped his two hands tightly around Kais' hand and empty Dranzer blade. He couldn't look Kai in the face anymore, it hurt too much. He stared at the blackened tile beside Kais' legs. "Kai, I'm so sorry." He drew sharp breaths in his hysterics. "I'm so sorry we couldn't help you." ***sharp breath*** "We tried to break the glass but we couldn't." ***sharp breath*** "We weren't strong enough." ***sharp breath***

Hilary, Mariah, Kenny, Grandpa Granger, Daichi and Mr Dickenson all clustered around with wet faces. There wasn't enough space for them to "comfort" Kai too and waited as close as they could to have their moment with him.

Then...running footsteps could be heard from a corridor. A man emerged wearing a BBA uniform.

"Mr Dickenson SIR! The police and ambulance are here!" Shouted a BBA Security guard.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

"Mr Dickenson SIR! The police and ambulance are here!" Shouted a BBA Security guard.

All heads aside from Tyson, Max and Ray looked up towards the corridor and was met with the sight of three running paramedics each carrying first aid kit. The dome security guards had personally escorted them from the ambulance directly to the stab victim without a second to waste.

Mr Dickenson shook himself out of the grief to become the chairman he had to be again. "Kids we need to step back now." He pronounced as the medics dressed in blue rush closer. Mr D separated himself from the group and stood aside; ready for any medical questions that will be asked.

A sobbing and weepy Daichi, Kenny, Hilary, Grandpa Granger and Mariah edged back a few feet to give the medics room to work. Daichi held Kenny in place so that his knees wouldn't buckle beneath him. Hilary fought back more tears as she looked at Kais' lifeless and droopy form. Grandpa Granger readied himself for what was to come, no matter how sad **he** felt, or how crushed...his Grandson was going to need him.

Max took one last painful view at Kais' deathly white face. He unfurled Kais' bluish fingers and adopted Dranzers' spiritless beyblade into his own hand. He shakily got to his feet, held his head low and backed away to join the others. He felt moisture on his uncovered legs as he reversed. The blonde didn't realise it until now; that Kais' blood had streaked his legs and shoes in the spots they made contact with the floor. His hands were also red from clutching Kais' bloodied ones and from Dranzers' beyblade itself. The "hafu" instantly felt tainted but pushed the grim reality of being smothered in blood; Kais' thick crimson blood to the back of his mind.

Ray gently removed his arm; forcing Tyson alone to take Kais' weight. He effortlessly stood up and back stepped; never taking his eyes off Kais' stony lifeless expression. He couldn't break his sight away and began to feel distressed that these were the last few moments he will have with Kai Hiwatari. He and the team teased Kai for being a downer and a "sour puss" for years but they liked him regardless. Of course they disliked him at times for his tendency to jump ship at a moment's notice to serve his own gains butttttt Kai was as good as family; as was any member of the Bladebreakers or G-Revolution. Ray felt like an abandoned kitten. He didn't know where to turn and longed to be told what to do. The White Tiger X males' shaking hand felt a light pressure wrap around it. Mariah had grabbed his paw and momentarily redirected his gaze from his fallen comrade; to her. He received a sorrow filled yet reassuring look from the pinkettes' pretty but crying features. "Come on Ray, we need to move over here now."She sobbed and began pulling at his arm. Something caught her eyes and she quietly gasped at the sight of Rays' clothes. Like Max, he had knelt in a wide puddle of blood which left the fronts of his legs and the tops of his shoes too; painted in scarlet. The red liquid was striking against his white attire. Regardless of what mess he was in, Ray resisted to walk away as if his shoes were glued to the floor and his face locked with Kais' again. Difficult seconds pass until relenting to his lovers tugging and finally... broke away. Mariah guided Rays' trembling body to the group and she latched on tight to his tummy.

The paramedics' reached the group and took no time in surrounding a distressed Tyson and his flat-lining team mate. They put their large suitcase sized backpacks brimming with first aid kit on the floor beside them and proceeded to put on blue latex gloves.

"We need to take him now young man. Hand him to me." Said Paramedic 1. He was in his mid 40s, bushy faced, fuzzy black hair with light wrinkling. He knelt closely next to the bluenette with outstretched arms ready to receive the bloodied and heavy body. Tysons' brown eyes were wide and mouth grimacing with panic and distress. His voice was almost high pitched and cried "He can't be gone...he just can't. He's not dead...he can't be..."

The Paramedic2, a female in her late 20s with blonde hair and a slim face turned her head to face Paramedic3, a 30 something man with a clean cut face and short hair.

"Can you go back to the ambulance to get the defibrillator and an intubation kit immediately."

"Yes." was Paramedic3s' short response. He shot to his feet and frog marched back towards the corridor that would eventually lead to the ambulance outside.

Tyson hugged his broken friends' body harder. He felt like a mother who was having her baby ripped away forever. Kais' lifeless face embedded deeper into Tysons' chest causing Kais' slightly ajar mouth to dribble more fresh wet blood. Paramedic1 and Paramedic2 exchanged urgent glances. The female medic said sternly. "Young man if you want us to try to save your friend you need to put him on the ground and move away. We haven't got time to pander around you."

Grandpa Granger jumped into action and put a gripped hand on Tysons' shoulder; causing both of them to jolt. "Tyson, it's time to walk away now ma dude." he warned in a kind tone.

"They're gunna help him right?" Tyson had reverted to a complete child like state. His eyes were big, bulbous and begged at his Grandfathers face for an answer; his heart was hanging on by the slimmest of threads.

Paramedic1 – "Now boy! We're running out of time!" Shouted Paramedic2 as she slammed her hands on the floor.

Tyson caved instantly, unbound his arms and levered Kais' torso into the waiting arms of Paramedic1. Paramedic2 took control of Kais' head to stop it whip-lashing backwards. In unison the medics carefully laid Kais' limp body to rest flat on the tile. Once Kais' weight left his weary arms, the traumatised blader shakily got to his feet and backed away slowly until he felt Grandpa at his side.

Tyson muttered under his breath."Kai was in my arms. Why didn't he move?, or flinch? or...breathe? He can't be gone...can't be gone...can't be gone."

"Come here Son." Granger senior and junior embraced in a tight hug. A numb Tyson buried his face into Grandpas' shoulder whilst the Elder wept into his "lil dudes" blue hair.

Max had collapsed into a heap on the floor with his legs splayed to the sides, tears stung his face as he watched as maybe, and just maybe Kai would return to life. Mr Dickenson, Daichi and Hilary stood in a line watching, hoping and praying. Hilarys' thin girly fingers disappeared in Mr Dickensons' soft plush hand and held it tight for comfort.

Paramedic2 -"How long has he been unresponsive?"

Mr Dickenson was focusing so much on watching on the fallen beyblader that he missed the blonde medics' question.

Kenny un-propped himself from Daichi and stepped forward. Facts were his thing and he could do this for Kai. The Chief stammered. "10 minutes roughly... I think. It all happened so quickly."

Paramedic1 – "Did anyone attempt CPR?"

The medic received no reply. He thought to himself. "These people probably witnessed the whole attack. They are clearly in shock."

Paramedic1 and Paramedic2 tenderly dragged Kais' body to a clearing away from the pool of blood and bizarrely scorched floor to "work" in a cleaner spot.

Paramedic2 shot her gaze up to Mr Dickenson. She knew who he was and assumed he would have some the answers. "How old is the victim?"

Mr Dickenson coughed to clear his sore throat. "He is only 28 years old. Only...28... years old."

Paramedic1 – "Does he have any medical conditions? Epilepsy, Diabetes, heart conditions? Is he allergic to anything?"

Mr Dickenson– "No. Not that I know of and I've known this boy since he was 12 years old."

Paramedic2 – "What's his name?"

Tyson jumped in with a feisty voice as two fat tears rolled down his face. "His name... is Kai... Hiwatari."

Paramedic1 began inspecting Kais' body and checked for vitals using his fingers pressed into Kais' jugular vein. "He's got no pulse."

He then removed a glove and hovered 2 fingers over the opening of Kais' nose and mouth feeling for any air. "Not breathing."

He then took a small flashlight from a side pocket in the backpack and bent over close to Kais' expressionless face. His patients' were eyes still half open. Paramedic1 gently pulled back an eyelid with his thumb and shone a strong light into it, then repeated with the other eye. The medic then gently closed Kais' eyes with a sweeping motion of his fingertips. "He's got no pupil reaction either. I'm beginning CPR now."

Paramedic1 immediately began chest compressions. He locked his fingers together to create a double fist and began pressing down hard and rhythmic on Kais' breast plate; counting as he did. Paramedic2 took a face mask with a squeezable bag attached out of a zipped up medic bag and placed it tightly over Kais' nose and mouth. She then squeezed the bag causing Kais' lung area to slightly rise, all the while his chest was being compressed in classic CPR style. 30 chest compressions followed by 2 artificial breaths.

Paramedic3 arrived with more kit and set it down. He began cutting away Kais' purple and mostly red shirt using curved ended scissors. The shirt had stuck somewhat to the wound area and he gingerly pulled it loose. Kais' lean muscled chest and abdomen was fully exposed to the air. Kais' wound could be seen much clearer now. Given how much pain and blood was shed, the wound was relatively small and neat.

Paramedic3 to Paramedic1 – "I can see his injury. A 25mm wide puncture wound in his left lumbar abdominal region. There's a lot of blood on him and the floor. It looks like he's bled out. I'm placing a heavy duty gauze and trauma bandage onto the wound topped with a sticky patch to keep in place.

Paramedic3 announced – "He suffered Hypovolemic Shock leading to Cardiac Arrest by the looks of it."

Paramedic1 to Paramedic3 – "We need to intubate and get fluids into him." He replied sternly in a flat medical term.

Paramedic1 –"I need 1mg of Epinepherine and an IV line stat"

Paramedic3 busied himself with taking out a syringe from sterile packaging, un-packaged a needle and attached the two together. He then inserted the needle end into a small clear glass medicine bottle with Epinepherine written on the side. He pulled back on the plunger until it reached a specific point and inspected the newly filled syringe for bubbles. He then put it to one side in a sterile metal tray and began scanning Kais' arms for a vein. "I'm ready with the adrenaline. I've just got to find a vein that hasn't collapsed."

Paramedic1 – "Let's turn him over quickly and drain anything out of his mouth. He has blood in his mouth and we will need to clear that to get to his airway."

Paramedic1 and Paramedic2 rolled Kais' floppy muscled body over, flipping him so that he faced the ground. Paramedic1 held Kais' chest region slightly above the floor and Paramedic 2 gently held his face from crashing to the tiles, she then tipped his face to look at the floor and thick dark blood fell out between his lips, seemingly clearing his throat and mouth. He was then replaced onto his naked back.

Paramedic2 to Paramedic3 – "We need the intubation kit now. We need to secure his airway."

Paramedic3 passed Paramedic1 a bag of kit comprising of a tube and contraption."Ok let's intubate."

Paramedic1 immediately stopped his chest compressions and shuffled over on his knees to Kais' head. With gentle but firm hands he tipped Kais' chin up with one hand and head back by pressing on his forehead with his other hand. This forced Kais' mouth open as wide as it could anatomically go. Kais' dark grey hair flopped upwards and away from his face by the odd angle of his head. Paramedic 1 inserted a long metal contraption that looked a bit like a hook with a light at the end past Kais' blood coated teeth and arched it down the back of his throat. He then took the tube and slid it through the metal object into place in Kais' windpipe. He then swiftly removed the metal equipment leaving the thick opaque tube in place. Then he clipped a self inflating ambu-bag on the end and with two hands squeezed it half flat which forced air into Kais' lungs...the beyblader was finally getting the oxygen he needed.

Paramedic2 took over chest compressions as soon as this breathing apparatus was in place whilst Paramedic1 squeezed the ambu-bag to breathe for the 28 year old stab victim.

Paramedic3 had failed to find a vein on Kais' right arm and had attempted for some time to find one on the left. "They've all collapsed. He's lost too much fluid. I'll keep trying."

Seconds later...his determination was successful. "I've finally got one, inserting canula now." Said the young male medic as he plunged a needle into the back of Kais' limp cold bluing hand and affixed it in place with a see through plaster specifically shaped for the job. He inserted the end of the injection into a receptacle on the end of the canula and pressed the plunger. The clear, heart restarting drug, epinephrine was delivered at last.

Paramedic3 – "I've successfully attached an IV line for saline solution too.

Paramedic1 –"Good job, we need to replace the fluids he's lost or his heart won't pump at all."

Paramedic1 to Paramedic2– "I'll take over chest compressions and airway, you see to the defib kit"

Paramedic2 immediately jumped to her new task. She opened another labelled bag and removed a smallish green box with 2 large sticky pads attached by a red and yellow wire; this was known universally as a defibrillator. With haste and expertise she placed one pad on Kais' upper right pectoral muscle and the other on the far left side of his ribcage under the heart.

Paramedic2 – "We are ready for defib now."

Paramedic2 started the machine no larger than a womans hand bag and pressed buttons. "Ok all set." She gave the other medics a chance to shuffle back as anything touching Kais' body would be electric shocked too. Satisfied that she and her colleagues' weren't in contact she yelled... "Clear," before pressing a green button which sent an electric current through Kais' white and bloodied body. Kais' torso jolted for a second then relaxed back to stillness.

Paramedic2 analysed the readings on the small screen on the defib box.

The jolt meant to bring Kai back to life failed on him but instead shocked his grief-stricken onlookers. Seeing Kai lose his grace as an electric current rocked his body was too much for some. Ray, Kenny, Hilary, Grandpa Granger and Daichi turned their heads to face the other way. They felt it disrespectful to watch their proud and strong leader go through this indignity. Max, Tyson and Mr Dickenson were the opposite and couldn't look away; transfixed watching and waiting for a sign of life.

Paramedic1 reached into a random pocket of one of the many backpacks and pulls out a stethoscope. He put the ends into his ears like in-ear head phones and placed the cold metal disc like end to the pale chest...and listened for a beat. "Nothing."

Paramedic2 commenced chest compressions whilst Paramedic3 readied another syringe.

Paramedic3 – "I'm delivering another dose of Epinepherine."

Paramedic1 nodded in agreement.

3 minutes passed.

Paramedic1 – "Ok let's shock him again."

Paramedic2 – "Clear!"

Tyson, Mr Dickenson and Max gazed hard and fought not to blink. Their emotions hung on a knife edge as Kais' body rocked with another bolt of electricity. They barely breathed as they willed with every fibre of their being for Kais' heart to beat... or a leg to kick... or eyes to blink...anything.

* * *

3 minutes later...

Paramedic1 commanded "Let's go again." The 3 blue clad bodies shuffle away. "Clear!"The green button on the defibrillator is pressed again and Kais' body jolted back to life for another millisecond.

Paramedic1 reapplied his stethoscope into his ears like before and pressed the metal end to Kais' skin and again listened for any signs of life. "Nothing." He shook his head but gave no signal he was calling time.

Paramedic1 turned to Paramedic3 - "Can we have another dose of Epi."

Paramedic3 immediately took another bottle and syringe and filled it up the same as the last. All the while; Paramedic1 continued pushing precious oxygen into Kais' ghostly chest.

Paramedic2 -"Once more... Clear." She then pressed the defibrillators' green button for the fourth and last time. Kais' body was shocked again and after a seconds flicker; his body grew still once more.

More critical seconds pass.

The Paramedic2 and Paramedic3 gave each other a quiet look as if to say; "we tried."

Paramedic1 picked up his stethoscope and placed it to Kais' chest expecting to hear nothing but hoped anyway. A second passes with no cardiac sound to greet him, then another, then another, then another. Nothing... and then... ***boom boom*** the medics' brown eyes lit up and he moved the stethoscope to another area nearby just to be sure...

...* **Boom boom***

Paramedic1s voice became excited yet still professional. "We have a beat."

Paramedic2 and Paramedic3 looked up with a spark of animation.

Tyson, Max and Mr Dickensons' jaws dropped, their eyes popped and they felt the most incredible sense of hope fill their spirits. The words..."We have a beat" caused sorrow filled heads to spin round with utter disbelief and they became emotional all over again.

Paramedic1 continued to listen to the stethoscope. "Yes we definitely have a rhythm. It's weak but we have one. Stop CPR and let's get him to the trauma unit ASAP."

Paramedic3 jumped to his feet. I'll go get the gurney."

Paramedic1 continued listening for Kais' heart beat to ensure it was still going.

For what felt like the longest time, the Bladebreakers, Hilary, Kenny, Mr Dickenson, Grandpa Granger and Mariah watched Paramedic1s' face intently for any indication that the heartbeat had disappeared. He straightened and pulled a pen from his left breast pocket which doubled as a tiny flashlight. He huddled in close over Kais' face like earlier and shone it in Kais' right and then left orbs.

Paramedic1 exclaimed. "We have pupil dilation too."

Paramedic3 ran back with the gliding plush gurney. He stopped nearby to Kai and his colleagues', stepped on a lever to lower it as far as it would go and removed a stretcher that was resting on top.

Paramedic1 straightened himself and assisted with placing the stretcher in line with Kais' bloodstained form. They worked together to lift their patient off the floor and place him on it. He was then gently transferred onto the gurney; all the while Paramedic2 inflated and deflated Kais' lungs. The unconscious body was now successfully on the gurney, swiftly, securely strapped in and began wheeling him away.

* * *

Ray – "What do we do now?"

Kenny chased forward to after them and yelled. "Sir, where are you taking him? Is he gunna pull through?"

"Kai can you hear us?" Shouted Tyson a few paces behind the rushed medics.

The younger members of the group began to make chase behind the medics and gurney.

Hilary – "Wait we have questions, please!"

Daichi – "Yeah is he ok now? He gunna make it?"

The gang were pumped with adrenaline. Their emotions had made a 180 degree spin and they didn't know what to feel. Worried? Excited? Relieved? The emotionally confused entourage was stopped in their tracks by Paramedic3 who was picking up the last of the equipment. He was very matter of fact and didn't intend on staying behind for long.

Paramedic3 – "We will be taking Kai to The University of Tokyo Hospital. It's the closest hospital with trauma facilities. You can meet us there." He began zipping up the last ambulance kit bag.

Daichi begged. "Is Kai gunna be ok?"

Max begged. "Is Kai doing ok? I mean is he gunna live?"

Tyson begged. "When is Kai gunna wake up?"

Ray begged. "Can one of us go in the ambulance with you?"

Paramedic3 was hit with a barrage of questions that he didn't have the time to answer.

"We are going to do the best we can for him. Now. I must go." He exclaimed as he picked up two large medics bag in each hand, weight lifted them onto his shoulders and urgently marched away in the direction of the ambulance.

Mr Dickenson leapt to action. "Come on kids! I've got a minibus and a driver ready to go in the car park."

Auto pilot took over for many of the team as they set off for the underground car park where sure enough a BBA minibus and driver was waiting. Mr Dickenson always had one on standby for personal emergencies.

Tired, shaken and emotional they staggered down the corridors and down staircases. They were weak at the knees, dizzy from the stress and exhausted from the last hours events. Not to mention the grief and horror of watching Kai fight for his life and the loss of Dranzer.

The day had started so perfectly. From the hearty breakfast, to the paparazzi on arrival at the stadium, the beautiful Japanese summer day and the opening to a new tournament. To this... Attempted murder by the hands of an unknown psycho, Kais' life in the balance and the day wasn't over yet.

It was a silent sullen 21 minute drive to the University of Tokyo Hospital and one question was on every ones minds... "Will Kai make it?"

Tysons' mind raced as he ignored the beautiful scenery of Tokyo whizzing past his window. "Hang in there Kai, don't give up now... ***Sob*** Please. I can't lose you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The crystal clean automated double doors gave way as a hurried and terrified Tyson and friends entered the University of Tokyo Hospital. The spacious modern foyer was well lit with the afternoon sun pouring in through the glass fronted entrance. A strong smell of lilies welcomed them from a vase at the reception desk. The floor tiles were perfect white, the walls were a calming magnolia and hung on them were large canvases of river daisies and orchids. To the right, were assorted vending machines for hot drinks and snacks. To the left was a wide well-organised seating area with rows of hard plastic grey seats; and in the middle stood a futuristic-looking curved white reception desk. The seating area was relatively empty and a single young male security guard with short black hair and shaven face stood in a prone position by the doors. Four attractive female receptionists of varying ages gazed at screens and flicked through paperwork.

Tyson slammed his blood dried hands loudly onto their work station creating a sharp slapping noise as he half reached over to gaze at any receptionist who would make eye contact first. The young mans' actions made all four of them jump out of their skins and a couple of them yelped in surprise. The security guard watched them intently ready to step in and all heads in the waiting area turned to watch the commotion.

"Please miss ***pant*** I need to see ***pant*** Kai." The chubby young man had just sprinted from the minibus which was currently illegally parked in the taxi rank in front of the hospital...all the way to the reception desk. His face was desperate, his eyes pleaded with urgency, tears stung his hot and sore cheeks as his mouth hung wide with each pant. Max and Ray arrived at Tysons' sides in no time; they were equally distressed and gasped for breath.

The panic riddled chinese man panted. "Did ***pant*** Kai ***pant*** make it?" His golden eyes begged for an answer as much as the Japanese man. His long black bangs were unusually messy and out of place.

"Is he?"The American blader couldn't finish his sentence. He was too exhausted to say anymore. The remnants of tears glistened on his freckled cheeks in the daylight.

The closest receptionist to Tyson shot a furrowed eyebrow and straight lipped look. She was a pretty young Japanese receptionist with a bulky fringe, tied back hair and wore thin elegant glasses. At first she was annoyed at being disturbed so rudely and thought to call security over... but when she saw the pain in their eyes, her anger fizzled away. She knew exactly who the tear streaked and exasperated young men were referring to. "Yes Sir, I have just finished logging a Kai Hiwatari. He came in as a Code Blue."

Daichi, Mariah, Kenny, Hilary, Grandpa Granger and Mr Dickenson arrived no more than a minute later. Their faces too were dreading the answer to the question they had to ask. The question that tormented them with each mile the bus took and each second that traffic held them back. All cheeks were sore and stung as the air-conditioning blasted them; their eyes puffy and blood shot. Their hearts clung to a cliff face of despair with one finger of hope.

This lady had over 5 years experience dealing with worried family members and knew that getting emotional for them never helped. She spoke in a soft, kind but assertive voice. "Kai Hiwatari. Yes he's here currently in the resuscitation bay and the doctors are doing all they can. All you can do is wait for now I'm afraid." She paused, cocked her head and shot a reassuring nod. "Follow me. I'll take you to somewhere more private."

With her short crisp words; the lady arose from her swivel office chair and scooped up a filed from the desk behind her. She wore light blue overalls and it became apparent that she doubled as a nurse.

With no time to ask any further questions or say anything more; the woman dressed in baby blue started for a wide corridor to the side of the vending machines. Without prompting; the beybladers, Hilary, Kenny, Grandpa Granger and Mr Dickenson followed her with heavy hearts and dread as they headed deeper into the antiseptic smelling inner hive of the hospital. The receptionist/nurse clutched the thin grey file to her chest and led the exhausted and grief stricken group down corridor after corridor, turning corner after corner; they were being led to the trauma wing.

As they turned a corner before them; they read the sign- "Trauma Ward – Resuscitation Bay. No entry for non-medical personnel" above a door frame. Beneath it were double swinging doors where 2 men in light blue medic uniforms rushed in and a woman walked out. The nurse leading Tyson and Co carried on towards their final destination at the end of the corridor and stopped. Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny eyeballed the trauma ward doors as they passed it with knotted stomachs and thumping hearts. They couldn't help but wonder...was Kai in there?

* * *

The Trauma waiting area was nicely tucked out of the way. This was one of several and the most private for Kais 'numerous friends. The ward manager knew of their celebrity status and made sure they would have a waiting area to themselves, the last thing they needed was fans asking for autographs whilst they possibly receive devastating news if things didn't go well in Resus.

The waiting room was large and rectangular shaped with basic grey plastic seats lining the edges. On one side of the room were 2 vending machines and a small table complete with tea making facilities. The walls were blank, clean and white, several leaflets hung on racks next to the vending machines beside a large faced silver clock. There were no windows or daylight but bright linear lamps lined its white ceiling. The superficial light was glaring intensely, or so they thought with tired and swollen orbs.

The gang quickly analysed the room, not that they would find interest in anything...even the food. They briskly took a seat each and their tummies knotted tighter as dread rocked them further. They stared at the spectacled nurse as their hearts begged to be put out of their misery. They just needed to hear the words that he was "going to be ok". Once all bodies had taken a seat she stood before them, opened the file and began analysing it. They watched her brown iris's roll over the page as they held their breath. Only; Tyson couldn't hold it in any more and he burst before she had time to explain anything.

"You've just dragged us all the way from reception for what felt like a year. Miss please, we need answers and now." The bluenette rose to his feet and stood rigid with a red, upset face and his fists in balls. "Miss when do we get to see Kai? He is alive isn't he? Isn't he? What is a Code Blue?" Ray was grateful Tyson had the tenacity to get up and ask when he couldn't muster the energy to do it himself.

"I'm afraid you can't see Mr Hiwatari for now. Kai is very unwell and doctors are trying to get his condition under control. I'm sorry I don't have any further news for you. I will return as soon as I receive an update on Kais' condition." With that she began to turn on her heels.

Max arose from his feet too and called out to the nurse as she took a step away in her black trainers. She twisted her head to glance back at the young blonde man. He begged with glittering gems in his eyes. "Please Mamm, You gotta save him. You just gotta."

Ray jumped to his feet too after feeding off of Tyson and Maxs' energy. His mouth didn't say anything but his needy yellow eyes dittoed what his blonde team mate said. His blood littered hands clenched tightly; he felt so helpless. Not an emotion he was used to and it frightened him. As the protector of the White Tiger village...what good was he if he couldn't protect one friend?

Mariah, Hilary, Kenny, Daichi, Mr Dickenson and Grandpa Granger shot the nurse similar looks that cried "Please don't let him die."

The nurse each in turn gave a concerned look to Hilary, then Kenny, then Daichi, then Mariah, then Ray, then Mr Dickenson, then Mr Granger, then Max and finally with Tyson. She gave Dragoons' wielder a worried gaze for a moment longer than the others and cursed how clinical she had to be in her role.

"I will be back as soon as I hear anything. But for now you need to wait here. Make yourself some tea or coffee. I know it's not easy but try to stay calm. Kai is in the best possible place he can be." Her eyebrows bent and lightly smiled in a fruitless attempt to ease them and then; walked away. The young professional felt genuinely sorry for what they were going through. She had dealt with several situations like this before. Family and friends would beg for answers as to whether a patient was going to live...and she just didn't have them. Not even the senior doctors could give assurances when dealing with victims of trauma.

Daichis' medical knowledge was very limited and curiosity got the better of him. "What's a resussibation bay?"

Kenny replied with a ghostly flat tone as he stared trance like at a wall. "It's where doctors try to get the body back to life Daichi." The goggle wearing technician clutched Dizzi in his closed laptop like a child hugs a teddy bear. The geek didn't know what to do with himself but quietly wait and hope that Kai wasn't too late to save. Kenny was a realist but couldn't face the possibility that Kai wasn't going to make it and so; adopted denial as a coping mechanism. He recited in his mind over and over "Kai is gunna be fine. Kai is gunna be fine. Kai is gunna be fine." He glanced over to the seat next to him. Max wasn't doing so well either.

The blonde flopped back into his chair and tried not to cry anymore. His swollen eyes couldn't surely produce any more tears today and he drew a deep long breath in an attempt to calm himself. The not knowing if Kai was going to live was killing him. He could feel himself getting worked up again and fought hard against it. He looked up at the ceiling with flopped back hair and tried to gain control of himself. Max sat with his arms and hands flailing limp next to his hips. The emotions were bubbling through. He moved his hands to his knees, stroked them and felt Kai's blood flake away. His hands were nearly blood free as sweat and face wiping would have eroded it off. Then a thought struck him. He has been rubbing tears away from his eyes with bloodied hands. What if he had blood on his face? He was too tired to care; besides he was covered in blood, so was Ray and Tyson. He began to reminisce about Kai and felt a sea of sadness engulf his heart. He wanted his Mom and Dad more than ever, he wanted to hug them both tight. Max was a softy through and through and todays' events would scar him forever.

Ray also re-took his seat and crippled into himself as his face fell into his hands. He stared at the white floor tiles as his elbows and hands propped his tired face from descending. As he looked downwards he finally took notice to how coated in blood he was. The thick dark line of red up his shins had soaked round to the backs of his legs and halfway up his defined thighs. The red was so vibrant against the white of his Chinese attire and Ray desperately wanted to change his clothes. The usually so chilled and happy White Tiger had never felt so low in his life and he struggled with the realisation that one of his longest friends may die... for the second time today. Driger growled to him telepathically in an attempt to rouse some fighting spirit but his tiger calls went unfelt.

Mariahs' heart not only ached for poor Kai but for Ray too. Her lover was suffering. She rubbed Rays' sweat soaked back as his pained face lay cradled in his hands. Her hands rubbed to fro the middle of his shoulders, down his bent over spine and down to his lower back. She had no idea if stroking Ray was helping him but having something mindless and simple to do; mildly comforted her.

Mr Dickenson had never felt so old and weary. He stared at the blank walls hoping and praying with every fibre of his elderly body that Kai would somehow make it through. He cursed ever thinking up the Charity Tournament and became overcome with guilt. He thought "If only I hadn't organised that stupid tournament, Kai would never have been there and none of this would have happened. Why weren't security checks tighter? Who was that man Blake?" His heart began to race with the self blame and fought more tears from escaping from his senior blue eyes.

Tyson was too numb and tired to say or do anything. He rested his arms on his legs and turned his hands to inspect them. Kais' dry blood had mainly flaked off, leaving trails of dark red hidden in the creases of his palms. His legs and yellow t-shirt were also crimson stained. He felt a lump develop in his throat as he clutched the bloodied patch of fabric on his yellow t-shirt in his right palm. He grabbed it because it was the only thing he had of Kais' and held onto it like it was Kai himself. He couldn't cry anymore and promised to reserve what little energy he had for later. His tired body slumped into the seat as he gripped the jean fabric of his left knee and began staring at the floor, his head cocked to one side and his eyes became stony. His Grandfather sat next to him and worried deeply for his Grandson. His "Lil man" so full of defiance and energy reduced to a limp doll who wasn't handling the situation well at all. The old hip guy had lost all pizzazz and sat solemnly with his cracked kendo stick beside him. His energy was as broken as his training stick. He wished hard with his eyes closed tightly. "Come on Kai you can pull through. You've come this far dude!"

Hilary sat the other side to Tyson and wanted to desperately to comfort him only she didn't know how. She was so exhausted that she couldn't think clearly. Her emotions were shot and she gazed at the kettle thinking how nice it would be to have a cup to tea. Something normal...only how could anything be normal right now when Kai could be dying, on his own, surrounded by strangers in a room meters away.

Daichi was completely knackered too. He struggled to stay sitting upright until his body couldn't anymore and slowly slumped into his chair. His eyes half open with fatigue. It had been hours since he last ate and the vending machines boasted his favourite chocolate bars...only he lacked the appetite to want them.

The team and elders sat in silence and waited for news as the clocks droning' ticks dominated the air.

* * *

11 minutes later.

Ray and Mariahs' cat hearing was outstandingly sharp. Ray snapped out of his depressed state and Mariah ceased back rubbing. They jerked their heads up as they heard footsteps coming down the corridor towards them. It was the nurse from earlier, they recognised the sound of her trainers and she was fast approaching.

Tyson, Max and Daichi felt the White Tigers alertness and lifted their heavy, dread filled heads too. Hilary, Mr Dickenson and Mr Granger joined seconds later. The energy raised in the room. They could hear her too and she was nearly here. Their hearts began to pound, any slouching became bolt upright, their mouths ran dry and for some...a sickly feeling took over their stomachs again. Finally... an update on Kai. Living in this uncertainty was emotional torture. Good or bad...they would finally be able to rejoice or... grieve all over again.

The beauty in glasses stopped in full view from the rooms' opening. Tyson, Max, Ray, Hilary, Kenny, Daichi, Mr Dickenson and Mr Granger were on the edge of their seats. Their eyes open wide with anxiety and pulses thudded as they waited to hear Kais' fate.

Before they could say anything; the multitasking nurse/receptionist gestured to a 6ft something Caucasian man to take a seat. This man could have been a twin to the actor John Malkovich. He had a rectangular face, a healthy and classy moustache, tight to the skull curly brown/grey hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a white long sleeved shirt, grey pinstripe waist jacket and a suit jacket on top. He sported a well defined red tie and his shoes were a shiny jet black. His expression was stern and business like. He carried himself with the dignity and dangerous poise of a Nazi SS officer. He carried a hard brown briefcase in one hand and a smart phone wrapped in the other which he slid into a breast pocket. He made no eye contact with Tyson or the rest of the crew and took a seat on the opposite side of the room to be seated on his own.

Tyson blanked the newcomers' existence and his eyes begged at the nurse for a clue.

The bey-champ arose from his seat and took two steps towards her. "Miss. Where's Kai? Is he ok? Is he still alive?" He gestured frustratingly with his hands and his voice had never sounded so desperate and repetitive. It had only been no more than 15 minutes since he last begged the same questions. Ray, Max and Kenny stood up beside Tyson as emotional backup; and because they couldn't sit and wait anymore either. They could feel their tired bodies shake with agitation.

"I'm so sorry young man. All I can tell you is that Kai is in the best of hands and I'll be back with you as soon as I know more. I've only come back to show this man where to wait for news on your friend." Her tone was caring but rushed as she turned on her heels again and scampered off before anymore questions could halt her.

The white skinned giant man took a seat with closed eyes, crossed one leg over the other and then said out loud for all to hear. "I asked her that too...but it is clear she does not know what she is doing."His voice was deep, authoritarian...and very matter of fact. There was a hint of German accent in his tone too.

Tysons' shattered body reversed and took his seat back. Ray and Max did the same and all eyes peered at the lofty man situated on the opposite side of the room nearest the vending machines. They all looked at him with bemusement. They wanted to ask who he was but nobody had the nerve or energy in fact to ask. They'd never seen him before and played guessing games in their heads as to who he was. He wasn't Kais' father or uncle or any blood relative surely? Kai was mostly Japanese although he did have some features that made him look like a "Hafu" (Half Japanese, half another race) so it was possible? Or could he be Kais' lawyer? Or private doctor?

The newcomers' voice was low and paused in between some words as his brain took a little longer to expel words from German to Japanese. "You are probably all wondering, who I am. Right? My name is Markus Gottlieb, how do you do? I am the Chief of Operations Officer at Hiwatari Enterprises. I work under Mr H."

Mr Dickenson became a little animated. "I've heard of you...You were Kais' lawyer in his court battle against Voltaire. What are you doing here?"

Gottlieb – "I've been working with Kai ever since the legal battle against his grandfather. I began as Mr Hs' lawyer and confidant... and now I am his COO at Hiwatari Enterprises. I would say it is nice meeting you all but quite frankly this is not the setting I would have liked." His voice was eloquent and well spoken.

Mr Dickenson leaned forward and almost got up to shake the lawyers' hand– "I must say it is nice to finally meet you. You were instrumental in bringing Voltaire to justice and for that I am very grateful."

Gottlieb – "Don't mention it. As much as I would like to talk about professional achievements...I need to ask you some questions and I need some quick answers." He rose to his feet using his arms to help levitate his tall body using the bases of the neighbouring seats. He approached the centre of the room and gazed long and hard at Mr Dickenson as he crossed his arms. From one corporate giant to another; he figured the Chairman of the BBA would have all the answers.

"Who was that man who stabbed Mr Hiwatari?"All that flittering nurse has told me is that Kai is in resuscitation. I have seen the footage on social media before the live feed cuts out. I now know that Mr H is in a very bad way. Generally people in resuscitation are... in a particularly bad way. But what I do not know...is why? And exactly how bad is he?"

Mr Dickenson was tongue tied and didn't know where to start. He stammered then took a hold of himself. "Wellllll we actually know very little about the man who did this to Kai and as for how bad he is...I suggest you turn around and listen."

The nurse had returned.

* * *

The ageing German man spun round and crossed his long suited arms tighter across his chest. His heart pumped hard in anticipation. Kai was his employer and superior on all levels but over the years had developed a weird standoffish friendship. Like Kai, he was a stoic and hard faced person who kept anything emotional hidden. Gottlieb had disguised his agitation and fear for too long, his emotional shield was beginning to waver and sweat was pearling on his box shaped lightly-wrinkled forehead.

Intense stress shook Tyson all over again, his stomach was in his mouth. Mariah held her breath. Hilary clutched a loose piece of skirt tightly in her feminine hands. Daichi clenched his fists so tightly that nails embedded into his palms. Mr Dickenson felt like he was going to faint with the worry. Grandpa Granger gripped his knees as tight as his powerful martial artists' hands could. Rays' eyes were wide as his ears waited for the dreaded words. Max hugged his body tightly as he tried to remember to breathe; and Kenny held onto his laptop so tightly that he was close to snapping the hinges.

All eyes and heads snapped up to hawk at the nurse, their eyes open wide as they analysed her face for any sign of bad news.

"Hello everyone. I'm back to inform you that we have some progress on Kais' condition. The doctors have stabilised him enough to operate and he is going into surgery now."

A wash of momentary relief swept over the waiting friends like a tidal wave. Tightened hands relaxed their grips and the sinking feeling in their tummies re-balanced. Everyone drew a long well-deserved breath and exhaled the fear away. Tears of relief emerged in their eyes as the news that they wished so hard for; had come true.

Kenny released his choke hold on Dizzi and carefully placed her flat on his lap. "Will he make it through the surgery ok?" he asked as he readjusted his glasses up to his nose.

Nurse – "We can't make any promises. Like I said earlier, Kai is very unwell but the fact doctors are willing to put him through surgery is a reassuring sign."

Tyson wiped away a tear and managed an unsure smile as he let go of his clothing. He jolted to his feet as his heart fluttered with hope. "So Kai is alive? He's... gunna make it?"

The nurse gently nodded and smiled back at the exhausted blader. "For now yes, he's putting up quite a fight."

Mariah turned to her Ray-Ray and gives him the biggest beam in the world and patted him on the back. "See Ray. I think Kai's going to be ok! We can relax a bit now." The male White Tiger returned a sceptical look.

Mr Dickenson wiped away trickling tears of relief from his tired face. "This is good news kids...Kai is alive and if he's not giving up then neither can we."

Joyous tears streamed down Grandpa Grangers face. "Kai is one crude dude. One hell of a fighter I tell ya."

Gottlieb wiped the sweat from his forehead with a thick yellow handkerchief. "Will Mr Hiwatari be awake or conscious at any point soon?"

The nurse shook her head. "No, if he makes it through the surgery, he will be out of it for a few days."

Tyson picked up on her words and spluttered with a racing heart. "IF...If he makes it through the surgery?"

"What are the chances Kai will make it through the operation?" Ray didn't want to ask the question but felt it had to be asked. He had a serious face on and wasn't going to let himself get carried away with the hope just yet.

Nurse - "I can't say. It's all up to Kai now. All you can do now is hope. Try if you can; to get some rest. You are in for a long evening and night and you need to take care of yourselves. Get something to eat or nip home for a change of clothes, you look like you could all do with a rest."

Max couldn't bring himself to get too carried away with hope either. Kai wasn't out of the woods yet. "How long will he be in surgery? I mean how long until we know if he has made it through?"

Nurse – "I can't tell you exactly but if all goes well he may be through it within 2 or 3 hours. He has to have x-rays and some tests too."

Daichi exclaimed. "2 or 3 hours! That's a long time."

Tyson turned to his red head companion. "At least we will get to see him soon" He then turned his head to the nurse..."Right? Right?"

Nurse developed a sweat drop and held her hands up. "Take it easy. Let's take it one step at a time. Kai is very fragile and I don't want you to get your hopes up too much."

Hilary completely ignored the nurses' advice to stay realistic. She turned to the person next to her...Max and smiled at him. "Yeah he's gunna make it. I can feel it. He can't have gone through all of that today and give up now. He's one tough cookie our Kai."

Max fake smiled back and nodded. "Yeah we need to believe in him." He wanted to believe his own words but a sense of worry kept him from doing so.

Nurse – Now I have to ask you who is Kais' next of kin. I have it on file that he has no wife, no children and parents are deceased. He is an only child. There is an old contact on the system from over 15 years ago that a Voltaire Hiwatari is the emergency contact...is this still correct?

Mr Dickenson choked venom and his nose upturned. "He certainly is not. Voltaire is Kais' grandfather and is currently serving time in prison for terror crimes."

Gottliebs' voice deepened and his brown eyes glared. "Yes please delete any contact details under the name Voltaire Hiwatari from all of Kais' records. Voltaire is nothing to do with Kai now." Then his voice softened. "His grandmother on his mothers' side of the family is his closest blood relative. I will see to it that transport is arranged and she be brought here as quickly as possible."

Tyson was glowing in renewed hope and a glimmer of his feisty personality resurfaced from the depths. "Kai's still fighting guys. He has to make it. He has to."

Nurse –"One more thing." She paused and her line of sight lowered to the lower halves of Maxs', Rays' and Tysons' legs and then up to their torsos in turn. Her face and tone shifted to concern. The boys understood what caught her eye and the trio wondered why she hadn't noticed it earlier. The blood stained clothes...

Nurse - "Are any of you hurt?"

An uneasiness swept the room.

Max broke eye contact with her and muttered softly."No Mamm."

Tyson looked to the ground and whimpered."It's not our blood Miss."

Ray looked to the floor too and stayed silent.

Nurse – "Oh." She paused and her sorry face dropped "I see."

The medic girl felt slightly uneasy and skulked back her receptionist post.

* * *

Before Gottlieb became Kais' defacto errand boy, the German was an accomplished lawyer and thus was experienced in reading people in determining the liars and the innocent. He observed a divide emerge amongst his employers' friends. Group A...the defiantly hopeful who clung onto the fact Kai had made it through resus and was well enough to endure surgery. Therefore he was going to make it and would be skipping out of the operating theatre in no time flat holding a glittery baby unicorn. That was Tyson, Daichi, Hilary, Grandpa Granger, Mr Dickenson and Mariah. Group B...the down to earth type that refused to let themselves get their hopes up and who were preparing for Kai to live or die at the toss of a coin. That was Ray, Max and Kenny. Group B put on a brave face and smiled when necessary but he could tell they were filled with a secret scepticism.

Gottlieb put himself in Group B. He was too long in the tooth to believe in miracles. Kai was far from home and dry from his ordeal and was not going to celebrate just yet. His boss could still die in theatre.

Without a whisper, the German then made long silent strides to the quiet of the corridor, sat on a grey seat to relieve his shaking legs and took his smart phone swiftly out of his breast pocket. He pressed the right buttons to start a call and placed his phone to his right ear.

"Kimiko...it's not good. It's as we feared. Initiate emergency protocol. Assemble the board of directors immediately and debrief them, I'll email you with what to tell them. I need you to send for one of the helicopters to pick up Kais' grandmother in Hiroshima and deliver her here to the University of Tokyo Hospital. I will arrange for an authorised landing on the roof helipad. Lastly, we need to deploy Team Halo. 16 personnel to cover doors and exits of the hospital. They will be briefed when they get here." He pressed the button to end the call, breathed in through his nose and exhaled deeply through his mouth. He then ran a large fingered hand through his curly hair then threw his head back to gaze at the empty blank ceiling; dreading the long night to come. Kais' grandmother would soon be on her way and it would be up to him to break the news.

* * *

A young man in green scrubs with a white paper face-mask resting around his neck entered the waiting area with a pair of large brown paper bags in his hands. The lofty German immediately shot up with the newcomers appearance and his heart leapt into his throat. The lawyer hated how restless he was. The young theatre technician addressed the waiting room inhabitants and any rejoicing stopped immediately as the gang eyed him up and down.

The technician -"I'm told you are friends of Kai Hiwatari. I have some of his possessions here. Would you like to take them?"

Kenny was the closest in the room to the medical tech. "Yes I'll take them of your hands." He was met with a collection of small items in sealed see-through plastic bags. The gang watched as Kenny divulged the contents. He pulled out a see-through bag containing a small black leather wallet covered in blood. Next bag... a mobile phone covered in blood. The final bag...a black ear stud with traces of blood on the butterfly .

The technician – "We had to cut off Mr Hiwataris' clothes, gloves and shoes so they won't be much good to him now. Did you want them back or we can dispose of them for you?"

Gottlieb lofted behind the scrub wearing man and said flatly with lowered sad cerulean eyes. "No, put them in the bin."

Kais' smart phone began ringing from inside the plastic sealed slip. Despite being coated in scarlet liquid it still worked and vibrated hard, rattling from within the brown bag. It kept vibrating for a few more rings as the onlookers wished it to stop. Whoever wanted to speak to Kai was going to have a long wait.

* * *

Seeing the phone prompted the blonde half American to think about his own phone and who would be trying to contact him. "I guess... we should call our families and let em know we are ok." Max spluttered.

The talk of phone calls home was a welcome break from worrying about Kai and the tone of the room lifted a notch.

Kenny gasped - "Yeah and our phones are back in the locker room at the dome. I completely forgot! My Mum and Dad will be going insane!"

Hilary – "Yes my parents must being going out of their minds. I better call them asap."

Daichi swung himself off of his seat. "My village is small but news travels fast. I better give my Mom a call too. They got pay phones here?"

"Yes they must do. Ask at reception. I'm sure our lovely nurse will find you phones to use. Come on kids, follow me...I need to call the BBA headquarters and give them an update. My secretary is going to be pulling her hair out." Said Mr Dickenson as he levered himself to his feet.

The group of Max, Kenny, Mr Dickenson, Daichi and Hilary herded off to hunt for the reception desk.

Tyson turned to Ray and asked in a low tone. "You not going with them?"

Mariah – "No. White Tiger Village has no phone coverage. The nearest telephone is hours away. Besides our peeps know we can handle ourselves. We'll write a letter tonight and let everyone know back home that we're ok."

Ray – "You not calling anyone?"

Tyson – "My Dad is probably in a cave somewhere with no coverage either; and Hiro will find me if he wants to. You know what he's like."

Grandpa Granger closed into a huddle with his chinese friends and his Grandson. He whispered. "So what do ya make of this character aye... The suit with the funny accent?"

Ray had a better control of his tone and whispered lower. "I don't know what to make of him. I don't trust men in suits anyway."

Mariah followed Rays' suit. "He seems to care about how Kai is doing. Did you see his legs shake earlier? And he was sweating."

Tyson couldn't whisper if he tried."Yeah I'm still not sure on him. Looks like your average corporate crony to me."

Grandpa Granger - "Yep he's a dubious one. He's probably waiting to take the top hot spot if Kai doesn't get better...ya dig?"

Mariah gestured with a finger over her lip. "Shhhhhh he'll hear you, he's coming."

Tyson exclaimed without heeding Mariahs' warning. "Ya think?! Well he's gunna have another thought coming cus Kai ain't going anywhere."

Gottlieb re-entered the waiting area. Tyson, Grandpa, Mariah and Ray all belted up and pretended they weren't just bitching about him. They shoot him a suspicious gaze and turn away quickly. The sharp Mr Gottlieb caught their optical stabs in the corner of his eye. The German had to turn his head to the side to hide a smirk as he took his familiar seat and reminisced over a previous conversation with Kai. "You're right Sir, they are all idiots."

The room was awkward and silent until the return of Hilary, Kenny, Max, Daichi and Mr Dickenson having spoken to their parents and correspondents.

Max piped up and stopped in the centre of the room to address all. "I've spoken to my Mum and she's on the first flight over here from America, Emily is coming too, they will be here by the morning. My Dad is collecting overnight bags from Hilarys' parents and Kennys' parents' houses and some clothes for me too. He's also dropping by Tysons' dojo to pick up Ray, Mariahs' and Daichis' luggage. Tyson, I've asked my Dad to pack some of my larger trousers for you too so that you can change clothes tonight. We can go back for anything else tomorrow.

* * *

Before anything else could be said, in walked the nurse from earlier; followed by 2 police detectives. One older female detective in her early 50s wearing smart office wear, black hair in a bob with a thick fringe; and a younger male detective in his early 30s wearing a Japanese police officers uniform with cropped short black hair.

Tyson and Co plus Gottlieb sat up straight and respectfully listened to what the detectives had to say.

Detective1 stood in the centre of the room with a pocket book and pen in each hand. She was the elder and clearly took the lead. "My name is Detective Temari. I have been assigned to this case. I know you must be all going through a difficult time and today's' events must have been a nasty shock. Just to clarify I am here investigating the attempted murder of Mr Kai Hiwatari at 12:29 this afternoon. It's possible that this was not anything personal specifically aimed towards Mr Hiwatari and we're exploring the possibility that this attack was terror motivated.

I won't take up too much of your time as we have CCTV footage taken at the stadium of the whole assault from start to finish. We have detailed descriptions and CCTV images of the person we know as Blake. We have had a couple of first hand witness sightings of him in the local area shortly after the attack and that's all we have. We are liaising with Interpol and the FBI for more information about his background and true ethnicity. No solid leads yet. So I would like to ask you a few questions and if you can; please speak up if you have any answers.

"Have any of you met the beyblader known as Blake before?" The resounding answer was "no."

"Do you have any idea of who might want to harm Mr Hiwatari?" The resounding answer was "No." Before she could move on with another question; Gottlieb interjected in almost a sarcastic tone.

"I take it you are aware that Mr Hiwatari is the CEO of Hiwatari Enterprises. It's conceivably possible that this attack could be a rival company simply taking out their competition. I think that may be more the case than ISIS or a random mental health case off the street. You may want to look into that."

Detective Temari – "Thankyou for your insight and who are you? Mr...?"

"Markus Gottlieb. I am the COO of Hiwatari Enterprises and this sort of thing is not unheard of in the corporate world. This is an extreme case but it's possible. It is a motive at least. "

Detective Temari – "Thankyou Mr Gottlieb we will look into it."

"Have you had any threats towards yourselves by strangers in the past few weeks?" The resounding answer was "No."

Ok I think that's all I needed to ask you. I want you to know that the Tokyo Metropolitan dome has been completely cordoned off and you will be unable to retrieve any belongings. A full investigation has been launched and a nationwide search has begun for Blake. He's a wanted man now and I promise I will do all that I can to bring him to justice for what he has done to Mr Hiwatari, his family and to you. Now do you have any questions?

The room was silent. The fatigue had hit the group and they had no energy to ask questions; even motor mouth Tyson and the ever curious Daichi weren't in the mood to play 21 questions.

With that, the younger of the detectives begun to hand out cards with contact details. "Please get in touch if you have any questions. I'll be back in a few days to see how Mr Hiwatari is doing and as soon as he is able, I will be back to interview him in detail. From the CCTV footage we can see that a long conversation took place between Kai and Blake whilst the assault was taking place. I need to know what Kai remembers.

The younger detective finished handing out the cards and they both made their way to the exit of the room.

"Oh by the way I need to mention that this hospital is on lock down. There are police, plain clothed officers and hospital security at all entrances. Staff are aware of what happened today and how high profile you all are. Staff are on high alert and if you suspect anyone then please raise the alarm."

Quick and to the point...the detectives left.

* * *

30mins later

The bladebreakers and 3 elder men in the room had settled back down into their seated positions and waited. And waited. And waited. They were thinking of one thing...Kai and... praying to whichever God they believed in that he would make it through surgery. All was quiet in the room except from reshuffling of crossed legs, grunts of discomfort from the hard grey seats, rumbling tummies, the odd yawn and huffing from the frustration of waiting. The tea and biscuits provided for them remained untouched and the vending machine stayed full. Tyson, Mr Granger, Mr Dickenson and Max started to nod off in the quiet; their bodies and minds were exhausted and begged for a nap. Hilary tried to complete a crossword without much success as her mind wandered. Mariah had reverted to back to stroking Ray for her own comfort, let alone his. Kenny, Daichi, Ray and Tyson stared at the floor and tortured themselves with flashbacks of the previous hour's trauma. Gottlieb had found a newspaper and looked like he was reading it, when in truth... his mind couldn't absorb the words.

The background noise consisted of the humming of the electric to the vending machines, one annoying flickering florescent bulb on the ceiling, creaking of doors opening, and light slams as they shut. Ambient building noise until... * **THUD THUD THUD THUD** * the silence broke to a noise you would associate with a military drill, the stamping of boots. The noise of multiple boots clashing in unison against hospital lino and tile assaulted the atmosphere. The army was getting closer and louder with each stride.

Tyson and Cos' heads shot up immediately. Any naps were instantly broken. Ray, Tyson and Daichi shot to their feet with adrenaline. Mr Dickenson, Kenny and Hilary looked at each other bewildered and outright frightened.

Tyson produced a worried sweat drop. "What the hell is that?!"

Rays' voice was rattled -"It sounds like an army."

Mariahs' heart pounded. "Get ready! What ever it is, it's closing in."

Gottlieb folded his paper up, discarded it on an empty seat and took to his feet ready to greet the newcomers. He chuckled lightly to himself and nonchalantly announced. "It sounds like Team Halo have arrived."

Tyson, Max, Mariah and Kenny exasperated in unison – "What's Team Halo?!"

They were all on their feet now, except from Mr Dickenson and Grandpa Granger who were too comfortable and old to want to leave their perches.

The army or Team Halo as they would learn to call them, tore round the corner into full view and stopped before their German superior; their bodies filled the room and partially the corridor. 13 black clad men and 3 similarly clothed women stood to attention like a private army. Tyson and Co were amazed and slightly disturbed by the new arrivals. The army stood in lines of 3 and 2 with one front man. The COO watched the Bladebreakers' expressions range from amusement to fearful.

The militants stood with arms folded behind their straight backs like soldiers in front of their commander. They were dressed in black laced army boots, black cargo trousers, black polo shirts tucked in, heavy inch thick Kevlar vests with pockets on the front, ear pieces and fingerless gloves. They varied in size, height, ethnicity and gender. Some had shaven heads, some long hair that was tied back or short enough not to get in the way in a fight. They all wore black sunglasses and sported tight lips. The Hiwatari Enterprises logo was embroidered on the top left hand side of their breast plates.

Gottlieb arose from his seat to greet the head of Team Halo. He turned to the corner of Kais' newly aroused friends and show-manly introduced them.

"Meet Team Halo. Hiwatari Enterprises' personal security operatives. I like to call them our private army but Kai thinks it too bulshy."He placed a limber hand on the shoulder of the front man of the "army."

"This is Mr Cooper." Mr Cooper was black, 6ft3", built like a brick house on steriods, shaved head, tattooed neck, large flat lips and had a mean face complete with a deep linear scar across his right cheek.

Gottlieb continued. "Mr Cooper is the head of Team Halo. He is in charge of making sure that nobody, and I mean nobody *insert stern voice* gets anywhere near Mr Hiwatari without proper authorisation and clearance from me. With the exception of medical staff and the people in this room."

Max stepped forward and kinda wish he hadn't.

"Ummm Mr Gottlieb, I don't mean any disrespect but the police told us that hospital security and police were making us safe..."

Gottlieb cut in. "They are not loyal to Mr Hiwatari. These men and women ARE. They were hand selected by Mr H himself. They have passed rigorous background screening and extensive training. We have but the word of strangers that the security operatives here and within the police are trustworthy. I'm not willing to put Kais' safety at risk at word of strangers."

He takes his hand off Mr Coopers shoulder and faces Tyson and Co head on.

"So say hello to Team Halo young man. You will be seeing a lot of them."

Tyson was preparing something clever to say but was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Excuse me, excuse me." Squelched a feminine voice. The nurse had returned and shuffled past the herd of black clad guards. Her body was wedged between the newly arrived body guards and the corridor wall; only her pretty head made it into sight.

"Mr Gottlieb. Izumi Uchiha has arrived on the roof."

Gottliebs' face dropped, his stomach met his throat. He instantly broke out into a sweat.

Hilary was forever on cue and exclaimed. "Who is Izumi Uchiha?"

Max – "Yeah who's this Izumi girl?"

Daichi – "Izumi...Uchiha."

The German COO murmured with a sullen face. "Izumi Uchiha is Kais' Grandmother."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Tyson exclaimed with a curious excitement. "Kais Grandmother? Voltaires' wife?

Gottlieb whined with a dull expression. "No... Kais' maternal Grandmother."

Tyson – "I can't believe we're about to meet one of Kais' family. He's so private and this is gunna be interesting."

Hilary became animated too. "Finally guys we get to meet one of Kais' family."

Kenny warned. "I wouldn't get too excited guys. I doubt this is going to be a joyous meeting given the circumstances."

* * *

 ***THUD THUD THUD THUD*** Team Halo had received their orders and marched off down the corridor towards their posts. Mr Cooper and his team had been handed blue-prints of the hospital doors, exits and fire escapes and was tasked with making sure each one was guarded 24/7. His job was to delegate the "soldiers" to their posts, conduct radio checks and rotate staff to factor in lunch and toilet breaks. The soldiers were a real spectacle who drew much attention. Their smartness, their professionalism, their edginess and 5* military appearance caused medical personnel and public alike to stop, stare and take photos on their phones as they marched by. Team Halo sounded a real force to be reckoned with as their shiny steel toe-capped boots echoed down the hive like corridors ***THUD THUD THUD THUD*** Until silence once again as they disappeared out of sight and any boot noise became muffled by the soft closing hospital doors.

Gottliebs' heart thumped and began to feel dizzy. He knew this moment was coming. He sat perched on his seat, bent over, his tie dangled in the air. He covered his hands with his face and held them there, using fingers to massage his worried features. Hilary assumed he was crying and wondered if she should do something to comfort him. After many seconds he uncovered his face, laid his hands down to grasp his knees, drew a long breath and turned his weary face to Tyson and Co.

His voice was stern and bereft. "Let me do all the talking. Kais' Grandmother is not going to take this well."

The beybladers and friends each made a mental note to heed Gottliebs' wishes, settled back into their seats and waited to finally meet one of Kais' elusive family members; a relative besides Voltaire of course.

* * *

"Mr... Gottlieb." A slightly croaky but sweet voice broke the edgy silence.

All heads shot up and gazed at the senior newcomer as she shuffled towards the lawyer wearing soft purple slippers. Her feet softly scraped against the smooth tile floor with each step.

Gottlieb lofty form rose from his chair immediately and greeted her for a tender embrace. He had to bend down a few feet as she was only 5ft in height and tiny in comparison. She was slightly hunched over being an aged woman in her early to mid 70s and shuffling was the way she moved. The German hugged her delicately and her smell of coconut moisturiser invaded his senses. His chin hooked over her shoulder and he could feel her white pony tail meet with his moustache and her white bangs itched the side of his face. She thrust her arms up as high as they could to touch Gottliebs' suit shoulders. Her lilac cardigan was woollen and a baby pink t-shirt flexed around her bosoms. She wore dusty blue jeans with an elasticised waist and pink socks with purple slippers for senior comfort.

Tyson studied her for any resemblance to Kai. Being that Kai was a 28 year old young male and this wrinkled lady was perhaps in her 70s...no there were no physical similarities that was... until she turned her gaze towards him. There...amethyst eyes, the very same rare eye colour. It's like somebody had popped Kais' eyes out and shoved them into the skull of an old woman. He was a little freaked.

The German COO and the lady named Izumi released their brief hug. Gottlieb was sure his heart was going to implode; this sweet little woman was about to have her life turned upside down.

"Hello you." She said warmly. The Grandma was pleased to see an old friend and had known Gottlieb for many years.

"What's going on? Is Kai ok? I was at the hospital with Masaomi and I get a phone call from one of your assistants... Megumi I think her name was. She said I needed to leave whatever I was doing and go with your staff immediately. Gottlieb... nobody has told me a thing. Your driver wouldn't let me have the radio on in the car. I don't..."

Gottlieb shot his giant hands onto her soft woollen covered shoulders to interrupt her mid sentence. "Izumi you need to listen to me... What do you know?"

Izumis' features turned from soft to serious. "All I've been told is that my Kai has been in an incident."

Tyson and Co knew this was going to be hard to watch and prepared themselves for more upset. This poor old lady clearly hadn't a clue. They drew a breath and waited for the news to hit. As much as they wanted to approach and say hello; this wasn't the time.

Gottliebs' voice turned stern and flat. "Izumi you need to take a seat."

Izumis' eyebrows farrowed. Her lips were ruler straight. Suspicion and a dash of panic painted across her face.

Izumi - "Gottlieb, what's going on? You're scaring me."

Gottlieb begged and voice trembled. "Izumi please take a seat."

The old womans' hands started to shake and her voice had lost all sweetness. She demanded an answer. "Gottlieb you tell me right now...you tell me that Kai, my grandson is ok."

Gottlieb struggled to get the words out. He stammered. His silence panicked more and her eyes stretched opened wide with hysteria. Her old heart loved gardening, shopping in thrift stores and walking her little dogs. Her heart was not prepared for this.

Izumi twisted round on the seats to face the other bodies in the room hoping to get an answer or clue. The blood red legs and shirts of a Chinese man, a blonde boy and Tyson Granger caused her blood to run cold.

She trembled. "I've seen you boys on TV. I watch all of Kais' matches. I had to record today's match because I have been with Kais' Grandfather in the hospital since early today. You boys play so rough with those spinny top thingys." She paused and her voice broke." Is that what happened? Someone got a bit too rough with Kai. He got a cut or banged his head? Broken arm?" Her voice was more desperate with each word.

Kais' corner of friends remembered their silent pact with Gottlieb and kept still. They shuffled nervously and broke all eye contact with her. This was usually Tysons' turn to open his gob despite the devastating consequences but his outspoken persona had collapsed and was crying in a corner somewhere.

Gottlieb took her small supple hands which caused her to snap twist round to face him.

Gottlieb - "Izumi, Kai is...in surgery. He was attacked with a knife and he's not in a good way."

Izumi – "What?...What do you mean he's not in a good way?"

Gottlieb – "I don't know all the details yet but from what they tell me, he is...he...he...could...die."

Izumis' face didn't react. "Are you sure? How do you know that? I don't understand. He was fine this morning. I called him last night and he was fine." Izumi produced not a single tear; just pure confusion riddled her innocent mind and body.

Gottlieb was sweating profusely with the pressure and difficulty of trying to drive home the severity of how hurt Kai was... and failing. He didn't know what more to tell her as he knew so little himself. The nurse had always been so cryptic and Kais' Grandmother was clearly in a state of denial.

Nurse - "Mrs Uchiha?"

An uneasiness was suffocating the room until a familiar blue clad nurse reappeared from the corridor; only with a fresh face at her side. A man, quite a bit taller than her, he was Japanese, late 40s, slightly balding with a clean shaven face, wearing in a white coat with a stethoscope around his neck and a name badge clipped onto a front pocket. The nurse pushed her glasses closer to the bridge of her nose and passed the clipboard to the man.

The womans' appearance was becoming a god-send and had sneaked in behind Mrs Uchiha right in the nick of time.

Nurse – "I have some news about Kai, your grandson. As Kais' next of kin and medical proxy are you happy for me to talk to you in front of all present here?" Her eye line dotted over to Tyson and pals and Gottlieb.

Like a deer in headlights and sounding very unsure of herself, Izumi muttered."Ye...s."

The atmosphere was on a knife edge and all hearts begin to madly thump. Ray grabbed Mariahs' hand and squeezed; much to her comfort as she squeezed his back even tighter. Tyson gripped the bloodied fabric of the knees of his jeans. Max held his breath with wide eyes. Daichi gripped the seat rim so hard his knuckles turned white. Hilary held her hands in her lap as if she was praying. Mr Dickenson swallowed the lump in his throat and Mr Granger held onto his broken kendo stick, gripping it tightly. Izumi was rigid on her seat and gripped her fingers tightly with the opposite hand and felt like they were going to break. Gottlieb tried to hold her hand to comfort her but she yanked herself away. She didn't need comfort, nothing was wrong. In her mind, this was all a mistake but the atmosphere in the room chilled her enough to believe that there was... something badly amiss.

* * *

Nurse – "Ok. We have an update on Kais' condition and I'm going to pass you onto Kai's surgeon to tell you more."

The tall balding surgeon stepped forward. "My name is Doctor Temeda. I am the attending physician and head of the OR in the trauma department. I have been overseeing your friend...*glances at the paperwork* Kai Hiwatari since his arrival at 13:01 this afternoon. His surgery went well and for now, Kai is in a critical but stable condition. Kai is currently being moved to the Intensive care ward. We have to run some tests and once he is settled into the ICU we can allow visitation.

Now; Mr Hiwatari sustained a 25mm puncture wound to the upper left side of his abdomen. Unfortunately the weapon nicked an artery which caused him to lose quite a lot of blood and likely very quickly. To put it into context, if you lose 40% or higher of your blood volume your chances of survival is very very unlikely. Kai has lost 50% of his blood volume. Medically speaking he is a medical miracle and alive when he shouldn't be. I have to be clear with you that Mr Hiwatari is far from out of the woods and it is still touch and go. He is very weak and I have to be honest with you that the survival rate for this kind of trauma is around 10%. I tell you this because I need you to be realistic about the outcome and prepare for it.

The paramedics stated that you said he had been unresponsive and not breathing for around 10 minutes."

He drew a breath and exhaled. He always hated this part of the job; the prognosis.

"This isn't going to be easy to hear." He paused for a millisecond. "There a high chance Kai will have sustained brain and organ damage through lack of oxygen to the body. We will be running some tests in the next few hours but we won't know the extent of any brain injury until he wakes up.

To add to this, after an examination of the rest of Kais' body we can tell you he has 2 broken ribs and 2 fractured ribs, bruised ribs, bruises on his arms and chest which could have been sustained during CPR or other events. Also he has lacerations on his arms which would have been caused by a slicing weapon. I believe he was in a beyblade match when these cuts were caused am I right?"

Kenny whimpered. "Yes the cuts are usually caused by the wind velocity or actual blades of the beyblades themselves."

Dr Temeda – "Yes we see these from time to time. It's quite a common injury for beybladers it seems."

As for treatment...We have stopped the bleeding, repaired the damage to his organs and closed the entry wound itself. We have stabilised him for now and he will be undergoing blood transfusions and fluid therapy over the next 48 hours. He is also suffering with Hypothermia due to low body temperature. The next few hours will be critical. I hate to say this but you need to prepare for the worst. I suggest if you need to say anything to Kai, you say it when you can.

A nurse from the ICU ward will come and collect you and take you to Kai when they are ready for you. The nurses on duty will answer any questions you have when you get there. I'm sorry I couldn't give you better news."

The Doctor Temeda and his Nurse colleague dropped the devastating bomb of information, bowed and slinked out of the room. Other duties were calling them and the ICU staff would be along shortly to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Kenny muttered inside himself "Braaaiinn damaged...he could be braaiin damaged. Oh no, this is terrible. How much more is he gunna have to endure?"

Max began rocking back and forth in his hard plastic seat on the cusp of losing it. "Kai may never walk or talk or beyblade again."

Tysons' whole body went numb and his arms dangled to the floor, his knuckles grazing the tile. "No...he can't be, if he's brain damaged, what does that mean?"

The doctors' words cut deeper than any blade, any sword or bullet. Their strong and resilient Kai had been stabbed, died in front of them, come back to life by a hair line, survived surgery and was still fighting for his life. Only there was a high chance that he wouldn't survive the night and if he did...he could have brain and organ damage.

Ray felt his whole body lose all stiffness, slumped back into his chair and jerked his head back in despair. "Kai, no. It's not fair. It's just...not fair." He felt the need to cry but his eyes had run out of water. The White Tiger X blader blinked in an attempt to produce some but he had all dried up.

For Izumi and Gottlieb their lives had opened up to a whole new level of hell. Gottlieb adopted a statue like stillness, uttered nothing, cradled his head in his large pale hands and painfully fought back tears. His CEO and friends' life hung in the balance. Even if Kai did survive; would he be fit to lead the company ever again?

The loving grandmother however was neck-deep in denial. She believed that this was all a mistake and that they had the wrong boy or the doctor had his notes switched with another patients'. She told herself whatever she needed to believe...anything other than the truth. Her parental mind was flooded with refute. "No they've got it all wrong. They've got their sheets switched up. Yes that's right. Their sheets mixed up."

* * *

90 minutes later.

"Hello my name is Nurse Sakura."

Another pretty well dressed slim Japanese nurse appeared and addressed the room. She had short curly brown hair which sat in a bob just above her shoulders. She had a perfect side fringe which partially hung over a corner of her right eye. She wore a lighter blue nurse uniform than their previous nurse, probably to help distinguish between regular and ICU staff. She had a freckle under her left eye and big amber eyes.

Nurse Sakura -"Friends and family of Mr Kai Hiwatari? I'm here to take you to the ICU ward... please...follow me."

The Bladebreakers, Mr Dickenson, Mr Granger, Gottlieb and Kais' grandmother jumped from their seats and began their multiple corridor journey to finally... after many painstaking hours since the beystadium; going to be at Kais' side. They swallowed lumps in their throats and hearts beat fast with anticipation and fear. Fear of seeing someone they loved in a hospital bed and on life support. And anticipation that they might finally get to comfort him. A sickness washed Rays' stomach as flashbacks of Kais' dead face re-entered his mind. Izumi still maintained that this was all for nothing and told herself "Kai's fine, he's been wrongly checked in with a broken arm in another wing of the hospital." In silence they turned corner after corner, up in the lift for 2 floors, down another 3 sets of corridors until they arrived...

The ICU ward consisted of a similar white and grey corridor leading to 4 huge side rooms with futuristic clear glass sliding doors. Within each room were open plan bays containing 6 beds on the left and a nurse's station on the right hand side. The bays were a classic hospital setting; white walls, linear florescent lighting and suspended white ceilings with light pink privacy curtains encircling the beds. Life support machinery sat at the bed sides like humming technological furniture and a thick antiseptic smell encompassed the air. Charts and board markers hung on the wall with various scribblings beneath patient names. Some beds waited empty and others had screens drawn with shadows of seated relatives moving behind them. Hand sanitiser stations and posters advising guests on viral hygiene decorated all interior walls. There were designated seating areas for friends and family to congregate without being in the way with small coffee tables; and on them were piled magazines and boxes of tissues. Nurses and doctors darted to and fro desks and patients holding clipboards, medicines and medical apparatus. The ward was unexpectedly quiet despite the dashing nurses' footsteps and steady beeping machines.

Nurse Sakura finally stopped and gestured with a thin arm to a side spot where there were 12 grey padded seats. 6 facing another 6 around 20ft away from the opening of the first room on the right.

"Please take a seat all of you. I'll be taking Kais' Grandmother through first and Mr Gottlieb." Said the brunette nurse and smiled reassuringly as fake as it was.

Grandpa Granger felt his balding head spin and his heart palpitate as he watched Izumi and Gottlieb being led away through the nearby set of crystal sliding doors to wherever they had Kai. He felt an agony in his heart for the other grandparent. Had Kai not stepped up to the beydish when he did and Tyson hadn't been late...it would be him visiting his grandson on life support. He was engulfed with guilt ridden gratitude that his grandchild was safe. The old Granger tried to calm himself and wrapped his muscled arms around his torso as a shiver rippled through him. His eyes on the brink of tears as flashbacks of Kais' bloodied and cold form stabbed his mind. The guy who trained with and against his boy Tyson, had stayed at his home from time to time, and proved to be an honourable beyblader; whom he had come to respect dearly had been reduced to a lifeless body just hours earlier.

Seconds pass. The Bladebreakers and Mr Dickenson sat on the edges of their new seats, their numb bums reshaped to the different mould of these new perches. Max slightly rocked back and forth, his happy go lucky demeanour was long extinguished. Hilary noticed a fashion magazine on the table but felt no inclination to read it. Tyson was transfixed on the sliding doors that Izumi and Gottlieb disappeared through and waited for his turn.

A cry broke the air.

"NOOooohooooo. Nooooo not my baby! Noooooooo my beautiful Grandson!" Izumi wailed.

Despite being encased in glass walls, her cries could be heard clearly by anyone in adjoined corridors and probably throughout the whole ward. She shrieked over and over "Noooohooooo not my baby." Her voice was grief-stricken and was tough for anyone to listen to let alone Kais' friends. They had never heard him referred to as someones' "baby" before. Tysons', Rays', Mariahs', Max', Hilarys',Daichis', Kennys, Mr Dickensons' and Grandpa Grangers' lips trembled and hard tears began to prick their eyes as they heard Kais' Grandmother wailing over whatever state Kai was in now.

* * *

Before long, Gottleib and Izumi emerged. The German was pale, trance like and expressionless, his blue eyes bolt wide and moustached mouth slightly agape. He was clearly in shock but held himself together; unlike Izumi who had collapsed and had to be transferred into a wheelchair. Her face was concealed behind wrinkled sobbing hands and half wet tissues. She was hysterical, sobbing uncontrollably and clearly unable to walk anywhere. ICU staff decided it was best to remove her from the room until the shock wore off, allowing the next lot of visitors to enter.

Nurse Sakura emerged from behind Gottliebs' giant form. "Would the rest of you like to come through?"

Tyson and Co took no time to get their feet; adrenaline rushed them to Nurse Sakuras' side. As Kais' former visitors passed by, the older Granger felt a lump emerge in his chest as he watched Izumi struggle to breathe through the painful sobs. With heavy legs, Gottlieb pushed the heartbroken grandmother to a clearing next to the seating area where Tyson was seconds ago; he then lost his balance causing him to crash to the seat and covered his long European face with despair.

* * *

The crystal doors rolled open smoothly to give way to the open plan ward. Bay 1, 3 and 6 were occupied with curtains drawn around them. Bays 2, 4 and 5 were empty and the beds in full view. Tyson and Co hurried behind the nurse like sheep past Bay 1, Bay 2 and halted abruptly at Bay 3. She placed one hand on the pink curtain ready to roll it across and paused to make sure all had followed her. After a seconds' check she gently pulled the pink drapes apart.

Tyson breathed in sharply and his legs buckled. Grandpa Granger grabbed him and held him strong from behind at the waist, although his legs too were trembling. Max, Hilary, Daichi and Mariah in unison let out a gasp and the ladies clasped their feminine hands over their lips.

Mr Dickenson felt hot tears fill his tired eyes and he quickly rubbed them clear with a sniffle. His voice was woeful. "Oh Kai, my poor boy."

Kais' pale and limp body was at peace in a large white hospital bed with plastic upright barriers at the sides. His head was slightly propped up with a white pillow and a thick pale blue blanket was tucked up to the middle of his chest to keep him warm. He wore a white hospital gown with small blue diamond shapes dotted in a continual pattern. The top of the gown was tied closed with 2 sets of ties on the shoulders to allow for easy access for medical exams. He had a tracheal tube down his throat which was connected to a pipe connected to a machine forcing air into his lungs, causing his chest to rise and fall. The tube was wrapped and secured in place using a white thin bandage close to his lightly cyan lips and tied in a bow at the side of his neck. A tiny pin-hole on Kais' left earlobe could be seen from where an ear stud used to sit. His arms were bandaged in places and lay limp on top of the blanket at his sides. He had a cannula needle taped in place embedded into the back of his limp left hand and further up the arm; a blood pressure cuff. In his right arm; another cannula needle embedded just beneath the elbow and an oximeter clamped onto his right index finger which glowed blue. His right wrist sported a white hospital wristband with his name, blood type, date of birth and other information typed in black. The cannulas intravenous lines led to bags on a metal coat hanger looking thing and from it hung bags of blood and clear fluids. Various cables stuck out from the gaps of his gown which led to other machines linked to the heart monitor. Other tubes and lines led from under the blanket to spaces under the bed. Kais' grey and blue dual tone hair was wet and his skin slightly shiny where he had been washed to remove most of the blood. The nurses had done a thorough job and left some areas a little pink where they had rubbed intensely to clean him. Some blood still remained under his short finger nails and the nail beds were still a milky shade of blue. His blue triangle face paint was completely washed away without a trace.

Nurse Sakura stood aside as Kais' friends clustered around his bed and analysed him. Their faces creased with sorrow at Kais' fallen self and fought back the last tears their bodies could excrete. Maxs' jaw dropped at how pitiful and vulnerable Kai had been reduced.

Tyson and Co watched for what felt like forever as Kais' chest rose and fell in synchronisation with the cylinder in the ventilator; its mechanical gentle hiss and beeping of his heart rate monitor was rhythmic. The area around Kais' eyes was slightly sunk and dark like an ill panda. The multiple objects and needles in him made them feel uneasy like they were seeing him naked for the first time.

"Do you have any questions?" The amber eyed nurse sweetly asked, knowing that there would be a barrage.

Hilary stammered as she wiped a tear and fought back a sob. "Is he in any pain?"

Nurse Sakura tried to be jovial. "Oh nooo he's completely out of it. He can't feel any pain at all."

Tyson knew in his gut that Kai wouldn't answer but had to try."Kai? Kai? Can you hear me buddy?"

Max followed suit. "Kai?"

Tyson shot his piercing gaze to the nurse. "Can he hear us?"

Nurse – "No he's heavily sedated and he has anaesthetic in his system from the surgery."

Tysons' voice was etched with urgency. "When can we talk to him?"

Nurse – "Kai won't be awake for a while. We're going to keep him asleep until he's stronger."

Ray piped up and locked eyes with Nurse Sakura. "When will that be?"

Nurse – "When his vitals are better and he can take the stress of being awake. He has quite a deep injury. The longer he is resting the better chance his wound has of healing quicker. He will be asleep for at least a couple of days."

Kenny – "What are the chances he's gunna make it?"

Nurse – "It's all up to Kai I'm afraid. He's been very strong to get this far."

Hilary -"Why is he so pale? Kai's quite pale skinned anyway but he's white as a sheet."

Nurse – "He's lost an awful lot of blood and he's severely dehydrated as a result. Don't worry though, as soon as we have more fluid in his body, he should return to normal colour."

Nurse – "Ok guys so there's a few rules in the ICU. No noise, no food and visiting hours are 24 hours but only 2 at a bed side at any time. There will be times when we ask you to leave the bedside to tend to Kais' personal needs and change his dressings.

Daichi – "Personal needs? How's he gunna pee if he's asleep for days?"

Hilary, Max, Mariah, Ray and Tyson scoffed in unison. The Chief scolded. "Daichi you can't ask a question like that!"

Nurse Sakura sweat dropped and cheerfully replied. "We take care of that. But his urine output is going to be non-existent for a while until his body is hydrated enough."

Daichi was oblivious to Kennys' scolding tone and asked another albeit valid question. "How's he gunna eat n stuff?"

Nurse Sakura - "He'll get a special formula intravenously. Now ummm I think that's enough questions for one night...Now...It's been decided that Kais' grandmother and Mr Gottlieb will be spending the night at Kais' bed side. You are welcome to use our specialist rooms set aside for families of ICU patients. They aren't the Ritz but comfortable and in easy reach. We have telephones in the rooms that directly connect to the ICU ward so if we ever needed to reach you we can super quickly. Go and get some rest, have a wash."She said as she glanced at Tysons' bloodied clothes. "And Kai will be waiting for you in the morning."

Tysons' voice sounded frantic. "But Miss can't we spend the night with Kai too."

Nurse Sakura warned kindly. "I'm sorry but family take precedent over friends and Mrs Uchiha is next of Kin."

Grandpa Granger released his grip on Tysons' torso and put 2 loving hands on the beybladers' shoulders. "We're not going far ma boy. We'll see Kai in the morning. Besides we gotta get you cleaned up."

Tysons' protest was short-lived as he glanced down at Kais' blood on his yellow shirt.

Nurse Sakura began to walk away and gestured for all to come with her. "Ok guys I'll show you to the family accommodation suites."

Only... she wasn't being followed. She spun around to see Tyson clutching the barrier to the right-hand side of Kais' bed with Grandpa Granger close behind his grandson. Ray next to him, Max next, then The Chief, Mr Dickenson, Hilary and Mariah; their feet super glued to the floor. Reluctant to leave, they gazed longingly at Kai as the ventilator breathed for him and their ears absorbed every beep of his heartbeat. They wanted desperately to hold his hand but felt he could break with the gentlest stroke. They had never seen him this fragile. Or asleep either. Back in the day...Kai was always the first one up for training and they never saw him kick back in bed. He was an amazingly light sleeper too so to be standing over him whilst he slept was a rarity.

Tysons' heart bucked wildly. "See you tomorrow Kai. You hear. I WILL see you tomorrow."

Maxs' voice broke as the words escaped him. "Yeah bud you... better believe it. You hang in there."

Ray lovingly growled. "Kai you keep fighting buddy you hear. Don't you give up on us."

Daichi fought back a tear and tried not to yell. "Yeah Kai, don't you give up."

Hilary whispered as her voice broke too. "Goodnight Kai. Sleep well and... we'll catch up tomorrow. That's a promise. Ok. You gotta keep that promise."

Mr Dickensons' elderly voice trembled. "I'll see you tomorrow young man. Don't you go giving up on us ok?"

"Oh K- man. K—dude."Grandpa Granger struggled to get any further words out.

Mariah punched the air. "Kai you're a stubborn son-of-a..., don't you go breaking the trend huh."

Slowly Tyson and Co flaked away one by one; until Kai was left on his own. Still, sleeping and broken as machines chorused beeps around him.

* * *

1 hour later.

"Right this way Mr Mizuhara. Down the hall, room number 33." Gestured a young female hospital porter from reception.

Maxs' Dad had arrived with the spare clothes he had arranged to deliver for his son hours earlier. He carried various coloured and shaped duffel bags and wheeled suitcases. He juggled them in over-stretched hands, under arms and slung over his shoulders as he heaved them down the hallway.

" **KNOCK" " KNOCK** "

A moment passed allowing the person behind to reach the door.

A familiar and usually peppy young lady peered through the crack and instantly let him in.

"Hey Hilary, how's things?" He said without properly assessing the mood of the room.

"Fine, I guess Mr Mizuhara." Her face was sullen, her eyes were shadowed in the darkness of her auburn fringe and her voice was devoid of all chipperness.

"Dad!" Max cried as he ran into his fathers' arms and buried his face into safe familiar shoulders. Despite nearly being the same height, Max was very much still a needy child with a soft heart.

"How's Kai doing?" The elder Mizuhara was almost afraid to ask.

Kenny was sat cross legged on the bed typing an email reply. His gaze met with the mans' momentarily and back at the screen.

No reply was necessary and Maxs' Dad knew not to ask again. He thought to himself "That bad huh. Oh Max, what things you must have seen today." And bear hugged his son even tighter causing Max to emotionally crumble and begin to grizzle in his arms.

"There there Max. Everything's going to be ok." He patted the blondes back until he calmed.

Mr Mizuhara - "Where are the rest of you?" Only Hilary, Kenny and Max could be seen in the room.

Max forced his hysterics aside and muttered. "Tyson is in the shower, Daichi and Mr Granger are picking up some food from the lobby downstairs. Mariah and Ray are on the balcony and Mr Dickenson has gone home to his wife."

* * *

Meanwhile.

Dragoons' wielder stood naked and nearly burning under the hot stream of water gushing out from the shower head. The steam was so thick that it felt dangerously hot to breathe in. His bloodied clothes lay in a pile in the middle of the room as Tyson rubbed and scrubbed and scraped away at every fleck of blood that remained on him. He was sick of the sight of it now and wanted to desperately erase the days' events. His mind raced as the sponge was worked over and around each of his fingers until they were red raw. "Please Kai. Please be ok. I don't know what I'll do if...you don't make it. I can't lose you too. I just can't."

* * *

Meanwhile.

Ray and Mariah sat with their legs dangling over the concrete ledge of the terracotta coloured balcony. The summer evening breeze whisped their hair as the setting sun kissed their skin. On a normal day this would have been a gloriously romantic setting and the two White Tigers would have been tenderly kissing like love birds. Today was not a normal day. The horrors of earlier and the misery of waiting for Kai to pull through blackened their mood. Mariah shuffled her hips over a touch and laid her left hand close to covet Rays' fingers. Instead of reciprocating, he snapped his hand away and folded it away in his lap. The pinkette instantly shot him a furiously hurt look as he twisted his head to the opposite direction to avoid any eye contact.

Mariah – "He's gunna be ok Ray. I know you're worried. We all are."

She couldn't see his face but knew emotion was rippling through her lover. His legs and torso vibrated and his lapped hand trembled.

The female said tenderly. "Ray...look at me."

The male turned his head to meet hers. Their yellow cat eyes locked as long black hair fell away from his face... It wasn't fear in his eyes or sorrow or worry. He was shaking... with rage.

* * *

 ***CRASH*** Daichi and Grandpa Granger crashed back into the room sending the door slamming back onto the wall behind it. They were violently gasping for breath, their urgency alerted all bodies; causing room-wide panic. Tyson ran from the shower room wearing red chequered pyjama bottoms and was half way through pulling a red t-shirt down his torso. Hilary was half dosing on a bed but now sat bolt upright, messy haired and startled. "What? What's happened!"

Ray and Mariah vaulted back from the balcony fearing the worst. Max was starting to get undressed for his shower and immediately halted disrobing any further. Maxs' Dad wizzed out of the bathroom doing his belt up and Kenny nearly launched his laptop to the ceiling with the surprise.

Rays eyes were wide with panic. "What is it?! Is it Kai?!"

Maxs' heart thumped, he exclaimed. "Has something happened to Kai?!"

Daichi screeched. "Guys guys, You gotta see this!"

Kenny was instantly annoyed with the needless urgency. "What do you mean?"

Daichi screeched higher."Come look!"

Grandpa placed bags of packaged food and canned drink on a coffee table in the tiny lounge and made his way back to the door. "Yeah guys, getcha skates on and follow us back to the lobby."

Tyson had no time for Daichis' silly cryptic games of "guess what..." He pouted hard and his eyebrows furrowed. "This had better be good." He grumped as he slipped on fresh white hotel slippers.

* * *

The team followed Daichi and Grandpa to the hotel reception where they were met with the sight of Mr Cooper, 2 other members of Team Halo and multiple hospital security staff creating a human shield outside the hospitals glass entrance. They stood poised like butch guard dogs, ready and willing to bite.

There was a sea of gathering of people. Beyblade and sporting fans, wishful members of the public and paparazzi from various TV studios had congregated to pay tribute to Kai. As far as the media was concerned, Kai had been stabbed and rushed to hospital, they knew nothing more than that... yet; and were hungry for more news and be the first to headline it.

TV reporters heckled any staff leaving the hospital for more information but were met with "No comment." Confidentiality agreements in their employment contracts gagged them to say anything else. A few desperate reporters were found trying to enter the hospital via back doors but were met with a wall of security officers, most of which comprised of Hiwatari Enterprises'private security.

Fans had laid layers upon layers of bouquets of flowers and the odd teddy with a heart shape on its chest. "Get well soon Kai" and "We love you Kai" banners decorated the floor and were waved in the air by fans who had knocked them together using felt tip pens, white bed sheets and sawed broomstick handles. A band of candles had been arranged and lit up the hospital frontage...very apt for the phoenix bitbeast that Kai was known for.

* * *

In the semi darkness of a cold echoing cave; congregated in a semi circle was a cult of 20 cloaked tattooed individuals. Their shadows danced on the brown rocky walls as candlelight flickered with the draughts that filtered through earthly corridors. Yellow candles were affixed to the walls interior at head height and provided the only source of light. The caves inhabitants were deep in a central chamber of grand proportions. Candles and burning piles of bound together wood on pikes were placed evenly around the circumference and a thick handmade purple rug carpeted the floor. In the centre to the back of the room was a regal black wooden throne for someone of high importance with candles littered around its feet. Hieroglyph like scriptures unlike anything seen by modern scientists decorated the walls in light green paint and was likely an ancestral home for many generations of a tribe. The walls depicted a mixture of language and animal drawings. Some of which looked like mythical creatures; bitbeasts.

Blake was knelt on one knee with his head facing the blanketed purple floor, bowed. In front of him towered a tall thin dark skinned man-creature wrapped in a dense purple gown down to his ankles. He had a brown rope tied around his waist, black plimsolls peered beneath the gown and long straight dank silver hair flowed down his chest like a river. His eyes were blood red, tanned skin and his face slim. His features were pointy and his lips thin and sharp. He was aged in his late 50s with slight crows-feet wrinkles and the start of sagging in his facial features. His lightly muscled arms and neck were tattooed in dark green rings around fingers and up his arms in the same way the others of the clan were. He had a dangerous looming air of grace about him. He spoke in a soft monotone with hardly any emotion in his words.

"Blake my child, you have done our Brotherhood proud." These words made Blake feel elated and his heart sang with pleasure despite the lack of any bounce in the speakers' tone.

"Thank you My Lord."The younger silver haired man gushed with pride.

The clan leader held an object up to his face and with the twist of his wrist he angled a brown beyblade in his palm to shimmer the bitchip in the flame light.

"He's simply divine. Dranzer of Fire is just magnificent."

"Rise my Child." With those words Blake gracefully rose to both of his feet and Dranzer was placed back into his tattooed tribal hands.

"All these years of training for your long awaited destiny proved fruitful today my child. For today we have one of the sacred bitbeasts. The phoenix, Dranzer will be ours to use as a weapon to bring about a new world order and usher in a new age for mankind... "Tiarra, Jacob and Roland step forward into the light my children.

Three cloaked figures emerged from the congregation. Their features lit up as they edged into the lime light and stop behind Blake. Their dark purple capes billowed behind lightly with each step, silver hair glinted in the semi darkness and their faces were concealed in the black.

"Go forth my warriors. Use your lessons well and bring me the Turtle of Water, the Dragon of Wind and the Tiger of Earth. Do not return until you have completed your mission. Blake has proven himself worthy of my teachings and will have an important place at my side when we rule our New World. If you do as your destiny ordained, you too... will have a place beside me as ruler."

"Yes Arch Mage Rochimaru"

"Yes Arch Mage Rochimaru"

"Yes Arch Mage Rochimaru"

Thankyou for reading guys! Well done for getting this far. If you get a spare minute I'd love to know what you think of my Fanfic so far, pop a comment in the reviews, Id be so grateful to see how many people are still reading classic Beyblade fanfics :)


	15. Chapter 15

Hi lovelies! I've added a couple of minor details to Chapter 14 so you might wanna just re-read chappy 14. its nothing major, just a couple of little Kai bits.

* * *

Chapter 15.

It was 4am and the White Tiger male couldn't sleep. He stood out on the balcony in the blue moonlight; hunched over with his bare elbows resting on the terracotta brick wall. His veiny muscled arms and hands lolled over the side as his fingers felt the wind tickle around them. His freshly changed Chinese style trousers and tunic swayed in the cool summer night time breeze. His untamed long black hair swished where he had brushed it through and hadn't plaited it yet after his earlier shower. He had left Mariah fast asleep in one of the bunk-beds and felt pleased at least she... was getting some rest. He looked up at the moon and cursed how defeated he felt. He had flashbacks of Kais' lifeless body on the stadium floor scarred into his brain like an unwanted tattoo. Their in-vain attempts to break through Blakes' force field rehearsed over and over in his mind. "Oh Kai. We tried so hard to get to you. We really did. We couldn't get to you when you needed us. I failed to protect one friend, how can I be confident I can protect my whole village?" Tears began pricking his yellow eyes and his pulse rate quickened. "Maybe I'm not the blader I thought I was. Maybe I'm not fit to be the leader of White Tiger X."The Chinese mans' breath became hard to draw as he gazed sorrowfully to the moon for answers.

"You can't sleep too huh?" Tysons' words caught Ray off guard causing him to jump and turn round like a scared cat. The bluenettes' intrusion instantly snapped Ray out of his depressive train of thought and was grateful for it. The Neko-jins' tears receded into his lower eyelids and his heart rate returned to steadiness.

Dragoons' master slid the balcony door shut behind him and joined his former team mate. He too leaned on the wall with his elbows in a red pyjama wrapped body and arched his tanned neck up to the luna planet.

Tyson murmured. "I got a couple of hours but that's it. D'ya know I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm not even hungry. All I can think about is...you know..."

Ray answered lowly. "Yeah I know what you mean. I have no appetite either."He let out a breathy sigh. The Chinese mans' hands locked into a double fist and his voice took a darker tone.

The White Tiger gritted his teeth and knew what he said next would not go down well. "What are we gunna do if he doesn't make it?"

Tysons' eyebrows furrowed and shot his team mate a semi-disgusted look. "We can't think like that Ray. Kai is the strongest, toughest, most stubborn person I know. He's gotta make it. We can't give up on him. I REFUSE to give up on him."

Ray became agitated with Tysons' answer and cursed asking the question in the first place. "Just because we wish it doesn't make it true Tyson. That's not the way the world works."

Tyson edged away and took a couple of steps back to gain some space from Rays' side. His features displayed confusion and hurt. "What's got into you?"

Rays' fists clenched and he could feel his heart thud as he turned to face his companion. "The truth is Tyson; you heard what the doctors said. His chances of survival is 10% and if he does pull through...he may not be the Kai we know."

Tyson pouted, returned his elbows to the wall and gazed at the plentiful stars. "Fine, be like that Ray. But Kai's gunna pull through. You watch."

The tension was rising between the 2 former Bladebreakers and they began to feel at odds with each other. Ray was sick of hearing Tysons' unrealistic expectations of Kais' future and Tyson detested Rays' sudden lack of faith. The balcony door squeaked on its runners and they were joined with a 3rd.

Max rubbed his tired bloodshot eyes. "I thought I heard your big mouth Tyson."

Tyson spun his head round and said casually. "Oh hey Max. I see you managed to get some shut-eye."

The blonde youth, dressed in green pyjama shorts and t-shirt took a leaning position against the wall next to Tyson. He whispered so as not to disturb the others inside. "Not much though. I was tossing and turning mostly. I just can't get today out of my mind."

Tyson could feel a tendril of his normal self seep back despite the trauma of the day. "Whatever happens Max we will get through this together. Kais' gunna have us lot pulling him through no matter what."

Max nodded in agreement and a tired smile stretched his lips. "Uhh huhh he sure is... right Ray?"

Rays' face was transfixed on the moon and gave no reply. His aura was different. The usually chilled out and friendly White Tiger was on a knife edge.

Max cocked his head to the side. "Ray?"

Concern painted the American and Japanese boys faces.

Rays' voice bubbled with danger. His fists began to shake and his eyes turned to slits. "Blake... whoever he is... wherever he is...had better start running. Cus when I catch him..."

Rays' sudden aggressive demeanour stoked Tysons' flame. "I'm with you there Ray. He'll pay for what he did to Kai. If it's the last thing we do, he's gunna pay BIG TIME."

Max gulped. "Make that 3 of us." His words did not match his feelings. In truth; he hoped never to see Blake again. His confidence was at an all time low and was terrified of Kais' attacker returning. The blonde had only begun to feel remotely safe since the arrival of Team Halo and the familiar protective arms of his father.

Soon after...the 3 ex-Bladebreakers returned to their bunk beds and attempted to get some rest; a new emotional rollercoaster loomed ahead.

* * *

It's 7 am and Izumi watched as another blue clad nurse drew blood from the cannula embedded in the back of Kais' left hand and walk away with the red-filled vial. They had been taking blood for testing almost on the dot every hour. She had been informed that these tests were going to indicate how organ damaged her grandson was and looking for indicators of infection. She was warned that if Kai picked up an infection, his chances of fighting it were next to none; therefore early detection was vitally important. Izumi felt her stiff elderly back click as she adjusted herself on her seat; she had been awake for most of the night. She was sat on Kais' left side, her soft wrinkled arm and hand lay on Kais' blue blanket as she gently held his hand. His hands were cool, blue tipped and pale but youthful against her small warm liver spotted ones. She gripped carefully and delicate so as not to disturb the cannula and deeply wished he would squeeze her back. Nurses offered her hot drinks throughout the night, wrapped a blue hospital blanket around her shoulders, brought her fresh tissues when she wept and many told her their names; not that she remembered any of them. She watched her grandson like a hawk and only left his bedside for toilet breaks... and only if Mr Gottlieb was there to take over.

The protective granny glanced over at Kais' Chief of Operations Officer as he slept awkwardly twisted in his chair. His grey suit clad arms and chest was hidden beneath his black trench coat which he used as a make shift blanket. His long crossed over legs poked out and his white neck was cricked to his left side. His oblong head was almost at a 90 degree angle and his moustached mouth was partially agape which contracted and relaxed with each breath. He too had been awake for most of the night but had succumbed an hour ago.

"He's going to have some serious neck ache when he wakes up." Izumi thought as she glanced at his sleeping form on the opposite side of Kais' bed.

Her motherly mind and lilac eyes returned to her "baby". Izumi tenderly fingered Kais' light grey hair away from falling across his dark encircled eyes. She lovingly brushed her thumb across his dark-grey left eyebrow, all the while her other hand never un-gripping his. She felt grateful for every breath the machine pushed into his lungs and sadness; for he wasn't drawing breath of his own.

* * *

The hospital canteen was like an upmarket school dinner hall. The canteen was well lit with natural light from the large windows; their blinds were drawn in and tied in line with the pale yellow walls. Strong sunlight streamed in; Japans' summer was in full swing. The view outside was at ground level of a heavily flowered and bushy peace garden with benches for patients and relatives to relax. Birds chirped and butterflies danced in the caressing breeze.

Inside the hall; wooden-topped square shaped tables with metal legs accompanied by white plastic and metal chairs dominated the room. The food was served buffet style on large heavy stainless steel trolleys. Self serve trays, plates and silver cutlery waited adjacent to metal hoods with various hot metal trays containing food. It was just past 8am and the canteen was almost full with the breakfast time rush. Omelettes, rice, sausages, eggs, hams, dry cereals, fruit cocktails and many other typical breakfast items were going fast and quickly replaced by caterers in white hats and aprons.

In the centre of the room sat 7 gloomy looking young men and women. Tyson, Max, Daichi, Ray, Mariah, Hilary and Kenny pushed 3 tables together to create a seating area big enough for all of them. The night had not been kind and most only got 3-4 hours sleep. Their heads felt heavy and had varying degrees of headache. Dark circles had formed under their swollen eyes from the fatigue and heavy crying multiple times the day before.

Kenny sat at the head of the table, his fingers dancing away on his laptop keyboard. Tyson sat to his left, then Daichi, then Ray, Mariah opposite Ray, Hilary next to Mariah and Max in between Hilary and Kenny. Grandpa Granger had peeled himself away to see to the dojo and get a change of clothes for he and Tyson. Maxs' Dad also returned home. He figured Max had enough support around him as well as plenty of hospital security to keep him safe. He apologised to Max for not being able to stay, he had a mortgage to pay and a Beyblade shop to open after all.

The old bey-champ was picking at an assortment of cooked breakfast pieces on the large white plate in front of him. He had started the day with an aggressively growling stomach and had eaten 2 slices of toast, a handful of beans and one slice of bacon. The other 3 rashers of bacon, 2 sausages, half a ladle of beans, 3 fried eggs and 4 slices of toast were being poked and mashed by his fork, he had eaten enough to kill the hunger but his appetite was far from its normal ferocity. His plate wasn't alone...Daichis' plate was in a similar state which had far less to begin with. Mariahs' plate was half eaten too and Max had successfully eaten one slice of buttered toast. Ray had opted for orange juice and couldn't stomach any food. Hilary had a cup of tea and managed to eat a corner of her jam on toast. Sat beside Kennys' laptop was a steaming cup of black coffee and he hadn't touched his cornflake cereal and milk; his fingers were far busier with other things.

"Whatcha doing Chief" Quizzed Tyson who frustratingly stabbed another sausage for the hundredth time with one hand, whilst the other was bent on the table holding his head up.

Kenny continued typing and didn't advert his eyes, not even whilst talking. "I'm emailing back people who have asked about Kai. Would you believe I've been inundated with emails from our old friends? Some of them don't even beyblade anymore but wanna know how Kai's doing. What happened at the dome yesterday has shocked the world. Thanks to TV and social media...everybody knows what happened and that Kai was attacked. The beyblade world has been rocked sideways. All major Beyblade tournaments have been cancelled worldwide in case this is not an isolated incident. I'm sure Mr Dickenson had something to do with that."

Maxs' head perked up and his blue eyes were wide with intrigue. "What old friends Chief?"

Kenny was multitasking brilliantly. "Robert from the Majestics sends his best and wishes Kai a speedy recovery on behalf of the whole team. Kane from Team Psychic says he's thinking of all of us; they still travel and beyblade by the way. I had a text from Rick last night from the PPB Allstarz saying he and the rest of them are here for us if we need them. Annnd... Emily has emailed to say she will be here by the end of the day and to keep our chins up.

And... interestingly... Tala of the Blitzkrieg Boys emailed to say he and Bryan are fixing it with work to join us in Japan. He can't say for sure but it looks like we may have 2 more guests coming our way."

Tyson became very animated and slammed his cutlery down causing a noise loud enough to turn heads from the tables nearest. "No way! Blast from the past or what! Hearing their names again...Robert , Rick, Tala... Kane."

Daichi pouted remembering Talas' comment about his flies being undone once. "Oh no not that Tala guy again. He's rude."

Ray grunted with his face turning sour. "Bryan huhh."

Despite the fatigue on her face; Mariahs' feisty spirit re-surfaced. "Tala huh...I've wanted to face him for a loooooong time. I wonder if he still beyblades too."

Max quipped. "I know Rick doesn't beyblade anymore, he got sick of beating all the street kids and not having any healthy competition. He's in the music scene now. Emily barely beyblades either as she's so busy in the research department at the California facility.. Michael, Eddie and Steve are in the big leagues now in Football, Baseball and Basketball."

Mariah sighed. "How time flies."

Kenny finally stopped typing and folded his laptop shut. "Speaking of time flying. It won't be long until the ICU allows extra visitations. Its 08:36 now. It won't be long until we trade places with Kais' grandmother."

Hilary – "That poor woman. I can't imagine what she's going through. I'd like to get to know her. I bet she's got loads to tell us about Kai."

Max – "I'm glad and all that we got a call from the ICU with an update that Kai is doing ok but I'll feel much better after seeing him."

"10% survival rate. Pehhh. Kai is gunna knock that statistic right out the back door." Tyson retorted and swiped his thumb across his nose.

Ray could feel a vein pop on his forehead at Tysons' comment and turned his head to the side to disguise it.

Kenny – "Let's not get too carried away guys. They said to keep in mind that Kai is still very weak and not to get ahead of ourselves."

Tysons' facial expression became glum.

Max – "Yeah he's still got a long way to go."

Kenny – "Guys I didn't want to bring this up so soon but I think we should discuss it. What are we gunna do about getting Dranzer back?"

Before another word could be said; a stern feminine voice blurted out over the tannoy. "We have a CODE WHITE. I repeat. A CODE WHITE at door 6 level 2. Repeat CODE WHITE at Door 6 level 2."

Tyson, Max , Ray and Daichi jolted from their seats like lightening. Tysons' chair flung back and fell on its side and Daichi rocked the table so hard that Kennys' coffee spilt. The dark warm beverage trailed across the table and streamed onto the floor by Tysons and Rays' feet, not that any of them cared to notice. Hackles were up and all 7 friends cried in unison. **"WHATS A CODE WHITE?!"**

Kenny pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose."Code white in hospitals generally means a security issue."

* * *

" **THUD THUD THUD THUD"** stampeded heavy military boots as 3 male Team Halo officers tore around tables and through the canteen like black gazelles padded in Kevlar. One was the unmistakable Mr Cooper who despite his muscled 6ft something body; was a fast runner with powerful legs. Tyson and Co watched as they battled their way through the sea of tables and darted towards the canteen entrance leading to the inner maze of the hospital.

A radio from one of their hips was un-clipped from its ear piece, allowing the voice on the other end to be heard by all. "We have an adult male, late 20s early 30s, dark skin, light hair, wearing a cloak. Back up requested immediately!"

Tysons' voice was urgent as adrenaline ripped though him. His brown eyes glazed. "Come on guys we gotta go!"

Hilary rose from her seat. Panicked and flabbergast with Tyson. "Whatdya mean we gotta go?!"

Mariah jumped from her seat as her hot blood rushed; her eyes painfully wide and her lips grimaced at Ray. "It's gotta be **HIM** right?"

"I'm with Tyson on this one."Scowled Ray as he instantly turned on his feet and took flight. Without prompting; Mariah shot off too and hot on his tail. The White Tigers were athletic and bolted around the tables even quicker than the Team Halo trio.

Maxs' heart began to thump. Fear rippled through him and his voice quivered. "I don't think it's a good idea. Let's let security handle it."

Daichi snorted. "No Max. If it is him...that son of a bitch has gotta pay."

Hilary slammed her delicate palms on the table with frustration. "Wait guys what makes you think you can handle him this time?"

"Forget talking, Come on Daichi. Let's go." Tyson had no time to waste and began wading through the obstacles of tables, chairs and people. His chubbiness prevented him from doing so elegantly.

Kenny begged as loud as he could. His voice desperate. "Tyson, Ray! Come back don't be so reckless. Let the security teams do their job!"

Daichi vaulted over the table without any regard for Kennys' words or the plates of half eaten food in his way. "Wait for me guys!"

Hilary grunted angrily. "Oh for goodness sake! Oh I wish they'd use their heads for once."

Max turned to an exasperated Hilary and The Chief. He had a sweatdrop and a concerned face."Come on guys, let's go to the ICU and make sure Kai and his Grandma are ok."

Ray and Mariah tore through the canteen like a couple of ninjas and were soon hot on Team Halos' heels.

"Whatever happens Ray, we will fight him together. He's not getting away this time." said the pinkette. Her cat-like teeth glinted in the lit hallway as she effortlessly sprinted beside her Ray-Ray. He gave no reply. He only gritted tight his similar feline teeth and growled internally, his attitude was jacked up and ready to unsheathe Drigers' claws.

Despite Tysons' early running start, the nimbler red head over took Tysons' lead in 2 seconds flat. Daichis' active lifestyle back home was an asset in keeping him trim, a far cry from Tysons' daily routine of snacking and dodging chores. Monkey boy by name and Monkey Boy by nature, he was as agile and nifty as an ape as he frog leapt over tables and unsuspecting diners. He received a "Hey, whatdya think you're doing?!" with a raised fist from an angry Dad whose daughters' cereal bowl had been sent flying. Daichi yelled back an insincere "Sorrrrrrry" as he exited the hall to chase the White Tigers.

"Wait! Wait for me guys!" Yelled Tyson desperately as he squidged himself through the outer circle of breakfast dinners. As his belly trapped between the last of the tables and chairs he made a mental note to go on a diet...one day.

He finally made it to the corridor. But which way? His head turned frantically from left to right. Sweat pearled on his forehead as panic set in.

"You comin or what?!" Screeched Daichi as his head popped round the corner on Tysons' right side.

"You lead the way pal!" He exclaimed in reply, relieved that his teammate had come back to get him.

Dragoons' wielder belted after his younger, shorter team mate as fast as his unaccustomed legs could go. The bluenette was panting, sweating and his pulse thumped. The warmth of the canteen, the arrival of a fresh danger and running made him feel hot and mildly dizzy. Ray and Mariah were well out of sight but thankfully for Tyson, Daichi...the mid runner acted as a pebble stone for him to follow. The quartet of beybladers and trio of security personnel sprinted in convoy down corridor past corridor and up a flight of stairs to level 2. Then down another long hallway past medical professionals and public who threw their backs to the wall to let the human stampede pass. Ray and Mariah were mere steps behind Mr Cooper and colleagues, Daichi was keeping up close enough not to lose sight of them; and Tyson heaved for air whilst his legs protested and lungs threatened to collapse.

Up ahead, a blockade of Team Halo staff, hospital security staff and undercover police officers had created a mob... and behind them; an intense scuffle was in progress as they overpowered the intruder to the floor. Boots squelched on the tile floor and the sound of a body smacked to the ground. Officers piled ontop and wrestled their captive into submission.

Mr Cooper and his entourage disappeared into the mass leaving Ray, Mariah, Daichi and eventually...Tyson; to stand by.

"Let me see!" Demanded Ray fiercely as a 6ft something bald Caucasian Team Halo operative held an arm out to block him from entering the human cordon. Rays' claws were out and they bayed for blood. Mariah telepathically called to her Galux. "Get ready girl!"

Daichi was equally as riled. Strata Dragoon glowed angrily in his pocket. "Yeah come onnn what's happening?"

Tyson fought for oxygen. "Is...*gasp*...it...*gasp*...Blake?" His lungs and wind pipe were on fire. He placed one hand on the wall to steady himself and cursed not being fitter.

"Let me go! This is all one big misunderstanding!" Yelled a tempestuous male voice from within the scuffling mound as a police officer snapped metal handcuffs around his wrists.

Tysons' head instantly pricked up and regained some posture. "I know that voice!"

The sea of security officers parted to allow Tyson and Co to see their captive... he had yellow hair, dark skin, early 30s, wearing a cape but definitely... not Blake.

Rays' claws were instantly retracted. "Not you guys again!" He said as he massaged a thick black eyebrow.

Mariahs' hands thrust outwards and gestured as if to say "I don't know what's going on" and shrieked. "What Ray? Do you know this guy?"

Daichi cackled with his hands on his hips. "HAHAHA you've got yourself into trouble ain't ya big guy!"

Green eyes and a really pissed-off face glared back at Tyson as he fought against the handcuffs round his back. Team Halo operatives wrapped around each of his densely muscled arms and anchored him to the spot.

Tyson had regained his composure and walked straight up to the "assailant." Brown and green eyes met and a broad smug grin decorated Tysons' face. "Hey Dunga. How's it goin?"

* * *

Meanwhile.

"It's just down the hall." Directed Kenny as he, Hilary and Max were almost back at the ICU. The strong antiseptic must have seeped through the walls as they could smell the ward from feet away.

Max pushed the ICU swinging doors open to let Hilary and The Chief through and then entered himself. He became startled as Hilary drew a harsh gasp.

Hilary – "Huhhhhhhh. Oh my god look at all the security in here!"

The trio were impressed if not a little intimidated by the 2 hospital security staff who guarded the inside of the ICU doors. To add to them were Hiwatari Enterprises security stood like soldiers down the hall. In total 6 lined the corridor standing roughly 10ft apart. The staff in black military gear with holstered guns stood to attention, their hands clasped together in front and eagle eyeing anyone that passed them. This included Max, Hilary and Kenny as they entered into the wing Kai was in, the officers had strict instruction not to let anyone in who wasn't previously approved. Nurses shuffled around nervously and were clearly on edge with the heightened security risk that had been announced just minutes before. They had good reason to be. A man matching the description of the guy who put Kai in his condition was assumed to be back to finish the job. Izumi was naturally glued to Kais' bed side and terrified.

"Hello Mrs Uchiha. How is Kai today?" Said Kenny in an uber friendly tone as he approached the foot of Kais' bed.

The grieving Grandmother gave no reply.

Kenny, Hilary and Max watched Izumi as she thumb stroked Kais' dark-grey left eye brow and had embedded her fingers into the hair just above his left ear. Kai looked as gaunt and white as the night before. He hadn't moved or changed since they saw him the previous day.

Max leaned forward in case she was hard of hearing. "Where's Mr Gottlieb Maam?"

Another soft stroke of her thumb... and another... and another. Kai lay lifeless; apart from his chest rising and falling in tune with the ventilator. He didn't even twitch. Kai hated people touching him and they'd half expected him to wake up and brush his grandmothers' hand away...only he lay still and fighting for every heartbeat.

Nurse Sakura appeared. She had been watching the small group and decided to step in and be of help. Mrs Uchiha was clearly struggling and not up for any questions.

"Hi guys. Mr Gottlieb had gone to rendezvous with his head of security to deal with the situation. We're very safe up here with all this added security. It's all a bit exciting." She chirped. "Kais condition hasn't got much better but he hasn't got any worse. He's still fighting which is something. We took him for some scans early this morning and he's been having regular blood tests. We'll have the results by lunch time. You're welcome to sit and wait with Mrs Uchiha until Mr Gottlieb returns. She could do with some different company."

Hilary uncomfortably glanced over at Izumi, careful not to stare. "Yeah sure I'll stay and keep Mrs Uchiha and Kai company."

Kenny – "Yeah me too. We've been waiting for a chance to sit with Kai. Isn't that right Max?"

Max had something on his mind. "I'm gunna go and see how Tyson and the others are doing. They may need my help." And with those words, the blonde spun on his toes and made for the exit. "I'm sorry guys I was just too afraid to face Blake earlier. I regret that now. Hold on Tyson, Ray, I'm coming."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"And that's what I'm trying to tell you!" Exclaimed Tyson as Mr Gottlieb stood towering over him with a stern sceptical look. His brown-grey eyebrows furrowed as he analysed whether the chubby young Japanese man before him was telling the truth.

Tysons' voice was raised and he was starting to get agitated from repeating himself.

"His name is Dunga. We've known Dunga and his beyblade team for years. We weren't exactly friends at first because they tried taking our bitbeasts but that's all forgiven now and were life-long friends." Tyson nervously laughed as he fanned himself with his baseball cap. His yellow t-shirt stuck to his chest from the sweat and heat.

Ray piped up and joined the prisoners' defence. "Dunga is a part of a beyblade team that we are FRIENDS with. Dunga and his team are not our enemies. I promise you, this guy is nothing to do with the guy who attacked Kai."

Dunga grumped as he fought against the men restraining him. "There ya hear it straight from the horses' mouth. Now un-cuff me before I get real angry!"

"Yes please un-cuff my friend."Demanded a voice from behind Tyson and Co. Ozuma had his arms crossed and sported an unimpressed scowl.

The 4 beybladers jerked round at another familiar voice from the past.

Tyson -"OZUMA?!"

Ray -"Ozuma I wondered when you were gunna show up."

Mariah – "Ozzzzz-who?"

Daichi whined. "Oh great... more of ya!"

Gottlieb was not amused. "Another one of your FRIENDS?" He looked the newcomer up and down and noted key features. The gold dangling ear pendant in his left ear, the dark grey and red hair, the same tunic, hooded cape and brown shorts as the one "called Dunga."

Gottlieb turned his head from Tysons' exasperated form and strode over to within 2ft of Dunga. He placed his arms tightly across his chest and locked eyes with the growling ape man. Dunga wanted to rip Gottliebs' moustache off and ram it somewhere the sun doesn't shine.

Gottlieb bellowed for all to hear. "Release him. These are Kais' friends and allowed access like the rest of them."

An operative instantly retrieved a key from his breast pocket and unlocked each side of Dungas' handcuffs.

"At last I'm free" Dunga said as he massaged his wrists and analysed the red marks caused by the tight circular metal.

Ray and Tyson let out sigh of relief in unison and hi-fived each other with toothy grins. Mariah was still scratching her head over who these two new men were and Daichi looked Ozuma up and down. "All these years and he aint changed a bit." He thought as he tried to work out who had grown more. Daichi was a little height obsessed and his mind worked in funny ways.

Gottliebs' attention snapped back to Dunga. "I apologise for the mistake in identity. You were spotted skulking around the hospital without having checked in and you have similar ethnic wear to the man who attacked my employer."

"Screw your sorry! You or your goons touch me again and I'm taking you to the cleaners for assault. You got dat buddy!" Dungas' fists were in the air and his face was bright red.

"Whats' that...you want to be ejected from the hospital or detained for aggressive behaviour. Take your pick. My field of expertise is Law and believe me when I say I can do both of those things."

Dunga was about to explode with profanities when Tyson leapt to Dungas' side and vacuum sealed his sweaty salty left hand over the Saint Shields members' mouth, causing him to writhe and feel disgusted with how moist Tysons' hand was.

"That won't be necessary. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Tysons' nervous laugh was on top form today.

The German lawyers' eyes hawked over Tyson, then Dunga, Ray, Mariah, then Daichi and lastly Ozuma. He thought to himself what a strange bunch of people Kais' friends were. He muttered under his breath. "Yes Sir. They are quite idiotic indeed."

Gottlieb whispered into Mr Coopers' ear. The ex militant put his finger on a button on the ear piece and gave the Germans' order over to all radios. "Stand down all units. False alarm. I'll be sending descriptions over of new authorised visitors in due course. Return to your posts and keep alert."

"I'm heading back to the ICU to check on Izumi and Kai." Said Gottlieb as he lofted past the growing clan of beybladers and side eye-balled Dunga. "I trust you'll behave yourselves."

Like a volcano on the cusp of eruption... Dunga drew a deep inward breath and was about to yell something back. A millisecond later he was pinned again; only this time by Tyson and Ray. Both of them plastered their hands over his mouth and wallpapered him against the corridor wall. A friendly scuffle broke out as Ray and Tyson fought to keep quiet whatever was bubbling in Dungas' gob.

* * *

The mixture of security personnel dispersed in no time leaving the 2 Saint Shields, 2 White Tigers and 2 ex G-Revolution to talk.

Tyson – "What an entrance guys. Hehe I'm glad to see you and all but what are you doing here?"

Ozumas' voice was deep and serious. "We heard about what happened to Kai and we need to have a long conversation Tyson, but before we do, where's Max?"

Daichi – "He's gone back to the ward Kai is in with Kenny and Hilary. He'll be around somewhere."

Dunga stepped in with urgency on his face. "We need to find him... AND QUICK."

Rays' voice dripped with worry. "Why? Is he in danger or something?"

Ozumas face and tone was serious. His arms crossed. "Let's just find Max and I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Max trailed alone down the florescent tube lit tunnels of the maze-like hospital. He figured if he ran around enough of Level 2 and read the fire exit maps on security doors that he would find them... eventually. "Hold on guys I'm coming! I shouldn't have let them go without me. I'm such a coward. There's something about seeing Blake again that terrifies me. I had nightmares about him last night and what he did to Kai. I can't stand how scared I am. This isn't like me. Every bump in the night I jump out of my skin. No, I have to **face** my fears. I'll be fine with Ray and Tyson and Daichi at my side. I hope."

Max ran down one hallway, round a bend, turned a corner at a cross section of more corridors and took a right towards another exit door he hadn't tried yet. Only ahead was a problem. There were no windows in this section of corridor and 5 or so florescent tubes were out leaving a shadowed area and further down...pitch black. Max stopped in his tracks in the semi darkness. His hair stood on end as he felt sweat trickle down his lean back and he lightly heaved for breath. "It's only *pant* the dark. I need to get a grip." The blonde hafu took a step forward until something other than the dark caused his blood to turn cold and his blue eyes bolted wide with anxiety. There was someone in the darkness watching him. The figure walked slowly closer, their outline becoming clearer as his eyes adjusted to the dark; they were wearing a hooded cape.

Maxs' tender heart beat so hard and fast he thought it was going to crack out of his chest cavity like in the alien movies. He held his breath as his cyan eyes scanned the black, waiting for the figure to come into view. He felt like he wanted to pee himself, run, scream and cry for his Mom all at once. His sweat ran cold as he felt his heart palpitate harder causing him to feel actual pain. Draciels' master was literally paralysed. "It's him...it's gotta be Blake. He back for Kai...or me. What if he wants Draciel too? What do I do?!" He clenched his eyes shut and awaited his fate. His petrified body wouldn't allow him to run.

"Hey Max. Long time no see buddy." Beamed Mariam as she entered the light.

"Hey, what's wrong with you Max. You ok? You look like you're having a panic attack or something." Said Josef as he propped his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow.

"MARIAM! JOSEF!" Max immediately ran for the pair and hooked both of them into a vice-lock. His blonde fuzzy head wedged in between Josefs' dark green and Mariams; long blue pony-tailed hair. Maxs' pale freckled arms coiled around their necks tightly as he tried to squeeze his fear away.

Josef was not the huggy type. "GEEEEZ MAX LAY OFF WILL YA. YOU'RE CHOKING ME!"

Mariam gladly received the hug. She had missed Max and definitely had a thing for him. Sharkrash liked hanging out with Draciel too. Her enjoyment was only momentary as she realised the usually happy-go-lucky American was shaking. "Hey Max, Ummm are you ok?" She asked as she tried to angle herself to breathe better in his snake like grip.

Max was rippling with relief and sniffled as he fought back tears, he had never been so pleased to see Mariam or her spunky brother. "Yeah...I'm ok I guess. It's been a tough couple of days."

Marium – "Ummm Max, as nice as this is...maybe we can save the hugs for later. We've got stuff to tell you.

"HEY MAXY!" Yelled Tyson who had just turned the corner from the other end of the corridor.

Max released the brother and sister beybladers and did a 180 twist. "TYSON!There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Look who I've found!"

* * *

The 2 groups became 1 and with pleasantries aside they made their way back to the dining hall. Like at breakfast, they pushed tables and chairs together in the now much quieter canteen. The breakfast rush was over and the beybladers and friends had some serious chat to commence with. Ozuma sat at the head of the table. Dunga to his right, then Josef, then Mariam, then Kenny, then Daichi. Tyson was at the opposite end of the table mirroring Ozuma. To Tysons' right sat Max, then Hilary, then Mariah, then Ray, an empty seat and then Ozuma. The Saint Shields were stern and wound up tight; their faces serious. Tyson and Co listened intently; they figured the Saint Shields were here for a very important reason. All eyes were on the Saint Shields' leader.

Ozuma – "Ok what I have to say is important so listen up. Some of it is not going to be easy to swallow. We know everything about the guy who attacked Kai. His name is Blake from a clan called Shadow Vale. I once told you about an evil brotherhood whose life's mission was to harness the power of the Four Legendary bitbeasts and use their destructive power to reshape the world. Shadow Vale is that brotherhood. The leader of the clan is a powerful Arch Mage named Rochimaru. He has been training members of the clan from a young age to become warriors in his bid to rule the world. He wants to cleanse the earth and start anew with him as a new messiah."

Josef quipped. "He's a complete nut job with a god complex."

Ozuma – "My clan, the Saint Shields as you know were tasked with sealing your bitbeasts away so that they would never be used for malevolent purposes. Once we learned that you Tyson, Ray, Max and Kai were worthy of guarding the Sacred Spirits yourselves; we returned to our village. For years we have been keeping watch over Shadow Vales hideouts and 3 days ago they went missing. They are a secretive clan and unfortunately slipped under our radar. Elders in my village sent out scouts to track them but have come up empty. We lost them and we are forever sorry for that. Every able bodied scout and beyblader from my village is out looking for their lair and we will not stop until we find them.

Shadow Vale are trained in the dark arts and use magic as well as bitbeasts in their fighting style. They are dangerous. DO NOT approach them alone. They all have the same tattoos on their bodies; all have red eyes, silver hair and dark skin. They are very recognisable and wear capes and long sleeved clothes to conceal their identities.

Blake is a brainwashed pawn. He has been raised from the cradle by the Arch Mage to become one of four destined to become new guardians of the Sacred spirits. Failure is not an option for these guys. It's how they operate that make them so dangerous. To gain control quickly and completely with the sacred spirits; they forge a bond with them using magic. The magic cements a spiritual connection to the bitbeast. You and your bitbeasts can communicate telepathically and there's love between you. This bond is special and took time to achieve. With this bond; you and your sacred spirits are more powerful and you work as one. Think back to when you first got your bitbeasts. It took time right...to be in sync..."

Ray nodded. He remembered how flighty Driger used to be.

Max- "Uhhh huh."

Tyson – "Definately. My relationship with Dragoon is solid now but we sure had a rocky start."

Ozuma continued. "The way they gain complete control of a sacred bitbeast is by forging a new bond by using magic and... by severing the old bond with the previous guardian."

Ozumas' voice went dark and dangerous. "The previous guardian has to die by their hand."

Tysons' voice became rushed and angry. "So they did this to Kai to take Dranzer?!"

Dunga – "Yeah, pretty much Champ."

Hilary was brimming with questions. "So these guys were raised to be assassins as well as bitbeast thieves?!"

Josef – "Yup, they are not to be messed with."

Ray – "I see now. Blake entered the match which we can all assume was rigged and set out to steal our bitbeasts."

Mariah – "Set out to take YOU out Tyson. You were penned for the first match."

Dunga – "It's just luck that Kai went up at the beydish and not you Tyson."

The whole mood of the table of beybladers shifted to a blanket of uneasiness. The Saint Shields picked up on the sore and pained vibes of their old friends sat around them. Tyson and friends shuffled on their seats, their faces became sullen and eye contact drew downwards and fiddled with their hands.

Daichis' voice became unnaturally soft. "Although not so lucky for Kai."

Ozumas' voice mirrored Daichis' This was an uncomfortable question but one he had to ask. "How is Kai doing?"

Rays' cat eyes glanced down to look at the empty space on the table. His voice was melancholic and his teeth gritted. "He's alive. For now."

Dunga – "How bad is he? For real?"

Kenny – "He's hooked up to machines and had to have emergency surgery. There's the possibility he's got brain and organ damage."

Hilarys' pretty auburn eyes side glanced to Tyson knowing that her words would pick him up. "I've spent some time with Kais' Grandmother today and a nurse told me he's doing ok for someone with his injuries. He's not giving up that's for sure. A nurse told me he had some tests this morning and it won't be long until we get the results.

Tysons' tanned Japanese face ignited with defiance. His brown eyes fought back tears. "He's gunna make it." His voice began to break as he made fists with his hands. "He's... gunna pull through."

Ozuma – "I hope you're right Tyson I really do. If Kai doesn't, then we have lost Dranzer to Shadow Vale forever. Once a new bond has been forged with magic it cannot be broken. Their magic turns the bitbeast into mindless weapons that cannot be reasoned with, controlled or stopped. Dranzer is a particularly destructive bitbeast because of his fire element and in the wrong hands; we are all in danger. Once they have Dranzer on their side, they will use him against you as well their own arsenal to take your bitbeasts too. For as long as Kai is alive and has a bond with Dranzer then they cannot take full control of him and we have a chance to get Dranzer back.

Either way...they **will** be coming for Driger, Draciel and Dragoon. They are probably already here in Japan... looking for you."

The mood of the table changed like the wind. A tumble weed of fear brushed past Tyson and Co. Conversation halted and they nervously glanced around the room and over shoulders. They took moments to analyse the doorways and the last diners around them, looking for anyone with silver hair or dark skin. Paranoid ripped through them and hung around them like a black mist.

Maxs' voice dripped with panic and a large sweat drop hung from his forehead. "You mean they are coming for us... now?"

Mariam – "They could be anywhere Max. Remember these guys have been mind fucked into believing their entire life's work is to capture your bitbeasts. Now Blake has Dranzer... the rest will be hungry for the same glory."

Josef – "That's why we're here. To warn you about Shadow Vale and keep you safe until our clan hunts down those who are after you. We are here as your guardians now."

Ozuma closed his fingers together and laid them on the table in front of him. His voice became deadly stern. "Listen to me very carefully. You need to do exactly as we say. You need to stay close, all together in this hospital until we know what is happening with Kai. Thanks to your camera buddies outside, the whole world will know what hospital you are in. They COULD be waiting outside in the streets, in nearby buildings, watching your houses, Tysons' dojo, Maxs' Dads' beyblade shop, Kennys' parents noodle bar. They have chosen now to strike and they will not stop until they get the other Sacred spirits. If they get you on your own, they will do to you what they did to Kai. They mean to kill you and take your bitbeasts. This is fact. Take one look at Kai and get to grips with the danger you are in. But unlike some miracle... you won't end up in a hospital bed... you **will** end up in the morgue."

Mariam sweat dropped and sought to lighten the tone, noting how heavy Ozuma can be sometimes. "We are going to be with you constantly until the threat is neutralised. You need to stay vigilant and above all... you do NOT leave this hospital without us escorting you. With us here they will have a harder job getting you on your own."

Dunga – "Yeah with us with ya those punks are gunna keep their distance. They know better than to mess with us."

Josef – "Our clan has kept Shadow Vale at bay all these years. We know their tricks. Stick with us. You'll be alright."

Daichi – "What about the rest of us. They only want Driger, Draciel and Dragoon...right? Will they take my Strata Dragoon too?

Dunga – "No they only want the Sacred Spirits; although give them the chance and they'll hurt you because they can."

Hilary – What about Kenny and me? We don't even beyblade. Are we safe?"

Mariam – "You still need to be vigilant. Shadow Vale will seek to use you as a hostage to draw Tyson, Ray and Max out. They will use any methods necessary to get the 3 remaining sacred spirits. Just stick with the group. You'll be fine."

Tyson – "No way are they getting Dragoon. Never! They caught us by surprise but not again. Dragoon and I will be ready for them."

Kenny – "What about our parents. Could they use our parents as hostages?"

Ozuma – "I don't think so. They may watch places that you guys live but right now...they know you are here in this hospital. They will try here first. They are no doubt watching and waiting for you guys to leave the safety of this hospital and then they will strike."

* * *

Ozumas' words were harsh but necessary. Tyson, Max and Ray finally understood how much danger they were in and clutched their beyblades tightly in their palms under the table. Dragon, turtle and tiger cries echoed through their guardians bodies. Tyson, Max and Ray made silent pacts never to let them be taken. Mariah, Hilary, Daichi and Kenny understood that they could be collateral damage if they didn't heed Ozumas' warning and secretly worried for their families. The Saint Shields told Tyson and friends everything they knew about Shadow Vale, they sat for hours absorbing the history, fighting methods and clan rivalry stories. These ancient foes had surfaced from the darkness and threatened the safety of everything they knew.

* * *

Meanwhile Kais' life and his spiritual bond with Dranzer were as thin as a strand of dark grey hair. Time would only tell if it was going to break.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

"No I can't Gottlieb, I just can't. I can't... leave him." Izumis' voice was breaking with each word as she held onto Kai's limp whitish hand; the cannula and IV lines delivering blood and vital fluids was still securely taped in place. Kai was still heavily sedated, in-tubated and completely oblivious to the emotional turmoil of his Grandmother. Her two hands wrapped gently around his left one, her small black bag over one shoulder, standing and ready to walk away but she just couldn't make the break.

It had been agreed with Gottlieb hours earlier that she was going to go back to her home in Hiroshima to gather some bit and pieces, see her husband and get a few hours sleep in the comfort of her own bed. Now the time had come to leave her beloved and injured grandson; she couldn't bear to take those first steps. The helicopter was waiting on the hospital helipad and Mr Gottlieb waited to escort her there.

She had been physically touching Kai almost constantly for a full 24 hours now and the thought of not being at his side made her heart shatter. Every instinct was screaming not to leave him. Gottlieb and the nurses were increasingly concerned about her, she had barely eaten, barely slept and the periodical crying was taking its toll on her 70ish year old body. She was pale and in desperate need of rest and some fresh air. Gottlieb and Nurse Sakura had convinced her that she needed to take care of herself in the short term; to be there for Kai in the long term.

Gottlieb wrapped his large limber hands around her lilac cardigan-covered shoulders and gently tried to guide her away from the bed. "Come now Izumi, Kai is going to be right here when you get back. He's in very good hands here."

Izumis' body resisted and her feet stayed anchored to the spot. "What if something happens to him? I'll never forgive myself." She said as she gripped Kais' hands just a fraction tighter. His hands were quite warm now and the bluish hue of his fingertips was almost gone as a result of her endless cradling. Her wrinkled face stared endlessly at his gaunt sleeping one.

Nurse Sakura stepped in to lend the German a hand. "Mrs Uchiha... Kai is doing ok. He's got us watching him constantly and I really think his friends would like the chance to sit with him too."

Izumi glanced in the direction of the sliding doors and saw a cubbish Japanese boy with a baseball cap slumped in a chair, he looked listlessly at the floor tiles with his hands in his pockets, a glum look on his wide face. Next to him was a Chinese man with long black plaited hair and long bangs sitting cross legged with his eyes closed and arms crossed. The others were further along the seating area and out of sight range. All of Kais' friends had congregated in the small waiting area outside; including the ones called Saint Shields who had been gingerly cleared as visitors just hours before.

The grieving Grandmother broke out of Gottliebs' grip as she bent down to her "baby", lurched her body over and planted a kiss on his grey haired head, just above his left eyebrow. She whispered "I'll be back soon my darling. Your friends will be with you until I get back." She wiped a heavy tear away from each of her cheeks as she turned and finally left his body. Gottlieb stepped close to her side in case she fell. She shuffled to the sliding doors, took one last look back to watch Kais' chest rise and fall once more before stepping out of the ward.

Gottlieb and Izumi walked into the compact and dreary waiting area and stopped before Tyson and Co.

Izumi eyes stabbed intensely at the cap-wear in jeans and yellow shirt. "Don't you leave his side. Do you understand?"

Tyson shot to his feet and bowed to the elderly lady before him. He may have been a bit of a slob at home but his Japanese manners were deep rooted.

Tyson smarted. "I won't maam. We won't leave Kai for anything or anyone." He then swiped his nose in the typical way Tyson did. Izumis' intense amethyst eyes locked with Tysons' as she glared at him with scepticism. Her eye socket shape, her eye colour, the way she just scowled at him...was just like Kais' trademark scowl and Tyson chortled at the similarity.

Kenny rose to his feet too and bowed. "We have come up with a rota so that Kai will never be on his own whilst you are gone. I can assure you of that." Izumis' gaze turned to this goggled creature who had joined the chubby one before her.

The Grandmothers' face softened, she liked the demeanour of this one; he appeared far smarter than the cap wearing one. "I'm going back home for a few hours but I'll be back by tonight, okay young man."

Ozuma, Dunga, Mariam and Josef rose to their feet in unison with Ozumas' nod. The Saint Shield members each made a fist and held it over their hearts.

Ozuma – "Maam, we the Saint Shields will protect Kai with our lives. Kai is in safe hands with us."

Izumi was impressed but a little disturbed by their gesture and couldn't help but raise a white feminine eyebrow. "Thankyou... young man. I think." Her sceptical face returned. She hadn't heard Kai talk about the "Saint Shields" before and distrusted them to a degree. They seemed friendly enough with the other members of G-revolution and that was enough to let them in.

Gottlieb announced in his usual gentlemanly tone. "I'm leaving too. I have some important affairs to attend to back at Hiwatari Enterprises. When Kai wakes up he's going to want an empire to return to. I'll be back tomorrow. Call me if there are any changes to Kai's condition." His giant white hands passed to Kenny a thick black engraved business card with his name, number, email address and a silver Hiwatari Enterprises logo emblazoning the front.

Gottlieb lowered himself and gently muttered in her ear. "Come now Izumi we must go, the helicopter is waiting."

Izumi could feel her heart thud as she twisted her head round the corner to get one last glimpse at Kai, her baby, her beautiful grandson in his hospital bed. She took one lung full of breath, felt her eyes fill up with aqua...and finally began her steps towards the hospital roof. Gottlieb held onto her tight and led her quietly down the corridor as she sobbed and dragged each step with her slippered feet.

* * *

As soon as Izumi and Gottlieb were out of sight; Ozumas' gaze snapped to Tyson. "I have to see him." His voice was demanding and deadly serious.

Tyson rubbed his neck nervously. "Yeah... you can see him. It's not gunna an easy sight though."

Kenny warned. "Remember Tyson its only 2 visitors at a time. So you had better make it quick."

For the Saint Shields, they had never seen the inside of a hospital this high tech before. The village hospitals in rural china were huts with basic first aid and medicines were herbs and rare lichen. They relied on mystical sages and village elders to heal the sick. This upstate hospital in the middle of Tokyo in one of the most advanced countries in the world was equally scary as it was impressive; like the inside of an alien space ship. All white, humming and beeping machines with a choking air of antiseptic. Nothing could prepare them for how an intensive care patient looked like, let alone Kai Hiwatari, one of the toughest most elusive beybladers they'd ever encountered. Ozuma, Dunga, Josef and Mariams' eyes wandered all over the ward from the charts on the walls, to the curtained bays and at the staff in white coats and blue tunics as they wandered through.

Since Izumis' departure, a nurse had pulled the curtain partially closed around "Patient in Bay 3" to give him some dignity and privacy from the other visitors to Bay 1 and 6. Tyson led the Saint Shields through the gap in the curtain and closed it shut behind them; causing a slinking sound as the curtain reel pulled round on the ceiling runners.

Before them; lay Dranzers' guardian with a breathing tube down his throat, IV lines poking out from under hospital clothing and plastic contraptions in his skin.

Dungas' mouth was agape and his stance wide. "Ohhhhhhhh mannnnnn, shittt guys. Tyson what happened to him?!"

Mariam gasped and felt awash with pity for the fallen beyblader. "Oh Noooo... look what they've done to him." Her voice became bitter. "Shadow Vale are worse than animals!"

Josef clutched crossed his arms tightly and hugged himself. He felt overwhelmingly uneasy; he never had much interaction with Kai and felt uncomfortable about being this close in this manner. "Those bastards." He whimpered as he shook his head.

Tyson could feel tears starting to seep into his lower eyelids. His face fought back emotion as he stammered in his explanation. "Blake threw a dagger at him after defeating Dranzzzzer in a beybattle. Kai started...started... blee bleee... ding out and we couldn't...we couldnt get to him. Paramedics brought him back and this...this is how he is now." By the last word Tysons' cheeks were wet with a fresh stream of tears.

Ozuma didn't do much for emotion but place a heavy gripped hand on Tysons' right shoulder and squeezed. It was as close as a hug or support Dragoons' guardian was gunna get from the Saint Shields leader but the bluenette felt grateful for it regardless.

Ozuma gazed hard at the dark circles around Kais' closed eyes and analysed the apparatus attached to Kais' body. The hiss of the ventilator and machines beeping to his left was such a foreign sound.

Ozuma – "He's got to make it Tyson. Dranzer needs him. The world needs him to make it through this. If he doesn't... we're in big trouble."

Tyson wiped his tears away with a tissue from a box on a small table next to the heart rate monitor. The soreness of his face was still there from yesterday and the soft tissue felt like sandpaper on his cheeks. He then took a deep breath and exhaled to calm himself enough to speak in full sentences.

"I know Ozuma. He's gotta make it. He's one of my **best friends** ya know." Tysons' eyes were alight as he reminded Ozuma of something important; Kai was not just a guardian to a sacred spirit but a human being too.

Nurse Sakura – "Ummmm excuse me, what did I say about 2 visiting at a time?" The pretty lady in blue had her arms crossed, lightly stamping one foot up and down on the tile and one eyebrow raised. She was not amused.

The ninja quiet nurse had parted the curtain and was glaring from behind at the 5 inhabitants. "Out you go please. **2 at a time**. ICU rules."

Tyson began panicking he had upset the gorgeous Nurse Sakura as Ozuma maintained his cool. "I'm sorry nurse, we're leaving now. We've seen all we can take anyway. It's time for us to go." He turned his spiky grey and red head to the unconscious phoenix master. "Get on your feet soon Kai. Dranzer needs you."

The 5 skulked out of the bay area and back to join the others in the corridor. Once she had Kais' bedside to herself she busied herself with checking over her patients' vitals with a stethoscope and noting down her findings on his patient chart.

* * *

The futuristic sliding doors gave way to the semi trance like beybladers'. Kenny, Ray, Max, Hilary, Mariah and Daichi looked up to see the all too familiar look of pain and anger on the Saint Shields' faces as they returned to the waiting area. Mariam locked eye contact with Max and thought to herself. "So this is what you've been going through Max... no wonder you've not been your happy self."

Ozuma was authoritarian as always. "We're gunna get out of your space now and patrol the hospital grounds. I could do with some fresh air and a long walk. Dunga you're with me. Mariam you with Josef, that ok guys?"

Mariam and Josef chorused as the mirrored each other with crossed arms and sullen faces. Seeing Kai that way had lowered their mood. "Fine with us."

Dunga was the most affected by seeing Kai in his poor state. Out of all the Saint Shields, he was the one who spent the most time with Kai; both as an opponent and towards the end of their V-Force year - a standoffish friend. "Yeah, I guess so." His voice was stroppy and dripping with anger.

Ozuma stormed off towards the ICU exit with his comrades trailing behind him. Bringing up the rear was Dunga, his green eyes and bushy eyebrows were enraged. Dunga was an emotional person and my god when he was angry you knew it. Right now...he was beyond angry. A toxic mix of fury and despair painted his chocolate face. His eyes were in destroyer hunt mode for the piece of shit who did that to Kai. As he passed Tysons' entourage he locked a gaze with Drigers' guardian. What he saw was not the other eyes of another guy, but a reflection. A mirror image of the same volcanic anger in the White Tigers' orbs too. A moment of understanding shot between the two men. Ray nodded and Dunga carried on. A silent pact was made... to the make Blake pay for what he did to Kai.

* * *

Nurse Sakura interrupted the group with a patients file wrapped in her arms and clung to her breast. "Which of you guys are sitting with Kai first?"

* * *

Tyson and Kenny.

Tyson felt his insides curdle as a young male nurse wearing blue latex gloves, inserted a thin silver needle syringe into the bend of Kais' left arm; for one of many routine blood tests. The bey-champ glanced over at Kenny sat on Kais' right side whom had spun around 180 degrees on his seat so as not to look at the sharp penetrating object. The Chief had a phobia of needles and felt dreadfully uneasy being just feet away from a nurse wielding one. He felt nauseous as his face turned green and he hummed an inaudible tune to himself; sweating profusely beneath his teal collar and green tie. He fingered the lining of his collar in an attempt to feel less claustrophobic; not that it helped. Tyson couldn't bear to look either and watched Kais' face for a flinch or to react in some way to the horrid object stabbing to his vein. There was no reaction of course... and Tyson felt thankful that in this moment in time, his friend was completely out of it and wouldn't remember a thing.

"All done." Said the male nurse as he walked away with the crimson liquid in a vial. He exited through the pink curtain and dragged it closed behind him; concealing Kenny, Tyson and Kai inside.

Tyson inspected where the nurse had drawn blood and the small patch of gauze that had been newly taped there. He lifted his left hand and hovered it close to Kais' limp hand on the blue blanket. He hesitated. "I've never held his hand before. Kai hates being touched. Would he mind?"

The Chief had stopped wigging out and turned back to sit normally on his seat. "Just take his hand Tyson. I think given what we've been through, we can hold each others' hands."

Dragoons' wielder took encouragement from Kennys' words and ever so gently cradled Kais' hand in his. He was mindful of the cannula and IV lines coming from it as he felt Kais' cool fingers and ghostly palm wrap into his hot tanned ones.

The bluenette felt tears prick his tired eyes as a wave of emotion overcame him. Kai, his best friend reduced to this. His mind began to run wild and tears stung as they streamed down his hot plush face. "He never asked for this. He doesn't deserve this. And this is all my fault. I couldn't help him. It should be me in this bed. I.."

"Hey Tyson, do you remember the first time we met Kai?" Kenny broke the silence and subsequently Tysons' downward emotional spiral.

Tysons' head pricked up to see The Chief with his tiny hands wrapped around Kais' right hand. He too handled Kai carefully so as not to disturb the blue glowing oximeter clipped onto his index finger.

Tyson rubbed his tears away with his free arm and sniffled. "I do, how could I forget. Oh man back in the day just before my 13th birthday and the Japanese regional tournament. It was late afternoon on a river bank." His spunky tone resurfaced. "I had just kicked that dude Carlos' butt and then **he** showed up throwing his weight around. I knew straight away that Kai was a bad ass."

Kenny – "Yeah he was a total street thug. A real Hollywood tough guy. He didn't take too kindly to you beating him in the regionals."

Tyson – "Yeah well I didn't take too kindly to him smashing my beyblade to pieces in our first ever beybattle."

Kenny – "Oh yeahh I remember. He got under your skin big time. You growled every time I mentioned his name." He impersonated Tyson as best as his nasally voice could. "That Kai. Who does he think he is?!"

Tysons' spirit picked up. "And he's been under my skin ever since."

Kenny smiled warmly. "Yeah... he's not the easiest to get along with but he's one of us. A Bladebreaker, a member of G-Force and G-Revolution.

Tyson quipped. "Yeah we won't mention the other teams he has ALSO been on. *cough* Demolition Boys *cough* Blizkrieg Boys *cough*BEGA*cough."

Kenny and Tyson whole-heartedly chuckled for the first time in what felt like days. Their rib muscles were not prepared and jarred sharply with each laugh.

Kenny wiped 2 heavy tears away from under the rim of his glasses. Memory lane was hitting him in the feels. "We have travelled the world and faced some dangerous rivals together. As a team we saved the world from evil, not many people can boast that in their lifetime. Oh Kai we sure have had some adventures together haven't we." He reminisced staring at Kais' expressionless face.

Tyson smiled warmly. "And hopefully many more. When Kai gets better I think we should hang out alot more. You, me, Kai...all of us. The last few years has shot by in a flash. We've got some making up to do. Do you think Kai would wanna go catch a movie with us? Or go to a festival? Orrr what about a theme park?"

Kenny sweat-dropped and cursed the fact he had to be the grounded one. Tyson was getting dangerously optimistic again. "Let's not get too carried away Tyson. Pleaassssse one step at a time."

* * *

Ray and Max.

"Hey Kai buddy. It's Max." Whispered the blue eyed blonde in khaki ¾ length trousers and a baggy olive-green t-shirt; a yellow star sewn on the front. Max sat at down on the closely placed seat and took Kais' right hand. He wrapped his animated fingers around Kais' un-reacting ones. The same hand which had been held by Kenny only minutes prior. His deep blue orbs gazed lovingly but sadly at Kais' ghoulish face and felt grateful to finally spend some proper time with him.

"Hey Kai, I know you can't hear me but I just wanna tell you that I'm here ok. We are all here and waiting for you to get better. Don't you worry about a thing ok. You should see the fuss that's going on around you. You got some good looking nurse chicks caring for you and some kick ass security guys guarding the whole place."

Max glanced over at the empty seat on the opposite side of Kais' bed. He blinked, drew a breath and turned to his friend. The White Tiger was standing cross-armed a couple of feet away from the foot of Kais' bed.

Max – "Ray, why don't you come take a seat. Join us."

Ray gave no reply. He stared with unblinking yellow eyes at Kais' forlorn face. His mind had wandered into a wasteland of regret, despair, rage and the real world was far away. Kais' dead face on the stadium floor haunted him whenever he closed his eyes, whenever he tried to kiss Mariah, whenever he saw Kai... flashbacks of his mortally wounded friend played over and over. He stared rigidly at Kais' sleeping body and dark encircled eyes. Kai was alive, barely. Everything surrounding him went fuzzy. Rays' heart raced, he was trapped in a daylight nightmare. The ventilator noise engulfed his hearing. The heart rate monitor... beep, beep, beep. Louder and louder. So loud the beeps echoed in Rays' echoing chest, his heart pumped harder and harder. His head spun. Dizzy. Heart rate beep beep beeeppp beeeppppppp. It's not Kais' heart rate he could hear. It was his own. Rays' heart raced as he drowned in the memory of that day. He could feel himself dying. Flatlining.

"RAY!" Barked Max with confused freckled features.

Ray immediately snapped his gaze from Kai to Max. The beeps in his head were no more and his heart began to slow. His hands were slimy with sweat as sweat-drops ran down his temples, soaking into his semi-spiky limp black bangs.

Max exclaimed with concern. "Ray I've been trying to talk to you for the last minute. Are you ok? I've been calling your name. You were totally on another planet!"

Ray stammered as he wiped his hands down his white fabric covered thighs. "I'm...fine Max, don't you worry about me." He fake chuckled with a heavy sweat-drop and took the seat where Tyson perched earlier.

Max took Rays' chuckle as a sign everything was ok; his gullible nature was easy to trick and soon forgot about the whole little episode.

Max- "I was just telling Kai how I think that underneath his tough exterior, he's actually a really kind person."

Ray – "Oh yeah?" He halfheartedly smiled and fought to usher his heart rate back to a steady pace.

Max – "Yeah like he makes out he's this tough guy but really he's a big softie like me. Remember that time he saved me from the shutting security wall at the research lab in America? He put himself in harm's way to stop me from getting crushed. Also... the time when he let me take his turn in the American championships so that I could prove myself to my Mom? And... I heard from Daichi that he feeds stray cats."

Ray wrapped his muscled arms into a cross and his face softened as his heart calmed in his chest. "Kais' an enigma alright but I wouldn't call him a softie. He can be real meanie when he wants to be and a real grouch sometimes. Hehe. Remember we used to call him Sour Puss? Hehe"

Max lightly chortled. "Haha. Yeah I remember. We used to call him a Wet Blanket too for being uptight and no fun."

Ray glanced back to Kais' sleeping face. "I hope we get the chance to call him Sour Puss again."

Maxs' fighting spirit had been resurrected from the dead. "I'm sure we will Ray. Just you watch. Kai will show us just how bad –ass he really is when he pulls through this."

Ray lacked the energy to ground his friends' over-optimism back to Earth... like he had tried to do with Tyson many times over.

Max continued talking to Kai about anything and everything. The blonde loved to chat and whether Kai was awake or not to listen did not make a difference. Max had eaten some skittles of some kind from one of the vending machines and a sugar rush had hit his blood stream. He was in talking hyper drive and hosted consecutive one way conversations about the cute nurses, how bored they were of being in the hospital, that the Saint Shields were looking out for them, that people are out looking for Blake, that the other beyblade teams had wished him better...as if the fallen beyblader was awake and would answer back any moment.

The White Tiger remained still and silent with his arms crossed and staring at Kais' wired and half curled hand as it lay on the blue blanket. Unlike the others; he couldn't bring himself to touch his injured ex-team mate. How could he when he felt had let him down so badly? Ray was plagued with guilt and it was slowly swallowing him up.

* * *

Hilary and Daichi.

2 hours later... and Hilary had swapped places with Max; and Daichi with Rays' spot. The youngest member of the group felt out of place, nervous and didn't know what to do with himself. He shuffled on the seat and couldn't get comfortable on it despite its padded covering. After trying numerous positions he finally settled with his legs stretched out straight and crossed his tanned bare arms. It's not the chair he found uncomfortable but moreover the setting of not knowing what to say to his poorly ex- team mate.

Hilary was more socially educated and sat her long legs together, skirt laid out flat on her petite lap and her right hand folded around Kais' much larger one. His hand was rough against her soft moisturised digits. Many years of catching a hot and spinning Dranzer mid-air had calloused his palm and fingers. She couldn't help but blush on first contact and prayed Daichi wouldn't pick up on her now slightly pinker face. She remembered the time she saw a photograph of the Bladebreakers all those years back when she first started hanging out with Tyson. As soon as she laid eyes on Kai she couldn't help but say out loud "He's cute." After meeting him she discovered he wasn't as cute as his image, rather he was rude and his frosty personality scuppered the attraction in 5 seconds flat. But over time... a deep respect and understanding grew and they parted ways after the 3rd World Championships as friends. Over a decade later and her school girlish attraction to him was back. Especially now that he was the CEO of a company and as fit as a gym trainer.

Hilary yabbered onto Kai in the same way Max had done. "I remember the first time I met you Kai. We were on the riverbank and I waited all afternoon for Tyson to introduce us. I said "It's a pleasure to meet you Kai" and you know what you did...you blanked me! That was it buddy I knew right away that you were rude and I thought you were one of the bad guys. I even called you a spy. I didn't trust you as far as I could throw you. With good reason you were not very friendly to put it nicely. It wasn't long though until you accepted me into the team and we've been pals ever since. Right? I **love** watching you beybattle, the way you handle Dranzer is just **amazing**. You were open to my training ideas even though I wasn't a beyblader annnnnnd you saved me from a nasty death by rock slide on Battle Island. I think after all we went through with those villains Gideon and Zaggart and that creepy Russian guy Boris... I definitely call you my friend. We've been through alot together huh?"

The brunettes' voice went from chipper to a more pleading tone. She swiped her chestnut coloured hair away from her neck and tucked a bang behind her left ear. Her gaze adverted to an empty space on the blanket and then side eyed Kais' sleeping face. "I've missed you, we've all missed you...especially Tyson. We always save a seat for you when we meet up. When you're better we will go out together. Maybe have a picnic on the riverbank, or beyblade with the guys on the hill...I wanna watch ok?

Silence. Hiss of the ventilator. Beep beep of the heart monitor. Silence. Hiss of the ventilator. Beep beep of the heart monitor. Silence. Hiss. Beep beep.

Hilary could feel tears emerging and her heart tremor at Kais' lack of reply. He couldn't answer and it wasn't fair.

Daichi blurted out. "I don't know what to say to him."

Daichis' sudden words became a welcome distraction from the awkward silence and machinery orchestra. The young lady managed to blink the water from her eyes away. "Just talk to him Daichi. Say anything. Tell him how you feel. Let it allllllll out."

Daichi was no good with emotional stuff and squirmed inside himself. "Me and Kai never talk. I don't even know if he likes me."

Hilary was taken aback. "How could you say that? Of course Kai likes you. He likes all of us...I think."

Daichi gruffly retorted."Oh yeahhhh how'd you know?"

Hilary - "Well he...urhhh...he just does ok. Trust me."

Daichis voice dropped all attitude and went as soft as his raspy voice could. "Kai...I'd like to get to know you better if you get through this ok?"

Hilary – "That's nice Daichi. I think we all want to. I have a feeling we're gunna be spending a lot more time together. Whether Kai likes it... or not."

* * *

Mr Dickenson and Grandpa Granger.

Nurse Sakura held the concealing pink curtain apart for the man with a cane and bowler hat to pass through unheeded.

"Thank you Nurse" Said Mr Dickenson as he was shown to Kais' bed. He chose the left side and lowered himself with a thump as he relaxed into the seat Hilary had not long left.

"Thank ya lil miss nursey." Quipped Grandpa Granger who mirrored Mr Dickenson on the right side. He had left his broken kendo stick at home and in its place; grasped his straw hat to occupy fiddling hands. The two older gents had arrived late afternoon and had been waiting with whoever wasn't at Kais' bedside in the waiting area for the last 3 hours. They watched Tyson and friends take shifts with Patient in Bay 3 and now...it was their turn.

Grandpa Grangers' heart broke at the sight of the gravely ill youth and gripped his wicker hat so tight the hat rim bent out of shape. "Ohhhh Kai look what they've done to ya! You just rest now ma boy. We'll keep watch over ya."

It didn't take long for Mr Dickenson to start falling apart. Tears began herding their way to the front lines of his tired and wrinkled lower eyelids. "It's terrible. Just terrible!"

Grandpa Grangers' voice became low and his head stooped. "I can't imagine what his Grandmother is going through."

Mr Dickenson retorted with a stern but kind tone. "Ryu you need to stop doing this to yourself."

Grandpa Granger cried. "I can't square with it dude. The guilt of feelin grateful Tyson is ok when K-man paid the price."

Mr Dickenson – "It could have been any of the boys. Ryu, it was just chance that Kai stepped up to the bey-dish and Tyson was late. You **are allowed** to feel grateful that Tyson wasn't hurt. Any parent would."

Grandpa Granger struggled with his emotions and fought to stay strong. "But it's tough ya know. I gotta soft spot for K-man ya know an watchin Kais' Grandma goin through this, it don't sit well wit me."

Mr Dickenson – "If anyone should feel guilty it's me. Security checks are done on all of our contestants so why did this one slip through the net. How did he get to the beydish with a concealed weapon."

Grandpa Granger – "Stop Mister D. You've been runnin these gigs for forever, you woulda done eveythin right. How was you to know dis psycho would pull a stunt like that?"

Mr Dickenson – "I know. I know. Were blaming ourselves when the only person to blame is that fiend. He's a monster and the sooner he is brought to justice the better."

* * *

45minutes passed in no time and Mr Dickenson and Grandpa Granger emerged from the bay area. Their faces depressed like many of Kais' visitors before. For someone so cold and antisocial, Kai sure had many people who liked him dearly. Nurse Sakura and a young male nurse had asked them to leave for the time being so that they could change Kais' wound dressings and run a few more tests. An MRI scan had been booked and Kai was next in line, after that...more blood tests and a sponge bath.

Tyson and Co were in various states of boredom and frustration. It was early evening; lunch and dinner had been completely overlooked. The stress and fretting from the last 2 days had killed their appetites as they waited to hear fresh news on Kais' condition.

Hilary was colouring in a childs' colour by numbers picture of a dolphin with crayons. Kenny was replying to more emails from other beyblade teams eager to get the scoop on what happened to Kai. Max was hypnotised by the large wall clock, watching the hands tick tick tick round and round the glass and chrome rimmed face. Ray was slumped on the grey plastic chair with his arms crossed and the back of his neck balancing on the rim as he counted the ceiling tiles, anything other than drowning in self pity. Mariah was next to him with glum fed up look shaping her features. She and Ray had a fight earlier on in the day and she was still seething at him although did her best to hide it. Daichi was chewing on a giant fruit and nut bar next to Tyson who was getting pissed with Daichi chewing with his mouth open. Various nurses and doctors glided back and forth as Tysons' grandfather and Mr Dickenson sat down nearest Tyson and Daichi. Another period of waiting... and waiting... and waiting.

* * *

2 hours later.

"Maxy?!" Cried Judy as she saw her son looking around like a meerkat for her in the hospital reception lobby.

Max twisted his torso and seconds later was diving into his mothers' arms'. "Mom! Oh am I glad to see you!"

Emily peeped her ginger head round her elder blonde colleague and stepped out into full view. "Hey Max, how ya doing?"

Max felt his insides crumble as the fatigue of the day and feelings of seeing his mum over-boiled into an eruptive emotional breakdown. He immediately began to lose control and his body felt hot as his face crumpled into a cry. His mothers' arms wrapped tightly around him. "Mooommmm...Emily... you have no idea what it's been like. Kai..."

Judy hushed as her blonde hair tickled her sons' distraught face. "It's ok Max, there's no need to explain. Kenny has filled us in with most of it."

Emily was straight to the point as her eyeglasses sparkled in the brightness of the well lit area. "So what's the latest with Kai?"

Max wiped away both eyes with his fists and sniffled. "They aren't telling us much. He's gone for more tests... He's not good Emily."

Once Max, Emily and Judy had briefly caught up and released embraces; they made their way back to the waiting area to join the others.

* * *

"Well I have to say I'm impressed with the level of security here. They could certainly show the BBA research facility security guards a thing or two." Judy retorted as she, Emily and Max had just spent the last 20 minutes liaising/arguing with 2 Team Halo operatives at the doors of the ICU, pleading with Mr Cooper and a phone call to Mr Gottlieb to allow her to enter. Maxs' Mom wore a white pencil skirt down to her knees and a light blue cotton shirt with the top button undone. She had shoulder length sandy blonde hair which curled inwards at the ends and light pink lipstick decorated her lips. She wore a glitzy feminine watch on her right wrist and a small brown bag over her shoulder.

Emily – "Yeah they're impressive alright. Kais' staff are they?...hmmm interesting." The brainbox that could easily take Kenny on in an intelligence test was wearing a light yellow floral blouse with a polo style collar, a leafy green flared miniskirt, ankle socks and sporty orange trainers. She had long pale legs and her ginger hair bounced an inch above her petite shoulders. She had grown into a tall, pretty young woman and thin silver-rimmed spectacles helped reflect her intelligence with style.

Kenny had always had a crush on Emily and couldn't help but stare at her. He could feel the room becoming stuffy. "This is a hospital. Now is no time to get goo goo eyes over Emily. Focus Kenny, focus. Ahhhhh buuut she's soo pretty."

Tyson and Co became animated with the two new USA arrivals. After the initial; "Hey how ya doing?" "Good to see you" "How was your flight?"small talk had finished, more serious chat commenced. Emily and Judy found 2 extra seats and dragged them over to where Tyson and Co had practically lived for the last 2 days.

Emily – "So let me get this straight. The guy who attacked Kai is from some village somewhere in the middle the Chinese wilderness who has been raised by some dark wizard who wants to destroy the world. One of their disciples attacked Kai to gain control of his Dranzer in order to turn him into a bitbeast weapon. And there's more of these nut jobs out there who want Draciel, Driger and Dragoon for the same purpose?"

Tyson - "Yeah that's pretty much spot on Emily."

Judy – "So it would be safe to release a public statement that this was not a terrorist attack or an attack on beybladers as a sport?

Mr Dickenson – "Yes this is an isolated incident surrounding Kai, Tyson, Max and Ray. We have no reason to believe that anybody else is and will be a target. I will be issuing a statement to the press tomorrow. I only learned of the truth behind the attack from Tyson today."

Emily – "That's a relief. You have no idea how this has affected the beyblading community. Regional and International beyblade tournaments have been postponed costing hundreds of thousands of dollars. Parents won't let their kids beyblade outside and some are even scared of carrying their beyblades in public. How did you come to learn of it Tyson?"

Max – "The Saint Shields told us everything."

Emily – "Who are they?"

Tyson – "And ol blast from the past they are. They and their ancestors know all about Blake and his posy of bitbeast snatchers."

Emily – "Very intriguing. I would like to meet these Saint Shields. I bet they have some really rare knowledge on old style beyblading and rural battle techniques. I'd love to gather data on them and their bitbeasts.

Hilary – "Hehe they aren't the friendliest of people. They can be stand-offish."

Emily tweaked her glasses. "Speaking of stand-offish people. I would like to see Kai if that's allowed."

Mariah stood up and brushed off her thighs. "I'll go in with you when the nurses are finished with him. I haven't had a chance to sit with Kai yet. And it'll be good to catch up with you Emily."

Emily – "Mariah. It's good to see you and yes I would appreciate that. Judy are you coming?"

"No I think I'll give Kai his privacy and spend some more time with my Maxy. Our flight back home is tomorrow afternoon don't forget and I want to see as much of my boy as possible." Said Judy as she tusselled her sons' hair and shot him a warm smile.

* * *

45 minutes later and Nurse Sakura had announced she and her team was all finished with Kai and he could have visitors again.

Mariah and Emily, like the others... were led to Bay 3 where the phoenix beyblader still lay, asleep and unresponsive as a machine pushed air into his lungs and a heart rate monitor beep dotted the air.

Emily felt weak at the knees and not in the way she was used to when it came to Kai. Her hands clasped tightly over her mouth and her eyes pained at the reflection on her glasses. Mariah wasn't as disturbed as her carrot topped friend, this was an improvement to watching him bleed out on the stadium floor, and the harrowing scene of him being drugged and shocked back to life by paramedics. The pinkette took the left hand side of the fallen bladers' bedside whilst Emily fell to the seat on the right. The girly scientist analysed Kais' face, the dark circles around his eyes, the hospital gown, his shiny skin still wet from the sponge bath, the many wires and IV lines and the tube protruding from his thin white lips.

Mariah – "We are waiting on test results. He could be brain and organ damaged ya know."

Emily – "Yeah Kenny has been keeping Judy and me up to date. I can't image Kai in a wheelchair."

Mariahs' eye contact fell away to look at the side into nothingness. "Yeah...I feel terrible for him."

Emily could feel there was something off with her old rival. "Are you ok Mariah? You seem a bit distracted."

Mariah paused. Her mind fought with her mouth to stay quiet. In the end her mouth won and she could no longer bottle it up. Her tigress eyes began to water up and her pulse quickened as her emotions were on a cliff edge. "It's just...Ray. He's not been the same since. I know Kai has been through something awful and I feel really sorry for him. I do. But we suffered too, in our own way. I think Ray blames himself for not being strong enough to help Kai when he needed it the most. Ray's taking it real hard and he won't let me in. I try to talk to him about it but he just clams up. He doesn't look me in the eye and this afternoon we had a row. Me and Ray never row, he does as he's told and then we get on with it but right now...it's like he wants to pick a fight about anything; with anyone. Tyson said something earlier about Kai and I could feel the rage bubbling up inside him, I gripped his arm to get him to cool down and he snatched it away. Ray and I have always been open with each other. I don't even recognise him anymore."

Emily – "Look Mariah, you've all been through a terrible shock. Ray probably just needs time to work it out in his head. I'd say he could have PTSD."

Mariah – "That's Post Traumatic Stress Disorder right?"

Emily loved bragging about her knowledge. "Yes. I think you could all do with some counselling. Kenny described what you all went through. Rays' got some stuff going on that needs resolving. I can put you in touch with a good psychiatrist who owes me one. She will see Ray right."

Mariah instantly felt uneasy about seeking a professionals help. At White Tiger village there was no thing as psychiatry, more like a long yoga or Tai chi session should do the trick, if only she could get Ray in the right head space to do it. "Thank you Emily but we need to try to work this out on our own."

Emily – "The offer is there if you need it. If things get worse with Ray you let me know ok."

Mariah wanted to change the subject. Discussing Rays mental health with someone she hadn't seen in years felt like an instant betrayal. "Thank you Emily. You're a true friend. Say what have you been up to all these years?"

Emily preened like a peacock as she loved talking about herself. "I play little league tennis now and again but officially I'm the head of a research department at the California BBA Research Facility. I still work closely with Judy ...Max and Kenny work in the testing lab and although we're in the same building we hardly see each other. And nooo I'm not married or have kids yet; no time for that when I have a career to chase."

Mariah - "That's sooo cool. Ray, Gary, Lee, Kevin and I protect our village in White Tiger Hills. We're just happy living day to day in the mountains and valleys. We teach beyblading to kids and wanted to do a bit of travelling before we start a family. I'm waiting for Ray to propose ya know."

Emily pulled an exasperated face. "Urhhhh men. Do they **have** to be told to do everything?"

Mariah cried. "Yeah I feel like I've been waiting foreverrrrrrr."

She paused and her ecstasy at the thought of marriage rock slid into worry. Her yellow cat eyes side glanced to the floor. "I don't know how I'm gunna handle Ray if things if Kai goes downhill. Tyson and Max too. Max jumps at his shadow. Tyson is uber clingy right now. Daichi..he's difficult to read. Hilary puts on a brave face but I know she's struggling to keep it together. I heard her crying whilst brushing her hair in the shower room yesterday. Tysons' Grandpa is all cut up too. I'm ok...I think. I was never that close to Kai. I'm still sore at him after he took Galix from me during the first world championships with his Black Dranzer. I know he was a mixed up with his grandfather and he's a different person now. I forgave him long ago but I'll never forget."

Emily – "Yeah I remember when he took my Trygator. I hated him for a while too but remember he betrayed Voltaire in the end and that must have taken real guts."

Mariah teased. "You just forgave him because you liiiiiikkkkkke him."

Emily - "Urrrrhhh ummmmmm. No. Ummmmm. Ok you caught me out." The two beyblader girls giggled as the ginger scratched her head in embarrassment.

When she finally stopped giggling, the pinkette shook her head. "You have strange taste in men Emily. Kai is not the friendliest guys out there. Not like my Ray... so kind... fun and chilled out." Her feline mouth frowned. "Or... at least he was."

Emily – "Say Mariah. I've made up my mind. I'm gunna stay here in Japan with you guys. I think you could use my help."

* * *

Back in the waiting area -Tysons' butt was going numb and his spine felt like it was bruising against the hard shell of the chair. To his left was Max who was on his sugar rush come down; twitching every now and again. To his right; Hilary who had nearly finished her colour-by-numbers Crayola masterpiece.

"Ohhh mannnn this waiting is killin me!" Tyson exclaimed so loud that nurses stopped what they were doing to frown at him for his volume.

Kenny replied from 3 seats down. "Well we did suggest going for dinner but none of us were hungry."

Hilary was signing her name at the bottom of the dolphin artwork. "I think we should go to the canteen anyway. A change of scene would be good for us and we gotta eat **something**.

Tyson arose from his perch, knees cracking as he did. He took 2 strides forward to a clearing, lifted his meaty arms above his head, interwoven his fingers and extended into a long upward stretch. His back felt instantly happy as his vertebrae unloosened. He was enjoying the feeling when...

"Out of my way sonny" as a sharp jabbing elbow knocked him off balance. Kais' grandmother was back.

The Japanese boy was propelled forward, staggered ungracefully and swinging his arms not to fall over. "Whoooooooaaaaaaahhhh. "

Once righted, he twirled around to see the glass automated doors open for Izumi and watched her b-line straight for Bay 3. He watched her body disappear inside the pink privacy curtain and her silhouette meet with the seated Emily and Mariah. Seconds later the 2 younger women emerged and rejoined Tyson and Co in the waiting area.

Emily smarted. "We've just been evicted. I'm guessing she's Kais' grandmother?"

Tyson was nursing his now even sorer back and pouted. "Yeahhhhhhh thats Kais' grannie alright. She's...emotional."

It was now getting on for 7pm and tummies had started to rumble after another hard day of waiting for more news on Kai. They had been asking doctors and nurses throughout the day; not that any had any answers. "We will let you know as soon as we know "and "You just have to wait" left Tyson and Co frustrated, tired and angry...as well as at the discomfort of those damm hard plastic chairs. The party of Tyson, Daichi, Hilary, Ray, Max, Mariah, Kenny, Emily, Mr Dickenson, Mr Granger and Judy decided enough was enough and retired for the evening. Not before making it very clear to Nurse Sakura to call them the instant they have any updates on Kai's progress. Their evening would consist of a light dinner, settling back into the hospital family suites, showers and bedtime. For tomorrow they would do it all over again.

* * *

Sorry its been a bit of a drippy chapter and a bit repetitive but its gunna pick up now and it wont be too much longer until the next chapter is up. Im gunna try to do smaller chapters so I can upload them sooner :)

Thankyou to Linvn89 for your uber-lovely reviews!I look forward to reading them! They really do keep me going. To anyone else reading my ficcy Id really appreciate what you think too. xx


	17. Chapter 17

Hi guys! Sorry its been so long! Life has been strange what with Coronavirus. This chapter is setting the scene for bigger things later so excuse the lack of Bladebreakers and Kai related stuff. The goings on at Hiwatari Enterprises and with Shadow Vale in this chapter work up to the peak of the storyline later. Next chapter will feature muuuch more around Kai :)

* * *

Chapter 17.

Hiwatari Enterprises' head-quarters was a tall multi-story office block in the middle of Tokyos' affluent business districts – Ginza. Its exterior was ultra modern and superior to all neighbouring structures. It was an elegant building that had been constructed using steel girders and tinted greyish-blue glass. There was no brick work, only a hundred shimmering mirror like windows which made it glitter like a rectangular cut diamond in the daylight. The words **Hiwatari Enterprises** and the company logo were affixed to the buildings top right hand exterior, in block silver lettering. It was as elegant as it was iconic. The entrance lobby had white marble flooring, 6ft high ficus trees in artistic silver pots beside the electric sliding glass double doors, and perfect pink orchids waited for Monday morning at the reception desk. The inner workings of the office were restricted by train station-like turnstiles that would only open with a key card and scanner. Silver and white staircases and minimalistic corridors lead to the various office hubs, management offices, photocopy rooms, conference rooms and staff amenities; such as toilets, staff cafe, staff gym and even a meditation room. Kais' office was on level 30 and 2 levels down were the meeting rooms. One of which was occupied. It was a Sunday evening at 6pm. No receptionists, no tech guys, no cleaners... no other office worker was present besides the two security guards patrolling the building. The upper echelons of management on the other hand had been called in for an emergency meeting and Gottlieb was under fire.

* * *

Meeting Room 1 was the largest conference room, the most eloquently decorated and only used for the most important business meetings. It had cream and gold regal patterned wallpaper, cream and beige streaked office carpet and a heavy dark-oak table dominated the middle. Around the room were various paintings on 3 walls of Edo samurai with backdrops of trees and flowers to display a mix of beauty, Japanese culture and strength. Sat around the dark wooden desk were 6 individuals. 2 women and 4 men. At the head of the table sat a fraught Mr Markus Gottlieb, his stomach in knots and massaged his temples as he dreaded the upcoming verbal cat fight. His tall frame wore an expertly fitted black pin-stripe suit, white shirt, black tie and black shiny shoes tucked under the table. He swiped a hand lightly over his tightly curled brown hair to ensure all was in place and began.

Gottliebs' German accent caused his words to be exact and lingering. "Thank you all for coming in on such short notice. You all know why you are here and so I'll proceed. The doctors have informed me that Mr H is stable but in a life threatening condition. He is currently in the intensive care unit fighting for his life. I have had no update from the police about the apprehension of his attacker or why he was a target. His Grandmother and Beyblade team are at his bedside."

A young lady known simply as Megumi spoke up. She was a petite, busty 30 something beauty with long black wavy hair that she always tucked behind one ear. She wore a crisp white blouse which fought with her cleavage and a dark grey pencil skirt. Her voice was hurried, desperate and her thin black eyebrows furrowed with worry. "When will we know if he is going to be ok? He's going to pull through right?"

Gottlieb said in a flat tone as his eyes lowered. "The doctors keep saying we have to wait and see."

Zhou, a 50 something years old bulky, Chinese business man turned corporate manager wearing a black suit, moustache and cunning eyes. This man couldn't wait to voice his opinion. "I told you this was a bad idea. Someone of his stature going out in public to play with spinning tops was irresponsible and outright childish. The media is having a field day about this."

Gottlieb shot the man a dangerous leer. He had barely slept, eaten or rested since Kais' incident Saturday afternoon and the china-mans' remark had touched a nerve.

Megumis' pulse raged and her nail polished fingers curled tightly into her palms. Her boss and "friend" was badly injured and her colleagues' disrespectful retort about him sent her blood boiling.

Midoria , a 30 something in dark skinny jeans, black polo shirt and suit jacket wearing a Pokémon lanyard, dark green fuzzy hair and light facial hair on his chin. "How dare you say that Zhou. Beyblading is a legitimate sport and besides... this was for charity. Mr H competing in the tournament would have actually done us some good in the public eye. Advertising and showing we are a company that cares."

Yagami, a late 40s sporting a grey suit, brown eyed, short-brown haired, thin faced, tanned facilities manager with a lifetime of experience in the corporate world stropped in a husky voice. "He could have donated to a poor African village or Save The Elephants if he wanted a publicity stunt to make the company **look good**."

Zhou scoffed and started leaning over the table to have a pop at Midoria. "Well we certainly have publicity now. And not the good kind. I'm expecting a stock depreciation of 5% at market opening tomorrow. Stock holders do not like it when there's a change of management... you know this."

Megumi stabbed at Zhou with a short snappy tone. "I'll be the one to crunch numbers Zhou. Remember your field is marketing. So leave the finances to the **finance department**."

Midoria sweat dropped at the tension in the room. "So what do we do now?"

Gottlieb knew exactly what he was letting himself in for when calling this meeting and tried his best to keep his cool. Kais' rank and stern authority kept meetings like this civil but without him... it was turning ugly. "We carry on as normal. We **conduct business** as normal. Do not talk to the press. I want to hold off for the next couple of days to see which way Mr Hs' condition turns. I don't want to spark panic and then the shareholders fall away like flies. If Kai is going to make it through this...he's going to want a company to come back to."

Zhou – "And if he doesn't come back, we need to talk sucessorship. I assume he has a will and an heir to his stake in the company? And how long do we wait before replacing him as CEO... **and as Chairman of the board**... **and as head of engineering** hmmmmmmm?"

Megumi was getting fiery and her tongue viper- like. "Straight to the quick huh Zhou! You've been waiting for a shot as CEO for years. Huhh You bastard."

Zhous' face went red and cheeks puffy as he got angrier with Megumis' insult. "Call me what you want! The world doesn't stop spinning because Hiwatari does. We have shareholders to consider, not mentioning our own careers. If the company goes under then we... and all other staff lose our jobs."

Midoria slammed a hand on the table. "Don't be so dramatic! Mr H will die first before he lets this company go under. It's his name above the door don't forget."

Zhou scoffed. "Exactly! If he does die then the company may well go under. Share holders will pull out and we will nose dive into bankruptcy. And if by some miracle they don't...how are we going to manage the engineering department? We all know that's Hiwataris' forte and none of us have a clue about the field of engineering; our most profitable commodity as of late."

The 6 management giants went silent. They knew there was some truth in their disgruntled colleagues' words.

Haruka the only other female in the room was a quiet 20 something book worm looking type. She wore dark tights, knee length dark-blue skirt, light blue vest, dark blue open buttoned shirt over the vest, short curly brown hair and thick rimmed glasses. Like Midoria she wore a themed lanyard with the Harry Potter logo. "I guess with Mr Hs' absence until the foreseeable future...you are now Acting CEO." She said as her gaze pointed at the head of the table.

Gottlieb – "Yes Haruka...that's right. Until Mr Hs' return and **he will** return, you report to me directly now."

Zhou was livid. He detested Gottlieb... and Kai for employing a foreigner into the position he applied for years ago.

Haruka had a nasally voice and spoke a bit like Wilma from Scooby Doo. "What do we tell the staff?"

Gottlieb – "Tell them its business as normal. Reassure your departments that no-body is losing their jobs and Mr Hiwatari will return as soon as he is able. It's important that we stress to staff that nothing has changed. We don't want employees looking for other jobs and leaving us short staffed if they think they will be unemployed in the coming weeks."

Yagamis' voice was snide. "And the Engineering department?"

Gottlieb - I'll meet with the Engineering team in the morning to discuss matters. For now I'll be taking on any roles and previous appointments in Kais' diary for the next few weeks. If he does pull through he's not going to be in work for a while."

Zhou scoffed even harder. "But what about your own work load, you have your own department to run surely." He said sarcastically with a poorly hidden smirk. "How will you manage?"

Megumi – "I'll help you Markus. I have an apprentice who is chomping at the bit for more responsibility. We can share work-loads."

Gottlieb – "Thankyou for your offer of help Megumi. I have at least 2 interns who would love to take on more too. I'm sure we can put together a task force to deal with the lesser sensitive contracts. You see?... With a bit of team work we **will** pull through this." The latter of his sentence was aimed at Zhou and Yagami. He gave each a glare with his piercing monolithic blue eyes and condescending face. The two who had been most obstinate and difficult since Kais' promotion to CEO. They detested someone young enough to be their son with a fraction of their experience was made their superior. If it wasn't for their high wages and unwillingness to fit into another company they would have left years ago. They were too set in their ways and too comfortable in their jobs.

The meeting had finally concluded but not before Gottlieb had developed a raging headache. One by one the department leaders were excused after the finer details of a new work strategy had been laid out. Midoria, the head of Technology left with his long term girlfriend Haruka, the head of Human resources. Soon after them Zhou stomped out after having one more whinge about Kai beyblading "like the child he is" and behind him; the facilities manager Yagami who shared the same opinion.

Gottlieb had left the table and was staring out the wall sized window with his hands clasped behind his back, his chest out and his suit creased and flexed with the unnatural position. He eyeballed the pigeons on the opposite buildings' ledge and sighed. It was sunset and he felt guilty for enjoying the warm sun through the panes. Kai and he would do this sometimes... stare out the window and contemplate what to do about a risky business contract, or whether the numbers added up to make an investment worth-while, or discuss staff issues with certain employees. Whenever there was difficulty amongst the team, Kai had a way of working out how to curb them or maybe it was just his radiant authority that kept them in check. Gottlieb and Kai worked rather close on a day to day basis. The European felt a prang in his heart at the empty space beside him where the young CEO would stand at the end of difficult work days.

Gottlieb - "We need to keep an eye on Zhou and Yagami."

Megumi stepped in beside her older and much taller colleague. The last of the sun peeped behind distant buildings and the pigeons nestled down for the night. "Yes we do. They are going to start a coup d'état. I can feel it."

Megumi had the role of CFO otherwise known as Chief Financial officer. Anything to do with money and the company, she was the one to call. She worked very close with Gottlieb and Kai. In terms of rank; Kai was at the top, Gottlieb 2nd in command and Megumi was 3rd. Kai and Megumi had a very professional relationship and she respected him highly. He never objectified her and treated her with the respect she deserved, regardless of her age and gender. In Japanese society... respect was favoured to older experienced heterosexual men and Kai would have none of that in his work place. He valued skill and hard work above all; no matter what form his employees took.

Gottlieb – "They despise me as a foreigner. They don't respect you as a woman and refute Kai because of his age and lack of experience. They will do whatever they can now to discredit us and our conduct to the board of directors."

Megumi – "Mr H can barely keep them in check when he's here. How on earth are we going to manage in his absence?"

Gottlieb –"I don't know. Just be on your toes and report any suspicious behaviour to me...While the cats away; the mice will play."

* * *

Deep in the Asian wilderness, the night was drawing in, the sky was a toxic orange and the stars were starting to debut through the stratosphere. The air was warm and carried with it the smell of hot rock and flowering Asiatic cacti. A wide-open canyon and a cavern hideout nearby was losing its last minutes of daylight. The landscape was dusty with steep walls of ancient jagged rock where little vegetation grew. Lizards, snakes and bats inhabited the crag walls in a constant battle for survival. This cavern was one of many clan homes to Shadow Vale and this giant dust-bowl was a popular training ground. Boulders bore deep scratch marks from beyblade matches and man-made craters in the earth made for bey-dishes.

Night was fast engulfing the arid habitat and bats were leaving their sleeping perches to take wing to hunt. Moths were plentiful and tonight... fluttered around light emitting from fire lit pikes held by 20 figures in purple hooded capes. The humanoid figures were lined in a semi circle in a clearing and in front of them stood their silver-haired clan leader. Between him and the edge of a dust bowl bey-dish there waited Blake; with a launcher in one hand and in the other... a brown and black beyblade with a bitchip glowing amber.

"Tonight we will bear witness to the Bonding Ceremony of our Brother Blake and the Fire Bird bitbeast, Dranzer ." Announced the Great Arch Mage Rochimaru. He lifted his arms like a ringmaster at a circus. "Blake will release the Sacred One from his beyblade and will call Dranzers' name. Dranzer will take our Brother Blake as his new guardian, allowing him to touch the phoenix without burning and return to his beyblade as Blake commands."

The crowd of hooded onlookers shuffled excitedly but remained poised as their red eyes watched from afar. Blakes' "siblings" looked on from the coveted group and rippled with jealousy. They glowered with frustration and longed for their turn to do their clan proud and wield a Sacred Bitbeast too. Each had been dreaming of this day and Blake was brimming with pride.

"Now Blake...Are you ready?" The mage bellowed, his red irises sparkled in the dimming evening light.

Blake took to his knee to bow and effortlessly rose again. His heart fluttered with anticipation and felt honoured to hold the Sacred Dranzer in his very palm. His purple cape swayed lightly in the night breeze. He flicked his cape hood back for the fire pikes to light his face and his hair shimmered like starlight. "Yes Lord Rochimaru. This has been my life's' destiny."

Arch Mage Rochimaru – "Now Blake! Command Dranzer to bend to your will and join us on our mission to cleanse the world and all its filth!"

Blake clicked the beyblade into the launcher and held his arms out over the dish, ready to pull the rip-cord.

Arch Mage Rochimaru -"Now release, my Child!"

Blake pulled the rip-cord with all the force his elbows and shoulders could produce and electric excitement coursed throughout his entire body. Years of training, beyblading, practising Shadow Clan ideology for as long as he could remember...all in preparation for this moment.

His beyblade collided with the earth and instantly burst into a smoky, amber cloud of sand and fire. The flames erupted into the shape of a bird and then Dranzer took his full glorious form. Dranzer was no longer pinned by the golden daggers from his capture and was as regal as ever before. His feathers were plush and his gold parts were glimmering in the backdrop of the darkening sky. Dranzer let out a phoenix cry that rattled and echoed so loud throughout the canyon that loose rocks fell and all animals scuttled away in fright. The giant fire bird hovered in the space above the spinning beyblade and judged over the congregation of humans beneath him. He flapped his wings furiously and low growling rumbled from his crimson feathered throat.

"Now Blake! Call on Dranzer to come to you, and then return him to your beyblade." Beckoned the Arch Mage.

Dranzers' cry took his captors' breath away and all the man could do was gawp in awe. His emotions overcome with deep joy in possessing the great creature before him.

Blake – "Dranzer come to me and let me feel your Sacred Spirit against my skin!" He held his right arm out ready to caress a beak or stroke a soft fire-feathered breast.

Dranzers' demeanour took a hostile turn and erupted into a white hot rage. His magnolia coloured mane swished as his head and thick neck bucked. His yellow beak snapped in the air as if threatening to bite and wings turned to from feather to fire. His eyes mad with malice.

Blake felt an uneasy streak of self doubt and expected Dranzer to be more subdued than this. All the scriptures and teachings told of captured Bitbeasts behaving completely obedient to their new masters.

The crowd of purple clad onlookers began to mutter inaudibly amongst themselves. The show was not going as expected. Blakes' siblings watched wide eyed and felt anxious for their brothers' safety. One whispered. "Blake extinguished the previous guardian like the scriptures said so why is Dranzer not listening to commands?"

Arch Mage Rochimarus' voice was dangerous. "Blake. Is there something wrong?"

Blake panicked and felt his peers' eyes burning into his back. "Sacred Spirit Dranzer. I call you to come to me at once!" He hoped his angry tone would cover the fear in his voice as a heavy sweat drop cascaded down his cheek.

The fire bird screeched again but this time so loud that large rocks and whole chunks of cliff face fell away and caused all humans to cry out in pain as the sound pierced their ear drums. Their velvet sleeved arms provided little audio protection.

Dranzers' rage bubbled as his entire body spontaneously ignited and emitted a heat so searing that the audience clan members shrieked and ran to escape the living inferno that could match the sun itself.

Blake held his arm up to shield his young features from the wafts of burning air from Dranzers' body. Sweat made his body and clothes sticky from a mix of embarrassment, overheating and fear for his safety. He had no choice but to walk backwards or face being incinerated where he stood.

Dranzers' flames were growing wilder as his temper reached volcanic proportions.

Blake whimpered as his arm felt like it was cooking. "Dranzer is out of control. What am I doing wrong? It wasn't meant to be this way!"

Dranzer cried another earth shattering bird screech; his tails flared, tucked his talons in and arched for attack. With one great flap of his awesome wings he swan dived and like a flaming aerial torpedo, aimed directly for Blake.

Blake knew instantly. His eyes wide, his throat dry from the hot air and dust caused by Dranzers' great wing beats. He was about to die and fought not to scream.

Arch Mage Rochimaru – "ENOUGH OF THIS! KILLSERPENT GO!" And with these words and an expertly rapid launch of a beyblade; his Bitbeast was released. A giant snake Bitbeast materialised instantly. Its size matched Dranzers'. Its body was a block teal colour with black shiny shields down its back, sides and crowning the head. Its eyes were as you would expect a snake with florescent yellow slits on its white eyeballs. Killserpents' mouth was lined with a deadly row of golden dagger fangs which glinted in the fires' light. It automatically launched itself airborne to collide directly into Dranzers' swooping body resulting in the two great spirits tumble-weeding into the side of the canyon rock-wall... just in time to save Blake from what would have been certain death.

A Bitbeast cat fight began. Dranzers' fiery wings flapped and struck at the rock wall sending debris crumbling whilst the giant snake wrapped itself around the fire bird. Dranzer phoenix shrieked again in fury before biting down on the great snake's underbelly and vice gripping his talons into the flesh of his opponent, burning and cooking snake skin as he did. Killserpents' flesh was blackening from Dranzers' flames and struggled to coil around the thrashing fire bird.

Mage Rochimaru – "KILLSERPENT! A THOUSAND DAGGERS ATTACK!"

Killserpent turned completely black as he arched his head around in a way to face Dranzer head on and spat out his fangs like flying daggers. A duo of daggers plunged into Dranzers' plush bird chest and disappeared, leaving only the hilt on show. Dranzer screamed and thrashed wildly with pain and pure rage. Despite being impaled and thrashing...Dranzer still had the upper-hand against Killserpent as he was completely blind with emotion...rage and was physically no match.

The Arch Mage held his arms out towards Dranzer, slid his sleeves up to his elbows to expose his ink decorated arms. "Now Dranzer, YOU ARE MINE!" With those words his arms glowed illuminescent green and flexed his fingers as his pupils and irises rolled white.

A spell had been cast as a thick metal slave collar formed out of the air and clinked shut around Dranzers' neck. Dranzers' struggle with the giant snake spirit was over. Dranzer became immediately silent, ceased flapping, he released his slithering opponent from his beak and talons and flames died away in seconds. His eyes turned completely black and he stood like a statue in the dusty terrain. Zombiefied.

Killserpent disintegrated back into his beyblade and his nearby beyblade stopped spinning.

The great mage strode past Blake who was gasping for breath on the floor. His face was as red as his burnt forearm and his heart pounded with dread for the judgement that was about to befall him.

Arch Mage Rochimarus' eyes had returned to their normal auburn read and his sleeves pulled over his tattooed skin once again. His face however had turned sour and his temper was seething. He stomped over to a few feet before Dranzers' waiting and stupefied form.

The Shadow Vale leader snapped with venom in his words. "I didn't want to do this Dranzer but you left me no choice. Now return to your beyblade at once."

Without a seconds delay and soundless; Dranzer did just that and with a flash of light he lazer-beamed back to his brown and black beyblade prison. The beyblade then drew to an abrupt halt on the hard sand earth.

The atmosphere became quiet as the wind dropped. The other clan members began to appear from behind rocky shelters in the distance, their heads peeping over the boulders in the distance.

Blake was a trembling mess on the floor. His voice begged. "My Lord... what did I do wrong?!"

Mage Rochimaru could barely look at his flustered failure of a student. "You did kill the previous guardian didn't you?"

Blake stammered and sweated profusely. His voice panicked. "Of course I did Grand Master. I put my dagger in him and watched him bleed out in front of me. I watched him take his last breath and never take another."

Mage Rochimarus' raged words echoed for the entire canyon to hear– "Do you take me as a fool?! Well it's clear that you didn't finish the job properly because **Dranzer is still connected to his previous guardian**! **That is the only explanation for this failure! You are an embarrassment to the clan!"**

Blake resorted to a beggers stance. His face in the dirt and his arms out in front; praying. "I will put this right my Lord. I promise."

Mage Rochimaru – "Oh yes you will my child...If it's the last thing you do."


End file.
